Voyage of the Rainbow and the Clam
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: In order to keep the Vongola successors safe, The ninth decided to send Tsuna and his guardians to Primo's time...How will Giotto and his guardians react seeing a bunch of kids that looked exactly like them, acts like them and even possess the same flames?... and with a bunch of not your average teens with them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Troublesome Time Travellers**_

**Disclaimer: **THE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN MANGA, ANIMATION AND ALL OF ITS RELATED PRODUCTS DOES NOT BELONG TO YOURS TRULY!

**Warning: **Author's attempts on humour that could tragically end up with an epic downfall…you've been warned.

**Chapter I**

Tsuna's eyes shifted on all directions trying to find any of his siblings or at least one of his sempai's. It has been almost an hour when he woke up only to find his self in some unknown forest… alone, cold and pretty much scared. Well it was technically suppose to be that way, considering he just turned eight.

Surely kids his age would act the same way right? Well, maybe except Kyoya who most probably would enjoy the unpopulated place and Ryohei who most probably wouldn't even realize he was somewhere far, far away from everyone else.

Gathering his courage, Tsuna decided to take a walk around the forest in full hope of seeing someone he knows. He silently wished to find them sooner.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Most people who probably encountered Kyoya Hibari would certainly know the things he hated the most….

_Crowding_

_Noise_

_Herbivores_

_His precious sleep being disturbed_

_And lastly waking up in a foreign place that is not Namimori_

Unfortunately for him and to his soon to be victims, all of the above happened… and the result was an annoyed, irritated and very much pissed little skylark.

"Herbivores"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"So Hayato, have any idea where we are?"

"Baseball-freak do you think I would still be stuck here with you if I had the slightest idea to where we are?" Hayato answered somewhat irritated.

"Sorry Hayato…HaHa" Takeshi sheepishly grinned but soon enough turned serious and calm. He started to take a good look to his environment and realized that they are currently in some unknown forest.

"Hey, you think there are wolves here or some vicious bears?" he asked

"Only insane people like you would want to encounter wolves and bears" Hayato said glaring at his sibling "At least if Jyuu—

He paused… finally realizing something.

Tsuna was not with them…

"Jyuudaime..."

"Jyuudaime…?"

"JYUUDAIME!"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Ryohei was a bit curious when he woke up at the edge of some fountain and saw no one he could recognize. He tried looking around him and when he found no one he knows, the boxing enthusiast finally decided on something.

"THIS MUST BE AN EXTREME TEST OF HIDE AND SEEK AND I MUST EXTREMLY FIND THEM TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei punch his fist to the air.

This resulted to a group of town people looking at him weirdly since he was speaking some language they barely understood (Japanese) while covering their ears after hearing his loud voice. A woman even hurriedly gathered her kids away from the scene, worried that the kid with white-ish hair was suffering from some sort of mental illness.

"EXTREME!"

He started running away in circles hoping to find one of his siblings. It was what he was doing for a good five minutes until he came across a group of males who all seemed to have crowded around something.

Thinking he would find one of the persons he was looking for, Ryohei decided to take a peek. Now very much to his own happiness the crowd was actually watching a boxing match.

And everyone knows what happens when boxing and Ryohei was mixed….

"EXTREME BOXING MATCH"

So yeah, soon enough Ryohei was one with the crowd. The idea of looking for his siblings in a game he thinks as hide and seek was unfortunately pushed at the very corner of his mind.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

The very first thing Lambo does after he wakes up was to rummage his hair in hopes of finding grape candy or any other sort of sweets. From his hair he took out grenades, a water gun, some inflated balloons, crayons, twigs, some pebbles and a spare shirt.

…but no grape candy

Now the next thing he mostly does after not finding any sweets was to annoy his older siblings into buying him some. He stood up to accomplish such task.

Only to find out that he was alone…

Without any of his older siblings...

In some dirt road less travelled by many…

A road that was very much scary for a five year old like him.

So Lambo does what he does best on situations like this. He started to cry and throw grenades all around him.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Chrome"

Mokuro gently nudged his younger sibling to wake her up. At other times he would have let his younger twin to sleep peacefully without any trouble but that situation was not considered an option at this very moment. When the young pineapple haired boy woke up about five minutes ago the very first thing he did was to look for his younger twin.

Seeing her peacefully sleeping not far away from him, he sighed in relief.

He took a good look at his surroundings and all he saw are trees, bushes and more trees. Tough after some time he concluded that a flowing river might not be far from where they are since he could actually here the sound of flowing water.

"Chrome wake up"

"Huh?" Chrome gently rubbed the corners of her lone eye and let out a small yawn. She blinked a few times before looking at her surroundings and noticed they where on some place unknown to her.

"Where are we Onii-san?"

"I don't know Chrome" Mokuro stated with a hint of worry not for himself but more for his sister. Then he helped her stand up.

"Kufufu…Chrome I think we should get out of here and start looking for the others"

"Hai"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Enma woke up...Only to find himself positioned like a potato sack on some really high tree branch. Once realizing that he was actually in a really high place (Thankfully he hadn't fallen from the tree branch yet, considering he was actually a very messy sleeper) Enma started to held on tight towards the branch and started to pray for his dear life.

Wait?

How did he end up on a tree branch anyway? Enma was pretty sure he was not a sleep walker.

Maybe the Boogie Man had kidnapped him but suddenly decided that he wasn't really tasty and abandoned him in the forest to search for a better potential victim? Yeah, maybe that was the reason. Enma feared the sudden thought.

Then he jumped down from the branch to search his way back to the Vongola Japan HQ, thinking he was at the forest nearby. Technically part of it was true, he was in Vongola territory, but unknown to him; he was actually far from it, in terms of time, location and space.

Enma's head sudenly perked up when he heard noise coming from a nearby branch. Thinking it was a search party looking for him, he decided to go near and investigate.

Only to come face to face with a pack of angry, vicious, rabies-infested wolves growling at him. Enma gulped at his misfortune. First the chihuahua from the neighborhood, now wolves? The dog family must have really hated him.

He started running for his dear life.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

When Spanner woke up and realized that he was actually on the darkest corner of a dirt alley the first thing he did was to reach upon his shirt pocket.

...and took out a lollipop.

Well do you think the eight year old would actually start wailing like most kids his age? Wrong! In his own opinion he was too cool to do that.

Staring with boredom at his dark surroundings, he stood up and finally decided to get out of the dark area. The eight year old was about to step into the open when he noticed the streaks the belonged to a familiar red head.

Out on the corner, not far from where he had woken up...

...was Soichi sleeping peacefully. Slightly snoring and unaware of his surroundings.

Spanner sighed and kicked the boy in an attempt to wake him up.

"Spanner?"

"Get yourself ready Soichi" the mechanic stated nonchalantly "We need to find shelter before the sun sets"

"Shelter?" Soichi took a good look at where they are and finally noticed that they are not in the comforts of their own house. "Where are we? What's going on"

Spanner shrugged, indicating the other boy that he haven't got the slightest clue to what's going on "I don't know... I just found myself already here when I woke up"

Upon hearing it the next thing that happened was very much inevitable for the red head. Soichi was now nervously clutching at his stomach. The pain acting up once again.

Now contrary to popular belief, Spanner actually cared for his siblings... tough it was not much shown and was sometimes overshadowed by his nonchalance and his bored facade. But yes, he deeply cared for their well being.

Just like now...

Spanner quickly reached to his shirt's inner pocket and took out a small bottle. Opening it up, he took out two pills and handed them to his sibling who muttered a sign of thanks. Spanner just nodded and sat besides Soichi, thankful enough for Luche-nee who actually had every single one of them carry the pills everywhere specially when Soichi was around (Luche was well aware of the red heads 'nervousness-turns-to-tummy-ache' condition and had everyone carry medicine for him)

Now the two decided for the pills to take effect before starting their journey.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

After winning a battle against an enemy family Giotto wished that at least the incident would scare other families away for some time. Therefore, giving him and his guardians some wanted peace and relaxation.

Besides it wouldn't hurt to take a few moments of not having to worry about assassins and a whole lot of people who wanted to kill you right? So everything would be fine right?

Well, fate was cruel...

Because unfortunately for Giotto.

Well it was not the bloody assassins nor the nutcases who wants to overpower and overthrow the Vongola. It was something no one had ever expected.

...and it all started with one question.

"Sorry to bother but was there some kids who greatly and eerily resembles you and your guardians happened to have passed by here?"

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it?<strong>

**Please tell me what you guys think...**

**Your reviews, comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are very much appreciated...**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Yay! chapter two ...but first thanks to **YukariAiko, The idiot, ****xXscarlatto-OkamixX **and **Cafuchi** for the **reviews **.

..also thanks to **Angelo-Degaspera, babii-ang3ls, dark-imagination2.0, elleraine08, FinalFantasy91, KuroShiroNeko-chan, mischievious, NinjaKiwi96, RINluvs, Bloodofvongola, BookWorm145, Vic-chan and Riohime **for **favoriting**

...and thanks to **babii-ang3ls, BookWorm145, Cael05, Ceramicpizza, Eovin, everywherebut, Evilin Kitty, FaithOfTheFallen105, Kohanita, Lotori, **mischievious, Naarano, silent-insaneminako, The Neo Productions, xXScarlatto-OokamixX and Yuurikyo**** for having this story on **alerts**

...lastly thanks to all who took time to read...hope to have written a better chapter for this one.

**kora!**

**Disclaimer: **THE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN MANGA, ANIMATION AND ALL OF ITS RELATED PRODUCTS DOES NOT BELONG TO YOURS TRULY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

Reborn raised a brow at a now unconscious Vongola Primo before asking no one in particular, "Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't think it was necessary to ask like that, people oftentimes get the wrong idea" Fon said calmly

"Yeah, you should have chosen your words better, kora!"

The teenage hit man just merely shrugged, "It's just a question" He glanced at the still unconscious Giotto.

"Does this mean we have to wait till he regains consciousness?" Skull asked as he sat on the now-dry-from-morning-dew Bermuda grass.

"Most probably, yes" Lal answered without sparing a glance "What are we going to do now, Luce?" Everyone else glanced at their sky.

"Wait till he's fully awake to help" Luce smiled while pointing at the first generation Vongola boss "I just wish they'd agree to help us find them" She added with concern purely evident on her voice.

"How long was he supposed to be out anyway?" Mammon asked in monotone "Time is money, haven't he heard that?" Then a brilliant (in her opinion) idea popped on her mind "Maybe I can rob all the money in his pockets"

"No Mammon" Luce shook her head "And Verde please don't poke him with a stick"

Verde stopped what he was doing and fixed his glasses "I was just looking at his body structure" He said in all his scientific glory "By the way I came up with a rather good conclusion"

"What, kora?" Colonello looked at the lightning Arcobaleno. He was clearly interested.

"That Tsuna's fainting traits might actually have originated from his great-great-great grandfather" Verde nodded his head in approval to himself "And I bet he also shrieks like a girl"

Everyone looked at the still unconscious Giotto.

How did Giotto end up fainting anyway?

It extremely happened like this...

_**...flashback...**_

_**Giotto who was inside his office and pretending to be busy with his dreaded paperwork (but was actually daydreaming about sweets) had not noticed that the office door opened and a man dressed in a butler uniform entered.**_

_**"Master Giotto"**_

**_However the blond doesn't seem to have heard his name being called and continued his cloud nine thoughts about sweets and him. Ah, paradise!_**

**_"Master Giotto" The butler called out again, this time knocking on his boss's table._**

**_Giotto startled, immediately raised his hands in defeat "I'm so sorry, I won't daydream about sweets again…Please don't kill me G!"_**

**_"Master Giotto it's me"_**

**_"James?" Giotto beamed at his butler "Please don't tell G about this…Wait is something amiss?" He quickly changed into boss mode, seeing that his butler seemed to have something very urgent to tell. _**

**_"There are a group of teens waiting outside the main door and are requesting for your presence"_**

**_"Teens…?" James nodded his head "There are eight of them sir" Giotto looked at his butler "Did they tell you what they need?" James shook his head "No sir"_**

**_"Very well, please inform G about this"_**

**_"Yes boss" James went to find Giotto's storm guardian while the latter went towards his office window to get a good view below. His butler was right, there are eight of them. Five boys and three girls ( His hyper intuition tells him that the hooded teen was indeed a girl)._**

**_However, what James forgot to tell him was the teenagers' unusual choice of clothes. He had never seen that set of clothes before and he was sure the neighbouring places doesn't wear those either (Or Lampo, his spoiled youngest guardian would have already had a pair, courtesy of his rich father.) Giotto eyed them one by one. His intuition telling him that they are not a threat._**

**_They don't even have weapons to begin with (What he doesn't know was that all of them had weapons and just managed to hide them in their own very simple but really tricky way)_**

**_Giotto decided to go out and meet them. What can go wrong right?_**

**_If only he knew…_**

**_"My butler said you needed me?" Giotto asked once he opened the door "How may I of any help?" Then he mentally noted to talk to Daemon later and scold his mist guardian. Since he actually concluded, while he was on his way that the 'poor' teens were actually tricked by Daemon of a 'costume party' at the Vongola mansion, mainly the reason why they are dressed weirdly. Then they found out none of it was true. And now they are here to voice out their complaints to the Vongola boss._**

**_"Sorry to have disturbed you" A girl wearing an obviously too-large-for-her-head hat bowed down in apology. Giotto noticed a birthmark on her face, right below her eye, one that greatly resembled a clover. _**

**_"No harm done"_**

**_Another teen, one who was dressed in a tuxedo and was wearing a fedora stepped forward. His curled side bangs immediately taking Giotto's interest._**

**_"Sorry to bother but was there some kids who greatly and eerily resembles you and your guardians happened to have passed by here?"_**

**_Giotto stared at the boy with shock and would have stayed like that for a long time if the said boy hadn't faked a cough. "Ah, sorry… and no I haven't seen any kids that came across the area, specially kids that bear a resemblance to me and my guardians"_**

**_…Wait? Resembles him and his guardians?_**

**_"Uhm, excuse me but, do those kids really look like us?" Giotto asked and several of the teens nodded. "And they where separated from you guys? How…?"_**

**_"We all got separated from each other along the way" Another teen answered. Giotto concluded he was Chinese. "Actually all of us are, but we've only managed to find each other. We were worried that the kids are somewhere dangerous" 'Or are actually the ones causing great amounts of damage' the teens mentally noted._**

**_"Sorry to here that" Giotto said with worry evident to his voice. He hasn't seen those kids yet but somehow he felt as if they're meant to be part of his life, a great part of his life. _**

**_"How old are those kids again?" Giotto asked._**

**_"Most of them are eight and nine, the youngest five" The girl with a clover birthmark answered. Giotto then started some mental calculations. Judging from his age and how old the teens said that those kids are…There was a great possibility…that those kids are related to them, by blood._**

**_"Wait, your question" He looked at the fedora wearing boy "Can you please repeat that to me"_**

**_The boy looked like he doesn't want to but did anyways._**

**_"We want to know if some kids that looked like you happened to pass by here"_**

**_Resembled…_**

**_Assuming that his theory was accurate, Right then and there, Giotto fainted on the spot. _**

**_…end of flashback…_**

And that's how the Arcobaleno found themselves in the situation they are currently in.

"Maybe I should hit him with my Leon-hammer" Reborn concluded and was on his way to command his trusted shape-shifting animal partner when several footsteps from inside the mansion was heard "Looks like my entertainment would have to wait till later"

"What are you and what did you do with Giotto!"

…And cue the enraged voice of the first storm guardian.

"Wait kora!" a blond teen looked at G and grinned "First, its who not what, were not things you know and our friend simply asked him a question, not our fault he fainted on the spot"

"LIKE THE HELL I'LL BELIEVE YOU" G shouted with fury "IF I KNOW YOU'RE ALL PLANNING TO KIDNAP GIOTTO AND HELD HIM FOR SOME RANSOM"

"It's your choice if you don't want to believe us" a girl with blue locks said with boredom "but if we are really planning to kidnap your boss for some ransom, do you think we'd still be here and not on some secret hideout?"

"Hn" G still doesn't trust them, but he had to admit, the brats had a point. Then he walked towards Giotto and started kicking him, really, really hard.

Yeah, some friend he was.

"Hey Giotto"

"G! Thank goodness you're here!" Giotto looked at his best friend, uncaring that he was actually kicked by his storm guardian moments ago. "There are some teens awhile ago and they asked this question and…"

Giotto then saw said teens and was about to faint again if only G hadn't pointed a gun on his head, preventing him from doing so. "Don't you dare faint this time Giotto"

"Yes, G"

"Nufufu" A familiar creepy laugh was suddenly heard by everyone. Then mist flames started to form near Giotto startling him a little. G meanwhile changed the direction of his gun and was now pointing at Daemon who appeared right after the mist vanished. The Arcobaleno meanwhile just stared at the three, not at all surprised with Daemon Spades sudden appearance. They've got Mukuro, don't they? Then there's Mammon and Fran. Sometimes, even Chrome can be as creepy.

"You mean you fainted in front of kids, Giotto?" Daemon asked with interest lurking at his voice, lips curled in a sly grin "I knew you've always been pathetic, boss"

"Shut up, Daemon" G glared at his co-guardian.

"Nufufu"

"What did these brats asked you anyway?" G asked while at the same time pointing at said brats.

"Well they asked if I saw some kids that looked a lot like us" Giotto said who had now gotten over his shock.

Now it was G's time to be surprised. Even Daemon was a bit taken aback with what he just heard. Children that are suppose to look a lot like them? Like miniature them?

G was pretty sure he hadn't had a girl pregnant.

"What the hell are you talking about?" G questioned.

"Like the truth, truth…what else?" The boy wearing a fedora answered back with another question.

"We were telling the truth, most of the kids really do resemble you guys a lot" the Chinese boy calmly stated as the girl with a clover birthmark stepped closer to Giotto "I know this might be too much for us to ask, but could you please help us look for them?"

Giotto smiled at the girl and nodded "Of course, we'll help you"

"Giotto!" G snapped at his friend.

"I think they are being truthful G" Giotto calmly stated "My intuition tells me we should help them"

"I think we should do as Giotto says" Asari spoke from where he was hiding.

"How long have you been here?" G asked. Asari let out a small manly laugh before answering G's question "since I've decided to follow you"

"What are you a stalker?" G grumbled.

"Wait Asari, you actually agree with me?" Giotto asked. The first rain guardian nodded "If what they said are true and the missing kids really does look like us then there's a great possibility that they might be in danger, most specially if the ones who find them first are members of an enemy family" Asari said with seriousness on his voice "What do you think they might be doing if they found out that there are kids out there that exactly looked like us?"

"You're right Asari" Giotto said with concern.

"Fine, I'll help find those kids" G decided although he wasn't entirely in the 'I-believe-they-are-telling-the-truth' zone.

"Nufufu, I haven't got anything to do so I'll help as well" Daemon Spade chuckled, ready to have some 'fun'.

Giotto nodded at his guardians. "Very well then, Asari please inform Alaude, Knuckles and Lampo about this mission" Asari nodded and immediately took off to find the other guardians. Then Giotto faced the teens "We should separate, that way we would be able to find them sooner"

"Thank you very much kind sir" The girl with a clover birthmark bowed with appreciation. The others except the Chinese teen didn't mimic her actions but Giotto can sense that they are really thankful.

"So while waiting for the others, why don't we get familiarized" Giotto said "I'm Giotto and I is the head of this family" Then he motioned his guardians to introduce themselves.

"Tsch. G, storm guardian and right-hand man" G said, he still doesn't trust them, even with Gioto's never-before-failed hyper intuition.

"Daemon Spade, mist guardian" Daemon introduced himself, ending it with a creepy laugh.

The girl with a birthmark, whom Giotto now assumed to be the groups leader smiled as she introduced herself "My name's Luce, I'm really thankful for the help." Giotto nodded while the Arcobaleno's noticed that the sky never said anything about them being the holders of the other set of the trinisette. They all figured it was best for now for it to remain that way. They could tell the first Vongola family everything about them (**before they were sent to the past, Nono made sure that whatever they do in the past it wouldn't affect the future nor the present, the Arcobaleno wasn't entirely sure how he did it, but he did)** but maybe this wasn't' the right time for now. However, didn't Primo's hyper intuition figured out they are hiding something?

"Fon at your service" The Chinese teen bowed with curtsey.

"Lal Mirch" The blue haired girl simply addressed herself and nudged the blond boy beside her to introduce himself next "Colonello, nice to meet you, kora!" Giotto figured the two are really close.

"I'm Skull" The boy with purple hair introduced his self before giving a slight bow.

The other three doesn't seem to have the slight interest to introducing themselves and just remained silent. That was until Luce gave them a serious look.

"Name's Verde" The boy with green hair said his name and decided to ignore them afterwards. Giotto sweat dropped at this.

"I'm not getting paid for this" The girl wearing a hood said in monotone "Mammon, it's my re-birth name" Giotto, G and Daemon all shot her a look. Re-birth name, seriously?

"Reborn" The last of them, the boy wearing a fedora introduced himself.

_"Was that really his name?" _ Giotto asked himself. Then as if reading his mind, the boy let out an amused smirk "No, it's not my real name and I don't have the slightest intent into telling you what it was"

Giotto just nodded. Slightly freaked, that the boy had actually read his thoughts.

"This better be good, Giotto"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that this chapter was good…<strong>

**Anyway, I was thinking… should I include Enma on this fic? Tell me guys your opinion. (If I add Enma then it meant also adding Cozart) I'll be waiting for your answers. If someone (yes even one) would want to add Shimon Decimo then I would be editing chapter one and include him there.**

**Thanks…**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I want to thank the following...**

R_eviews**: FaithOfTheFallen105, chibiraion, jk23, KyuuCchan, Maso-chan, Ecris-vains en formation, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, YuujouKami,** and** sildrana**_

_Favorites: **B. Julia, Hoshi Yuhi, jk23, koisora, KyuuCchan, mad31lina, Maso-chan, Milk Loly, nyanko1827, QueenOfOblivion, SilverStar56, xxHinaAngelxx, **and** YuujouKami**_

_Alerts: **Animuze, BloodyMarionette101, btcvwolf, fallentenshi13, karelys165, koisora, KyuuCchan, Lokiitama, Orange Clown, Sayaka Sakura,** and **YuujouKami**_

**...and thank you to those who took time to read this story...  
><strong>

...iOiOiOiOiOi...

**Me:** So, it's been decided to add Enma in this fic... Chapter One has been edited to include him, it's not that long but please do check it out... :)

**Disclaimer: **THE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN MANGA, ANIMATION AND ALL OF ITS RELATED PRODUCTS DOES NOT BELONG TO YOURS TRULY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"This better be good Giotto"

...And here comes the cold, icy voice of the first cloud guardian. Giotto gulped before turning around to face the aloof man. "Oh hi Alaude, of course this is really important."

"Hn." Alaude glared coldly at Giotto, clearly annoyed that his favorite way of killing boredom was currently being interrupted by his so-called boss. Alaude grunted. Yes, there he was taking all the fun and time torturing and getting information from captured enemies when Asari came knocking on his torture chamber door and told him that Giotto needs all of his guardians.

"Haven't you realized that it was my nap time?" Lampo said with a really irritated voice and even let out a yawn.

"Shut up Lazy-assed spoiled brat!" G yelled at the youngest guardian. Lampo gulped nervously and hid behind Asari who just simply smiled.

"You seem to be in a very bad mood today G" Knuckles fatherly voice was heard. "Angered souls tends to lose the right path, let me help you cleanse the dirt inside your soul"

"That won't work, G's always angry" Lampo pointed out, peeking slightly behind Asari. The storm guardian glared at him and pointed his gun "Flute-freak if you value your life, abandon your spot and let me kill that brat"

"Calm down, G" Asari's friendly voice was heard. He didn't move from his spot, something Lampo was really thankful for.

"Nufufu, you're all being childish, not that I really care but..." Daemon pointed out with amusement "...If you all haven't noticed, we've got a bunch of guests here"

"Oh, you brats are still here?"

"They never left G" The first Vongola boss told his friend. Giotto then faced the teens "Sorry about that, my guardians tend to act childish at times" He bowed down in apology.

"You're the most childish here Giotto!" G let out a grin then started playing with his pretend beard "I stand corrected, It was actually Lampo"

"Who are these magnificent teens Giotto" Knuckles asked looking at the Arcobaleno. The word magnificent had all of the Arcobaleno remember a certain Varia sun guardian. They shuddered at the thought.

Luce stepped forward and gave a courteous bow before introducing herself and the rest of the Arcobaleno to Asari, Knuckles, Alaude and Lampo. Again this time having their identities as holders of the infamous pacifiers kept as a secret.

"My name is Asari" The rain guardian introduced himself with a smile. Luce and Fon smiled back while the rest of the Arcobaleno just nodded.

"Hn. Alaude. Cloud" Giotto was about to apologize for his cloud guardian's cold introduction but was stopped on is tracks when he saw that the teens didn't mind it at all. It was even as if they have already expected the situation. That clearly had Giotto thinking.

"I'm Lampo, the Lightning guardian" Lampo introduced himself and stifled a yawn. "Can I go nap now?" Giotto shook his head.

"It was nice to meet all of you. My name is Knuckles, the sun guardian"

"Can we call you father, kora?" Colonello had his hands in prayer position.

"If I confess all of my sins, are you going to give me money?" Mammon asked with pure interest.

"Knuckles would be fine and I'm sorry child but I don't pay people for their confessions" The mist Arcobaleno was disappointed. To think that with all those sins she committed, voluntarily or not, she might actually get a lot of cash. Mammon inwardly sulked at this.

"So what do they need?" Lampo asked. Giotto went to boss mode and explained everything.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Mukuro and Chrome wondered around the forest trying to find their way out. Both young illusionists had their trident weapons out, ready to launch at possible enemies that might attack them. The boy keeping his younger twin as close as possible. He had a hunch that they are currently somewhere far away from home and if that really was the case, he vowed to never let a single scratch lay on his precious little sister.

Just then Chrome's stomach started to grumble. The young girl blushed.

"Kufufu Chrome, I see your pretty hungry" Chrome nodded shyly. Mukuro gently patted his sister's head "Well, I'm a little hungry too and there's a river nearby, say, why don't we go hunt some fish"

"Hai, Onii-san"

"Kufufu, let's go"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Hayato and Takeshi wandered around the forest trying to find their way out and so far they've been very unsuccessful. Hayato growled with frustration, they've been coming back at the very same spot over and over again and Takeshi laughing and shrugging it all out as if nothing was going wrong was definitely starting to get on his nerves.

"Stop laughing baseball-idiot, in case you don't know it yet, we are LOST" Hayato took out several of his dynamites, lit it and threatened to throw it towards Takeshi… and voila, much to the silver-haired kid' s frustration Takeshi just laugh his threat off, merely thinking of it as a joke.

Hayato Gokudera cannot be more frustrated…If only Tsuna was here. Hayato hid his dynamites back after making sure it was properly extinguished then decided to walk again, this time taking another direction.

At that point Takeshi stopped laughing. "Hey Hayato, I think I heard Enma"

"Tsch, Probably just your imagination" Hayato stopped walking and faced the optimistic baseball player. Takeshi sheepishly laughed. "Yeah, maybe you're right, Hayato"

"HELP ME! SOMEONE! TSUNA! LUCE-NEE SAN! ANYONE HELP!" A frightened for his dear life, Enma emerged from behind a wild berry bush. He was panting and several sweat marks were visible on his shirt. Hayato and Takeshi blinked for few seconds before Hayato frowned and Takeshi waved his hands in greeting "Hi, Enma"

Turns out, Takeshi truly did hear Shimon decimo's voice.

"Takeshi? Hayato, you guys!" Enma smiled timidly after seeing his friends/ siblings. He was greatly relieved. At least now he wasn't alone.

"How did you end here Enma?" Takeshi looked at their new companion. Enma told them that he just woke up only to find himself hanging like a potato sack on some tree branch. The other two immediately pitied him, at least when they woke up they're resting on some dried grass and was shaded by the tall trees. "Are you all right?" Takeshi asked. Enma nodded.

"Enma, do you know where we are?" Hayato asked, hoping the introvert boy's answer would be a yes.

"Aren't we in the forest near the Japan HQ?"

Hayato shook his head "There's no part of the forest in the Japan HQ that looked like this one or even similar, the trees and some of the plants are different and this forest doesn't grow cherry blossoms, the forest in Japan had a lot of those" He sighed with dismay. "Let's try to get our way out of here"

The other two nodded. "So Enma, why are you shouting and running away earlier?" Takeshi asked which actually made Enma's face to pale like a ghost. "There are wolves chasing me"

"What's chasing you?" Takeshi didn't get the main word right. Hayato rolled his eyes. "He said wolves, idiot" Then he stopped on his tracks. If Enma was being chased down by wolves, Then…

Takeshi now also seemed to have realized the danger they are currently in. He unsheathed his bamboo sword and turned it to its metal form.

Enma, who most probably would run again if he was still alone, had his Shimon gauntlet ready. His introvert character changed into a calm and calculative one. He wouldn't let those wolves hurt any of his friends.

Hayato had several of his dynamites ready. "Congratulations, Takeshi your wish just came true…The wolves are here" He stated in a sarcastic tone as his dynamites where automatically lit.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Kyoya wiped the blood clean from his pair of weapons and evilly grinned at the pile of herbivores he had just beaten into a pulp. "I told you herbivores, I'll bite you to death"

He smirked at his victory and walked away to find more 'punching bags' he could 'play' with. A few people who had seen the fight looked at him with both fear and awe. A lady tried to talk to the young skylark to give their thanks, turns out that the beaten guys were actually thugs who rob people off of their money.

"Thank you—

Kyoya glared at the woman making her stop what she was about to say "I hate crowding" The seemingly unapproachable voice of Kyoya Hibari was heard. He never intended to help them anyway, it just so happened that he really needed to let his madness out and the thugs are there. End of story.

"Kyoya, Kyoya" Hibird came into view and rested his small body on his master's palm.

"What was it little one" Kyoya was actually thankful when he found out that his pets Hibird and Roll was with him. "Loud herbivore"

Loud herbivore… Ryohei was here?

Now normally Kyoya won't associate himself with anyone that was loud. With all of his siblings, Ryohei was probably the one he can't stand up for too long. He mostly would even survive being with Mukuro than with the loud boxer. At least his fights with the illusionist kept him entertained.

However, even if Ryohei was loud and was probably the densest of his siblings, he might have an answer to his questions. For this time, he would take risk.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"I'll arrest all of you for illegally impregnating a woman and having children out of wedlock" Alaude had his handcuffs ready to arrest his boss and his fellow guardians.

"Nufufu, in that case you should also arrest yourself" Daemon's creepy laugh was heard once again "In case you haven't heard it was clearly said that we all have look-alikes, it means a mini Alaude was also here"

Giotto nodded at his mist guardian's statement. "He's right Alaude"

The cloud guardian glared at his boss but hid his weapons away. "How can you be sure that these brats are not lying" he pointed coldly towards the Arcobaleno.

"Hyper Intuition"

"They could be good liars" Alaude pointed out. Lampo nodded in approval "He could be right, besides your sometimes too trusting Giotto"

"Now, I think we must help them" Asari's gentle voice joined the conversation.

"Rain guardian was right, the almighty one says we should help those in need" Knuckles made the sign of the cross.

"It could be a trap" G remarked "They could be spies sent by some random enemy family" He glared towards the teens.

"Nufufu could be but don't you think it was stupid for them not to already kill, torture, kidnap, annihilate, eradicate, exterminate—

—just get to the point" G mumbled with frustration. Giotto paled at his mist guardians set of chosen words.

—torment, slaughter; Giotto when they had the chance to do so when Giotto here fainted?"

G wouldn't want to admit it but…Daemon had a point.

The rest of Primo's guardians meanwhile looked at him with different expressions but one similar question runs in their minds. _"Giotto fainted?"_

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**_  
><em>

Tsuna was walking alone holding a long, thin dead stem he had picked earlier. Somehow his intuition tells him that the twin illusionist wasn't far from where he was currently at. He really hoped his instinct was right. He had been walking for awhile now and during those times he had already encountered several poisonous snakes, a bear's cave and a really high cliff.

And Tsuna wondered why he hadn't shouted like a girl yet. Maybe the shock of suddenly finding himself in an unknown place still hadn't worn off, or maybe Reborn's training was already paying off?

"Kufufu"

Tsuna's small face beamed. He had just heard Mukuro's voice and it's not that far away.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

The Arcobaleno stared at the first family with different reactions.

Luce was worried they would refuse helping them to find the kids. Even tough Vongola Primo had already said his words; Luce still can't help but worry that he'll change his mind. Besides they just met.

Reborn was looking at them with interest. He smirked wondering how good the first Vongola family was.

Verde was scientifically observing the first family. Mentally taking some notes.

Skull was slightly irritated since the whole Arcobaleno was currently being ignored and mistrusted.

Colonello had his familiar grin plastered on his face. How good were Primo and his guardians when it comes to combating? He couldn't wait to find out.

Lal Mirch thinks most of them still needed training and a lot of discipline.

Fon was calmly listening to their conversation. A soft smile was shown on his face.

Mammon was frowning inwardly at them. She still hasn't gotten a single penny from the first family.

"Sorry for the wait" Giotto approached Luce "Why don't we separate into groups so it'll be easier for us to find the kids?"

Luce smiled at bowed at Giotto "Thank you for helping us kind sir, it was really nice of you"

Giotto smiled "Why don't you save the thanks for later after we find the kids" Luce nodded. "Now who should team up with whom?" Giotto asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Done… hope this chapter was good :)<strong>

**Tell me guys what you think….**

**Review please, click me!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**...Thanks a lot to the following people...**

**Reviews**: **kyuuCchan, KHR-fan, HiBaRixTsUnA1827FaN XD, chibiraion , xXScarlatto-OokamiXx , Aya-chan's Alice, Ecris-vains en formation , YuujouKami, Kyara17 and kichou**

**...and to all the readers and everyone who added this story on alerts and favorites... Thank You!...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own KHR... not the manga, not the anime, not any other related products... the only thing I own was my stories.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"May I suggest that we split into four groups" Asari told Giotto "That way we can cover greater areas and can find the kids in no time"

"That seems to be a good idea" Giotto thanked his rain guardian "But who go with whom? Since I don't think these teens are familiar with the area, it would do no good if there's no one of us to accompany them"

"Hmm" Knuckles seems to be thinking real deep "Giotto, Lampo and I are more familiar within the town so it'll be best if we search there, meanwhile, Alaude, Asari, Daemon and G are more familiar with the forest's terrain so it's best if they'll be searching there"

"You're right Knuckles" Giotto nodded his head "Daemon and G would team up, same with Alaude and Asari"

"Then I would be searching with Lampo and I trust you can search alone, Giotto" Knuckles concluded. The first Vongola boss nodded in affirmation.

"Nufufu… now the only problem was who among these brats would team up with who" He eerily looked at the Arcobaleno and was clearly upset when he found out they were ignoring him. One of them, Colonello, was even leaning on a nearby tree trunk...

…Sleeping, without a care in the world.

That was until the blue haired girl. (Daemon remembered her name to be Lal Mirch) walked from her spot and kicked the blond boy awake. Colonello blinked in surprise and was somewhat displeased that his nap was disturbed without his approval.

But off course, the displeasure instantly went away after finding out that the culprit was actually Lal Mirch. "Oh, hi Lal"

"We are on a somewhat critical situation and you are taking a nap?" Lal Mirch questioned with disbelief.

"I'm sleepy, kora"

Lal Mirch's aura darkened at this. Something that went unnoticed by everyone, even by the first generation. The first family, even Alaude flinched at the girl's pissed aura. The Arcobaleno simply just watched with amusement, they already know what's gonna happen next.

And of course, Colonello, very well knew it too. Why wouldn't he? He was the would be victim. He jerked up, ready to try running away from the pissed of girl...unfortunately she grabbed hold of his military inspired shirt."Colonello"

The first family (even Alaude silently admitted that he wouldn't want to be in the same situation) winced as if they can actually feel the pain when Lal Mirch started multi-slapping the blond boy.

"Aw" Lampo whimpered as he watched the whole seen. "I am betting half of the money I have now that you guys actually love seeing your friend in torture" He stated seeing that the teens was actually somehow enjoying the view.

Reborn smirked at the Lightning guardian. "How am I suppose to dislike something that keeps me entertained?"

Skull shrugged. "You'll eventually get used to something that happens every time"

Mammon meanwhile held out her hands in front of the first family's youngest guardian. "Yes, we do enjoy his pain. Now give me your money"

"Aren't you the greedy one?"

"I thought that thing was already established" The illusionist said in monotone. "Now hand me over the money"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Takeshi, Hayato and Enma all sighed in relief after they had successfully driven the wolves away.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Takeshi asked.

"Find our way out" Hayato rolled his eyes. "What else?" Takeshi just smiled at his siblings temperamental attitude, having gotten used to it by now. "Oh, right, sorry Hayato"

"Tsch."

"Where do you think the others are?" Enma asked. "They couldn't be that far right?" Hayato and Takeshi raised their brow. Enma looked at them. "Well, there's a great chance that everyone else would also be here...I mean, you know." The young Shimon Decimo doesn't really know how to explain himself. Fortunately, the other two seemed to have understood him.

"Well then, the more that we have to get out of here." Takeshi smiled.

"Let's go" Hayato started walking away. "I don't want to keep Jyuudaime waiting."

"You know Hayato, you seem to act older than your actual age" Takeshi pointed out. The storm glared at the rain. "Shut up baseball-freak"

"Haha, sorry Hayato"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Herbivore"

Ryohei looked behind him and beamed like-the-sun-during-the-highest-peak-of-the-day when he saw Kyoya. The fact that the other boy was glaring at him didn't come into matter. "KYOYA! IT'S EXTREMELY NICE TO SEE YOU HERE!"

Kyoya's irritation skyrocketed after hearing the other boy's loud voice. If only he wasn't in need of answers, he would have already smacked the boxer with his tonfas. Ryohei should be thankful he really wanted to go back to Namimori or else he would have already used the boxer to let all of his frustrations go.

Yeah, for going back to Namimori he was willing to do anything.

And if anything bad happens to his precious town...The culprits going to pay big time.

"Herbivore, do you know where we are?"

"I EXTREMELY DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA!"

"So you have no idea how you got here?"

"NO! I JUST EXTREMELY FOUND MYSELF NEAR AN EXTREME FOUNTAIN WHEN I EXTREMELY WOKE UP!"

Kyoya growled finding out that the sun guardian wouldn't be of any help. Why did he even bothered with this herbivore?

****...iOiOiOiOiOi...****

"You are Luce, right?" Asari smiled at the group's leader. The girl nodded and smiled back. "Since we all assume you to be the leader of your group, do you think you can decide if who among your friends would be best to team up with ours?"

"Well that would be easy" Luce smiled "Reborn and I would be assisting Sir Giotto" The mentioned Vongola boss suddenly had a nervous feeling when the name Reborn was mentioned. Maybe it was because; somehow the fedora wearing boy actually read his mind earlier? Giotto doesn't think it was the case… it was more like the boy was actually not what he seems and that he should be cautious around him.

Come to think of it… His hyper intuition tells him that the teens aren't as ordinary as they looked. It was as if within them was a secret well kept. Giotto was sure they are dangerous and should not be messed up with.

There's only on consolation for that thought… His hyper intuition told him that the teens are actually on there side. They are not Vongola's enemy… and thankfully, Giotto's hyper intuition never failed him yet.

"Colonello and Lal Mirch would be teaming with Sir Alaude and Sir Asari" Luce continued. Asari looked at the mentioned teens and felt as if there was something that connects him and the two…he can't figure it out yet but surely he would, right?

Alaude eyed the mentioned teens and immediately concluded that the two, yes even the girl can fight (Alaude remembered the slapping incident). He knows a good carnivore when he sees one. And there was something with the girl that bothers him a lot…it was actually as if she was part or would be part of something that was very important to him.

"Fon and Mammon, I trust you guys would be fine going with Father Knuckles and Lampo-san?" Luce looked at her friends. Fon smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure"

"So after we find them can we go gamble or something so I can earn money?" Mammon asked. Then she thought for some time. "On second thought I'll just wait till we find Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi…those three are my lucky charms"

"Lucky charms?" Lampo curiously looked at Fon who stated "You'll find out soon." Lampo shrugged. The Arcobaleno meanwhile just sighed at the mist pacifier holder, entirely knowing what she meant by 'lucky charms'

See, Mammon figured out the art of gambling. When playing the sly and sometimes dangerous game you needed three things: intuition, intellect and luck….and that's when the three comes into the picture. Tsuna being related to Vongola Primo had inherited Hyper Intuition, Hayato was a born genius and Takeshi was one lucky bastard...and presto! the super perfect 3X combo to earn a lot of money!

"Lastly, Verde and Skull would accompany G and Daemon" Luce finished. "Would that be fine for everyone?" she looked at her friends then at the first generation family.

The Arcobaleno nodded and the first Vongola family doesn't found anything wrong with it.

Well, except G who really doesn't want to be teamed up with Daemon… and besides the Skull brat looked like a wimp and that Verde seems to have nothing else but brains, it's not that having intelligence was bad but in the world they live in, one should know how to fight or you won't survive.

He never voiced out his protests anyway.

"Now that it's settled, let's start searching and we'll meet here at the mansion later" Giotto commanded in boss mode. His guardians nodded and motioned the Arcobaleno to follow them.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

Lambo who had stopped crying a few moments ago was currently looking at his surroundings that was now full of craters-that-was-caused-by-some-pink-grenades-that-he-had-thrown-since-he-was-lost-and-was-lacking-a-grape-candy-and-decided-to-go-tantraum-mode.

He started picking his nose and wiped the dirt into his cow printed clothes…oh wait there was something hard on his shirt pocket. Thinking it was a candy, he reached out…

…Only to find a round, soft and somewhat shiny piece of stone. The five year old stared at the rock with awe and adoration. His eyes sparkling with delight.

But off course…It did not last forever.

He still wanted a candy.

"WAAHHHH! LAMBO-SAMA WANTS A CANDY!"

…And indicate another grenade throwing act by the young lightning guardian.

"Lambo?"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

Tsuna went towards the direction of Mukuro's voice. It was coming near south, where a river seems to be located. Tsuna hoped that he'll be able to reach them. Oh, never had he been thankful and happy hearing Mukuro's creepy laughter in his whole life.

Of course, he'll never admit it to anyone.

"Chrome, don't be too far" Mukuro's voice was heard once again by Tsuna. He was now certain they are near.

"Yes big brother" Chrome looked around her to pick up some dried tree stems they could use for the fire. Mukuro meanwhile set traps using his illusions.

"Mukuro-nii, Chrome-nee"

The twin illusionist looked at the direction of the voice and saw a somewhat relieved young Tsunayoshi. Both abandoned what they are currently doing and rushed towards their sibling. Tsuna meanwhile was happy to see them.

"Kufufu, young Tsunayoshi" Mukuro eerily laughed but it was evident in his eyes that he was happy seeing the young brunette. "How did you end up here?"

"I'm glad you are fine, Tsuna" Chrome hugged her brother.

"Thanks nee-san" Tsuna returned the hug back. Then he faced Mukuro "I really don't know how I got here, I just woke up to find myself in this forest. I had a feeling though that everyone else was here, it was confirmed when I saw you guys"

Chrome and Mukuro nodded in understanding.

"For the time being, let's try to catch some fish" Mukuro pointed at his already set traps. Tsuna looked at the traps then at his nii-san.

"Are you sure we can eat them?" He asked unsurely. Mukuro ruffled his hair and nodded. "Of course Tsuna, all fresh water fish are edible"

"How do you know?"

Mukuro let out another creepy chuckle before smirking. "Discovery Channel"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Can you walk?"

Soichi nodded slowly at Spanner's question. The latter stood up and wiped his pants clean of off some invisible dust. "Good. We have to get our way out of here"

"Spanner does any of your detecting devices work?" He also stood up. Took his glasses off and wiped the frame clean using his shirt. He was greatly relieved after the medicine started doing its job.

"Unfortunately I haven't got any of my devices with me" Spanner took out another lollipop. "And my mini mosca's not here either, my current supply of sweets won't last for too long"

Soichi sighed. If he hadn't taken those pills to help with his stomach pain, he was dead sure he might be clutching down and holding his stomach again. Come on, every young boy who suddenly finds himself in a place that was eerie and unfamiliar would surely be nervous right?

Oh yeah, not everyone...

...Spanner was one good example.

"Soichi are you just gonna stay there or you'll help find our way home?" Spanner asked who was now a few feet away from the strategist. Soichi started walking to follow the young Vongola inventor.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"So Luce, how did you choose who among your friends would be teaming up with my guardians" Giotto asked while them and the rest of the town search party are on their way. Reborn and Fon was currently on a conversation, Lampo and Knuckles are also talking with each other and Mammon was busy counting and re-counting the money she got from Lampo.

"Sir Giotto, it actually does not matter who would go with your guardians" Luce smiled. "The only thing I had to be sure with was teaming my friends with someone else from our group whom they won't have any disagreement with"

"Huh?" Giotto was somewhat confused.

"Well, you see, Reborn actually never listens or obey anyone else but me so automatically I chose him to on our team" Luce started explaining "You really can't have Colonello and Lal Mirch away from each other so it's best they go together"

"Are they a couple?" Giotto asked. Luce smiled and nodded, making Giotto had an are-you-serious kind of face. "Quite not easy to believe right?" Giotto nodded. "Well, if you get to know them more you'll see how perfectly they fit each other"

Giotto smiled. "How about the others?"

"Well, Skull and Verde treats each other as brothers" Luce kindly told Primo. "Meanwhile, Fon was the only other person besides me that was patient enough and was willing to keep up with Mammon and her issues for a long time"

"Issues?"

"Money and learning the fastest and easiest way to earn it"

Giotto sweat dropped. Was the hooded girl really that greedy?

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

_"Mr. Reborn its okay if you wanted to cry"_

_Reborn looked at a young six year old brunette. "Your too dame Tsuna, why the hell would I cry?"_

_"Because Mr. Reborn's heart wanted to" Tsuna smiled "Mama says it's not good if you don't let go of the pain"_

_"Crying are for weaklings" Reborn stated not bothering to look._

_"If you cry it doesn't mean you are weak" Tsuna pointed out "It only means you're strong enough to be able to start letting your pain go away"_

_Reborn looked at him with a mixture of awe and disbelief "Are you sure you're six?"_

_The younger boy nodded._

_"No matter what…it's not that you can ever understand what I was going through anyway" Reborn said. "I was cursed, the Arcobaleno are cursed"_

_"Maybe I don't" Tsuna smiled "but that doesn't mean I can't help"_

_"You're just a child"_

_Tsuna was silent for a moment before kicking the dead leaves that had fallen near. "Grandfather says I'm going to be Decimo, you know" Reborn stared at the boy with disbelief. He remembered Vongola Nono announcing his early retirement as the ninth boss of the most influential mafia family and that his successor was already chosen._

_Since Tsuna was the only candidate left that had the Vongola blood running on his veins, he was no doubt the chosen successor._

_"It doesn't bother you?" Reborn asked. He looked at the boy with disbelief when the younger one shook his head. Sure Tsuna's got Vongola blood and he was mafia born, but no matter what he was still just a child._

_A child too innocent and pure to be tainted with the darkness of the mafia._

_"I'm going to grow up too you know Mr. Reborn and when that happens I am going to change the mafia and make it a better place" Tsuna enthusiastically told the older male. "The others promised they would lend a hand" Tsuna smiled for the nth time. "I promise I'm going to help you too. So you don't have to worry anymore Mr. Reborn"_

_For the first time after meeting Luce, the sun Arcobaleno was lost for words._

Reborn stared at the sky as he remembered that particular conversation with Tsuna. "You better be safe dame-Tsuna"

* * *

><p><strong>Done...<strong>

**well, the last part was a little dramatic! or maybe it was just me thinking that indeed it was...oh well,**

**thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the following people for their reviews...**

**Aubrey09, NanaliJoci, Kichou, mad31lina, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, chibiraion, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Ecris-vains en formation, lelouch84, long live marshmallows, YuujouKami and Bloodofvongola,**

**and...**

**to those who added this story on either alerts of favorites, thank you!**

**one more thing...**

**I own this story... but not KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

.

''_To protect the tri-ni-set'_

_That was the role of the Arcobaleno. The task given to the underground world's strongest, chosen individuals._

_To the dark world of the mafia they are considered as gods. They were feared, adored and hated. The Arcobaleno as mafia people would describe them are unbeatable, surviving the face of the grim reaper countless of times. They had faced death, one time too many and would always come back alive._

_It was rumoured that they are practically immortal. The underground people wanted to be like them as they see being an Arcobaleno as a rare lifetime opportunity. To the mafia people, being one was a blessing…it was something that would make them feared and adored by many._

_However, for them, for the Arcobaleno; if choice was a given option, they wouldn't have minded grabbing it._

_If only, to have a given chance for a normal life._

_Because as far as they knew; no one of them had chosen their fates anyway._

_Being an Arcobaleno was a curse._

"Reborn"

The aforementioned hit man stopped his thoughts to look at the person who called his name. Luce smiled when the boy gave her a questioning look. "Sir Giotto says we should head at the towns interior, the others have headed at the alley way." The boy nodded in understanding.

"Ah, Giotto would be fine" Vongola Primo looked at the two younger people and smiled.

"But it would be very disrespectful in our part" Luce reasoned out but Giotto being Giotto never listened and insisted what he wanted. In the end Luce approved to call Giotto and his guardians by their names and just decided to add the proper Japanese suffix.

"Giotto?"

The Vongola boss turned around and saw a rather familiar (since-he-was-always-having-coffee-bonding-time-with-him-and-he-was-he's-friend) red head. Cozart waved his free hand, since the other was holding a package.

"Cozart" Giotto smiled at his friend.

"What are you doing here Giotto?" Cozart never bothered to hide his puzzled look. "Did you manage to sneak out of G's eagle eyes again, left your mountain load of paper work and decided to have a merry trip in town?"

"Not this time" Giotto politely pointed towards Luce and Reborn. "I'm here to help them find some kids" Cozart looked at the strangers and nodded his head. Thinking that with Giotto's intuition he would have already turned them down if he had sensed that they can't be trusted. However, the Vongola boss decided to help, then that must mean he sensed no ill intentions at them.

"What are you doing here Cozart?" The first Shimon boss showed the package he was holding then pointed at the post office. "I needed to deliver this package to my Aunt in Milan"

Then he paused for awhile before deciding. "Well, I had no other important plans for today, say why don't you guys wait for me and I'll help look for those kids?"

"That would be great, thanks Cozart!"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Lambo!"

The child looked up and saw some familiar faces and came rushing towards them. He childishly wrapped his hands at one of the boy's legs.

"SKULL-NII LAMBO-SAMA WAS SO SCARED!"

Skull looked at Verde for help not knowing what to do. Sure he was a daredevil who had faced death countless of times, but he never encountered anything like this.

Skull has no idea whatsoever to make a child…most specially Lambo to stop crying. Usually whenever this happens; Luce, Fon, Tsuna, Takeshi, Enma, Chrome and Ryohei (A.K.A the good Samaritans) would already be on his side, offering words of comfort.

"Give him a candy" Verde pointed out. Skull started looking at his pockets and was rather dismayed when he found none. "Do you have one?"

"Everyone knows I hated sweets or anything that contains sugar" Skull sighed at Verde's answer. How could have he forgotten? He then hopefully looked at G and Daemon. "Hey, do you guys happen to have any sweets?"

G looked rather annoyed at the moment as he eyed at Lambo with disbelief. Out off all the kids he could have encountered, why does he have to come face to face with a Lampo look alike first? And the fact that their names almost sounded the same! Ugh! Can't this day get any worst?

Oh yeah, it could. He hasn't met mini-Alaude and mini-Daemon yet. G scowled at his incoming misfortune.

"Tsch. I don't have one"

"It just so happened that I have some here" Daemon reached into his pockets and produced three different flavoured candies. G eyed the mist guardian and never hesitated to ask. "Where the hell did you get those?"

"Nufufu, I took them from Giotto" Daemon eerily chuckled. "But I had already confiscated all of Giotto's sweets away" G stated

"Nufufu…no you haven't" G looked puzzled. Daemon gave the storm guardian a sly smile. "Nufufu, underneath Giotto's bed was a lose floorboard where he keeps all his sweets…Lampo and I found out about it by accident, we often steal his sweets from him"

G was practically burning with Anger. Giotto would definitely hear from him later.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"So how old are you two?" Asari asked in an attempt to start a conversation with Colonnello and Lal Mirch. The two stopped walking to look at him. Asari smiled uneasily. "Well its okay if you don't want to tell me"

Colonnello grinned at him. "No it's fine, kora!"

"Colonnello was seventeen and I'm sixteen" Lal answered his question. Asari sees this as a welcoming sign to ask more questions. Alaude meanwhile was just silently listening to the conversation, mentally taking note to remember any valuable information.

"So how long have you known each other?"

This time it was Colonnello who answered. "Lal and I had known each other since I was eight and she was seven. Then we met the others around the time Lal turned twelve" Asari nodded in understanding. "How about the kids? What's your relation with them?"

"We are their sempai's and sort of like their mentors, kora!"

"Mentors?"

"We are taking care of them. Teaching them everything they needed to learn, honing their skills and training them ready" Lal explained.

Alaude looked puzzled. _"What are they preparing for?_

"Ready for what?" Asari asked in a serious tone. Both teens looked away in different directions, intentionally avoiding the question asked.

"Answer his question" Alaude ordered in a rather cold tone, handcuffs ready to strike at the teens. Then to his and Asari's surprise the two just started walking further into the forest not even slightly intimidated by the aloof guardian's coldness or the fact that they are actually being threatened. It was as if they had already expected the cloud's personality.

Asari's friendly aura instantly vanished and was instantly replaced with something akin to being suspicious. These teens are not really what they seems, well no one in the right mind can really just ignore and not fear Alaude, heck, even Giotto would flinch seeing his guardian. But these two just shrugged it off and acted like as if it was nothing.

Alaude meanwhile was a bit irritated and at the same time awed. No one had dared to act like that to him before except a lunatic-melon-headed-illusionist named Daemon Spade and a sky boss in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"I'm sorry but you need to answer our question or we won't be able to help you any longer" Asari stated in serious tone. The two teens along with their cohorts are hiding something really important, that was what had came concluding inside the rain guardians mind. Alaude also seemed to be thinking the same.

"Rushing out things would get you to nowhere…" Lal Mirch told the Rain and Cloud guardians with seriousness evident in her tone as if she was talking to someone younger. "…answers you seek are bound to come in due time"

"What's wrong with finding the answer in an earlier state?" Alaude asked coldly.

"The fact that your mind may not be able to comprehend what's going on, kora" Colonnello answered the question this time. "Patience never really killed anyone, so we think it would do best for all of you to hold on to your thoughts for now"

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Well, I think we should get going, kora" Colonnello pointed towards the river's direction. "I think I heard voices coming from that area"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"It's really dark here Spanner"

The young inventor just shrugged. "The mafia was a darker place" Soichi frowned at his best friend making the other raise a brow. "What? I'm just being realistic"

The young strategist was silent for a few moments before asking "Did you ever regret being with the Vongola?" Spanner stopped walking and took out another lollipop. "No, I don't"

"Why? The mafia was a wicked place" Soichi reasoned out. "

"Tsuna" Spanner answered with one word while seemingly happy that this time it was a strawberry flavoured lollipop. "There was something with him that makes me want to believe that there's still light in the mafia no matter how dark it has become." Soichi nodded in understanding. "Well he did tell us he'll change the mafia"

"What about you?" Soichi looked puzzled at his friend's question. "What about me?"

"Why haven't you left?"

"My answer would be the same as yours.'Tsuna' was our common reason" Soichi looked at the sky "I wanted to see him change the mafia and I wanted to be there by his side helping him in every way I can" The red haired stared at the blond who was now sporting a small smile on his face, an emotion he rarely shows to anyone. "Then let's be the greatest strategist and the best inventor Vongola would ever have"

Soichi nodded. "Roger that!"

Spanner showed another rare smile and looked ahead of him. He saw the entry way to where they are currently in.

"Well, Looks like we've reached the alleyway's entrance" Spanner pointed at a direction. Both boys sighed with relief.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"So, these kids we're suppose to be searching for, how do they look?" Cozart asked, returning back to where he left Giotto and the two teens. The boy, whom he had now known as Reborn smirked at his question. "That's easy, they look a lot like Giotto-san and his guardians"

"Oh, okay….wait! What?"

"They look like Giotto-san and his guardians" Reborn scowled and whispered to himself. _"What's wrong with this people, making me repeat myself? I was suppose to be the worlds greatest hit man not a remote with a rewind button"_

"I KNEW IT GIOTTO! HOW COME YOU ALREADY HAVE KIDS! WHO WAS THE UNLUCKY GIRL? WHY HAVEN'T I MET HER? WAS IT TO MUCH OF A BURDEN TO YOU TO INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING?" Cozart started shouting at the top of his lungs while at the same time furiously shaking the now scared-at-his-friend Giotto. "WAIT, ARE YOU EVEN MARRIED? AND WHAT ABOUT G! HOW COME HE NEVER TOLD ME HE GOT A GIRL? WE WE'RE SUPPOSE TO TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING!"

"Ahem… please calm down Cozart" Giotto was now unsure what to do and was rather looking uneasily. Why wouldn't he? The town's people are now surrounding them curiously. "Sorry for the disturbance, please do go back to whatever it was that you are doing" He kindly told the towns people accompanying it with a courteous bow.

Most of the people hurriedly went back to their original places while a few was quite reluctant. Apparently depressed that the 'free show' ended too early.

"What was it Leon?" Reborn's voice was heard making his three companions look at his direction. Luce smiled. "I see. Leon must have found something" Reborn nodded. "He's a good tracker isn't he?"

"Where did that green toad came from and why was it so big?" Cozart asked looking curiously at the green chameleon. Giotto was as curious; he never noticed the animal before. Reborn frowned at them. "He's not a toad; Leon was a chameleon so stop insulting him. If you want a toad, go ask Mammon"

"It was a chameleon?" Cozart asked with shock. Giotto looked at his friend with a mock grin. "It was indeed a chameleon Cozart. See? This is the result of you skipping all of our science classes back in elementary, you learned nothing"

"You do know you're just getting even on me for teasing you back then, when G never let you skip, right?" Cozart stated. Giotto beamed at his friend and nodded.

"Excuse me" Giotto and Cozart both looked at Luce who was smiling. "Looks like we found two of them" She was rather happy to be pointing at a certain direction. Reborn who used to be standing near them was already walking his way to the said spot.

The two bosses stared at each other with shock when they saw the kids who looked so much like Alaude and Knuckles. Well, they did tell that the kids looked similar to them… but still it was a shock.

"HEY LOOK KYOYA! IT'S MASTER PAO-PAO TO THE EXTREME!"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

Hayato kicked a stone…then another…and another…and another…and, oh well, he kicked a lot of stones. Why?

Reason 1?

They still haven't found their way out.

Reason 2?

He was stuck with a certain Takeshi Yamamoto who was actually not doing anything wrong but to smile and show his pearly white teeth.

Reason 3?

Enma Kozato showed up and not his Jyuudaime.

Hayato started kicking more stones.

"What time is it now?" Enma asked. "I'm really starting to get hungry" Takeshi reached inside his polo shirt's inner pockets and produced three energy bars. Then he gave the first two to his siblings before taking the third one to himself. "This should be able to give us energy for some time, but I don't think it'll last long considering we haven't had anything to eat since last night"

"Thanks" Enma and surprisingly even Hayato told the other boy in sheer gratitude. Although for Enma it was in a really introverted way and with Hayato a really harsh one. Takeshi just laughed, already used to his siblings attitudes.

"I hope someone finds us soon enough" Takeshi sat on the grass to take some rest. Enma awkwardly bowed at the baseball player. "Keep wishing Takeshi-kun, your seemingly undeniable stroke of luck might be able to save us from this misfortune" He started praising the rain guardian.

Takeshi and Hayato blinked at the Earth flame holder. Was he really that desperate to act like that?

"Ha-ha" Takeshi sheepishly laughed. He really never wanted to disappoint Enma but also, he knew too well that just happily and cheerily asking for someone to rescue them was one thing but for someone to just magically appear would be another.

"Please Takeshi, please, please, please…"

Takeshi sighed deeply. Well it wouldn't hurt to try right? "I wish someone would find us soon"

"…Takeshi, Hayato, Enma"

The three mentioned lad looked towards a certain direction after hearing their names. Then they saw Skull, Verde and even Lambo who was happily keeping himself busy with a candy in his mouth.

Hayato sighed with relief. Enma started happily beaming at Takeshi while muttering words like 'I knew it' and 'you're really lucky'. Takeshi gently told the red haired boy that it was just a mere coincidence while apparently debating to his self whether giving the energy bar to Enma was such a nice idea or not.

"Nufufu, it looks like we've found another three" the three boys looked at their surroundings trying to find the unfamiliar voice.

"Tsch. About time" Another voice was heard.

Then to their surprise Daemon Spade and G of the first generation family showed up. Not by wills on rings but by body, flesh and blood. The three young boys looked curiously towards Verde and Skull who both mouthed a 'we'll-explain-everything-later'

The trio nodded in understanding.

Takeshi smiled at the first generation guardians.

Enma timidly bowed down with respect.

Hayato grimaced at the duo.

"Nufufu… That one really looks like Asari; they even have the same kind of smile. The other one looks a lot like you. Both of you even had that same scowl"

"Tsch." G stated not really able to deny the mist guardians words. "I didn't expect one of them to look like Cozart tough"

"We think they're all very tired and hungry by now, can we get going so they can get some rest?" Skull asked the two first generation guardians.

"Nufufu. Very well" Daemon Spade smirked. "This is really getting interesting; somehow I can't wait to see my mini version"

...versions" Verde mumbled. "Mini versions"

"What was that, Nufufu?" Daemon Spade heard. He just had to make sure.

"You have two look alike. Even tough the boy was a lot similar to you than the girl" Skull explained. Daemon started beaming with happiness!

And G?

Well, the storm guardian never really liked what he just heard. Already having an irritating illusionist in his life was considered by him as a punishment, adding two look alike, illusionists or not was plain torture. "Tsch. Let's go back"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Something tells me Spanner had been here" Fon was gazing towards the empty lollipop wrapper carelessly thrown on the ground. Being the really good Boy Scout he was, he picked it up and dumped it inside a trash bin that was awkwardly only a few steps away.

"Hey Fon, wanna bet that the first thing he did after finding himself in an unknown place was to enjoy a lollipop" Mammon stared at the storm Arcobaleno.

"No thanks, Mammon" Fon calmly told the mist illusionist. The girl inwardly frowned but kept a poker face outside. "You're no fun"

"This place was really dark, there might be ghosts lurking around here" Lampo was standing really, really close to Knuckles, ready to grab and not let go of the priest just in case a ghost really does show up. The spoiled, cowardly boy was trembling with fear.

"Do not fear, I Father Knuckles is here" Knuckles held his hands in praying position.

"We should keep walking; I've got the feeling it hasn't been that long since Spanner left this area" Mammon monotonously said and started to walk away. "Then, there's a great possibility he was not alone"

"You're right, Mammon" Fon pointed towards a certain sight where in a boy with dirty blond hair had uncharacteristically climbed up a gigantic knight's statue and was now viewing the whole place like a pirate assigned on a pirate ship's view deck. Another boy, this time a red head, wearing glasses was yelling at the other boy to get down, looking slightly embarrassed at his friends actions.

"Oh, finally we've found two of them" Knuckles smiled. "Praise the almighty one for his kindness"

"But wait" Lampo looked suspiciously at the two Arcobaleno's "Didn't you guys told us that the kids looked similar to us. Well, as far as I can see those two brats over there are far from looking similar to any of us"

"Have you also missed the part wherein we said the word 'most'?" Mammon pointed out. "We never told any of you that they all looked like your mini carbon copies, it was clear we said most of them do"

"Yes, they did tell us that Lampo" Knuckles agreed to what the mist Arcobaleno was saying. Fon who was calmly listening to the conversation smiled at the three and kindly stated. "We should let those two know we are here before they decide to leave the area"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

Kyoya glared at Ryohei for the loudness of his voice. If only the boxer hadn't been useful as of the moment, (Kyoya had him ask directions and questions to all those crowding herbivores) he would have already bitten him to death.

The raven haired boy inwardly sulked before looking towards where the enthusiastic boxer had been pointing. He smirked when he saw Reborn approaching them; well at least he found another carnivore in this ostensibly too herbivorous place.

"Ciaossu" Reborn's infamous greeting was heard by the kids.

"EXTREMELY NICE TO SEE YOU MASTER PAO-PAO!" Ryohei greeted the fedora wearing teen. Kyoya just gave a slight bow to acknowledge the hit man's presence before asking in an icy tone. "Where are we?"

Reborn smirked at the young boy's attitude. "Somewhere familiar but at the same time its not" Kyoya grimaced at the older boy's statement. "I want to go back to Namimori"

"I'm sorry Kyoya but as of the moment that wouldn't be possible" a voice familiar to both Kyoya and Ryohei was heard. The two looked and saw Luce being accompanied by two other people. Both boys had their eyes widening with shock after recognizing who the two people are. For the sake of their sanity, it was Vongola Primo and Shimon Primo.

Kyoya, whose initial surprise had gone as quickly as it came, looked at the two Arcobaleno with a questioning eye. Namimori and his concerns towards the mentioned precious place pushed aside as of the moment.

"Later" Luce's one word answer was being accompanied by a smile. Kyoya although wanting to know everything now, nodded with understanding.

"WHAT WAS EXTREMELY GOING ON MASTER PAO-PAO?" Ryohei, unlike Kyoya who decided to voice his questions in silence, had decided to shout the matter as loud as he could. "ARE WE EXTREMLY DEAD NOW AND WAS EXTREMLY IN HEAVEN?" The young boxer asked, assuming they are really dead after he saw both Vongola and Shimon Primo.

"Master Pao-Pao?" Giotto repeated Ryohei's address to Reborn.

"No, Giotto-san, that's not my real name either." Reborn smirked at the first Vongola boss "Do you know I've got about a thousand aliases?" Then he produced a folded paper from his pocket. "Want to see the list?" He asked with fake curiosity. Giotto was about to nod when Reborn grimly added. "Just to warn you tough, everyone who had seen the list had all died from a terrible, terrible death"

Giotto gulped. Was that true?

"Come on, Reborn-kun, stop teasing Giotto-san" Luce gently told the fedora wearing boy. Cozart thought that the boy would never listen but to his surprise, Reborn actually nodded and even muttered a 'yes Luce'. Giotto meanwhile was starting to acknowledge Luce more; it looks like the fedora wearing teen really does obey her.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Kufufu, I think we all should keep going" Mukuro suggested after he and his two companions had taken a really good rest and a not that delicious but still satisfying meal.

"Wait, Mukuro-nii" Tsuna stopped his older sibling. Mukuro gave the younger lad a questioning look. "What was it Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I think we should just wait here" Tsuna told the older male. "I've got the feeling that someone will find us here"

"Hyper Intuition again, eh" Mukuro chuckled. "Very well then, let's wait here" He then glanced towards his twin. "Would that be fine to you, Chrome?"

"Yes, big brother" The girl shyly nodded and sat on the grass in a way that she felt most comfortable. Mukuro leaned on a nearby tree and Tsuna sat close towards the river, watching the flowing river and the occasional passing fallen leaves with amazement.

"Finally found you three, kora"

"Colonnello onii-san" Tsuna stood up and rushed towards the older boy to give him a hug. The blond teen grinned and messed the younger boy's gravity defying hair.

"I see you're fine, maggots" Lal Mirch addressed the trio. Tsuna smiled at the girl. "You're here too, Lal-nee" he gave the girl a hug.

"Kufufu" Mukuro chuckled. "About time, you find us since you need to answer a lot of what, where, when, why and how from me" Then he glanced towards his twin who had been silent all along. Looks like Chrome was actually focused on something, Mukuro averted his eyes to where his twin was looking and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Alaude and Asari standing right there. After making sure it was no illusion, he chuckled and tugged onto Colonnello's military inspired clothes to ask. "Why are the first generation guardians here?"

"We'll tell everything later, kora"

"Kufufu, very well" He nodded while chuckling and wasn't so stunned when Tsuna hadn't been surprised seeing the two first generation guardians. Mukuro knew too well that it has something to do with Tsuna's hyper intuition.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Tsunayoshi-kun" Asari smiled at Tsuna with greeting. Yes, the friendly boy was already having conversations with the first rain guardian. "My name is Asari Ugetsu; may I know if you are Japanese?"

"Yes, sir" Tsuna nodded, answering by using the Japanese language.

"So how did you learn Italian?" Asari asked with curiosity. Tsuna pointed towards Mukuro than at Chrome. "Some of my siblings are Italian and that's why I learned so I can talk to them"

"Oh, that's great" Asari smiled as he glanced towards Daemon Spade's look alike(s). "And who are your friends, may I ask?"

"Kufufu…Mukuro Rokudo at your service and this is my sister Chrome" Mukuro introduced himself and his sister. Chrome timidly bowed in acknowledgement while Mukuro chuckled creepily, one that reminded Asari of a certain melon haired illusionist.

"Ah, I see" Asari gave the boy a friendly smile "I'm Asari Ugetsu and that man who was with me was named Alaude" He pointed towards Alaude's direction who by that time was emitting a pissed of atmosphere, most probably because he just saw not one but two Daemon Spade minis.

"Nice to meet you, Asari-san" Chrome bowed timidly. Mukuro smiled and patted his sister's head gently. "You don't have to be afraid of them my dear Chrome, they won't hurt you"

"He's right Chrome-nee" Tsuna nodded with agreement. "Besides they helped Lal-nee and Colonnello-nii find us"

"Hai"

"So now that we are all done with the introductions, we should head back" Asari suggested. The teens and the kids nodded while Alaude already went his way back into the Vongola Mansion.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Spanner, get down from there, you might fall down" Soichi worriedly told the other boy "and people might think you're a weird guy"

Spanner looked back at the other boy with boredom.

"I liked it here"

"Spanner!" Soichi clutched his stomach. The pain acting up all again, it's been a few hours since he had taken those pills from Spanner and the relieving effects had already worn off.

Spanner seeing the other boy's misfortune, jumped down from above the statue. "You're no fun"

"Sorry" Soichi clutched his stomach even more. Spanner sighed and looked at the other boy with concern. "The medicine I gave you earlier was the last one I had; say do you have some with you?"

"All my medicine is at my bedside drawer"

Spanner sighed. "Well, I'll just go get some help" He dusted his pants and prepared to leave.

Just then someone called his name.

"Spanner"

The mentioned boy and his companion looked towards where the voice came from and saw a smiling Chinese teen. Soichi sighed with relief while Spanner nodded at the incoming teen, he noticed Mammon was just a few feet away and was being accompanied by Knuckles and Lampo of the first generation.

Oh…Wait! What?

"Are we in the past?" Spanner asked the storm Arcobaleno. He concluded that it was the closest, most logical reason to what's going on. The two, first generation couldn't be the ones residing inside the Vongola rings, he was sure of it.

Being dead wasn't an option either. Departed people's souls shouldn't be able to feel pain but seeing that Soichi still suffers from his abnormal stomach pain only proved that they are still very much alive.

The two can't also be TYL Ryohei and Lambo. He had seen the actual, older versions of those two and these two people he sees right at the very moment were not them.

"What are you talking about, Spanner?" Soichi asked, still trying to bear the pain from his stomach. Spanner pointed towards Lampo and Knuckles. "Them"

Soichi looked at the direction his friend was pointing…

Then he saw them…

The next thing happening was Soichi fainting on the spot.

Fon worriedly run to the fainted boy's aid and picked him up. Then he looked t the other boy. "Yes we are indeed in the past. The other's are here too, the other Arcobaleno's as well, are currently being aided by the first generation guardians into locating the others"

"So do they know?"

"If by that you meant about us, no not yet" Fon calmly told the young mechanic. "So you have to keep quiet for the mean time" Spanner nodded in understanding.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked with concern once he, Lampo and Mammon had reached Fon and the two kids.

"He just fainted, but nothing to worry about" Fon stated calmly. "He'll be fine"

"Still we should go back to the mansion" Knuckles told the Chinese teen. "We can properly take care of him there and I think the other kid also needs some rest"

"I think so too, thanks Knuckles-san"

* * *

><p>-<strong>Chapter 5 done-<strong>

**Well, uploading this chapter came a bit later than planned…and it's actually longer than the previous ones.**

**I also think some of the scenes are a bit crappy, pardon me for that!**

**Please leave your opinions, suggestions and comments at the review section.**

**That's it… Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to the ones who added this story on favorites and alerts. ****Thanks to the lurkers and readers...****and thanks to the following people for their reviews -) Digimon fan 1997, Zolazola, long live marshmallows, lelouch84, mad31lina, Kichou, Akari-chan, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, Aimless-A-Smiles, Little Bookwyrm, chibiraion, cloudystreet, YuujouKami, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, and Ecris-vains en formation.**

**-enjoy this next chapter-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The first generation stared at their younger counterparts and blinked…the similarities between them and the kids are really quite disturbing. Then there was the fact that the brats act like them too, it was just too creepy…really, really creepy indeed.

The younger generation also did the same, wondering how they are currently seeing their supposed to be already-dead-for-a-couple-hundred-years ancestors alive and most definitely looking fine, young and sturdy.

"All of you must be really confused right now" Luce broke the unwavering amount of uneasiness coming from the two generations and even with Shimon Primo and his successor. Cozart had almost fainted when he saw the timid boy named Enma and how eerily the young boy resembled him. He actually thought that only Vongola had their minis…and then he saw him.

"I'll take the silence as a yes" Luce smiled then her eyes shifted solely towards Giotto, his guardians, and Cozart. "Whatever things you'll find out must remain as a secret and shall not at any point leak out to anyone else"

The adults all looked at Giotto, waiting for his decision.

"You all have our word" Giotto was in boss mode. Even G and Alaude who at most times would both argue with the sky haven't had anything to say. They just nodded in agreement. A decision that has nothing to do with Giotto going into hyper dying will mode.

It was a decision best summarized in one word, _Curiosity._

If there was one thing similar to that of the first generation Storm and Cloud. It was the fact that both of them hated not knowing. And right now, they wanted to know everything…about the teens that seems to all exceed the aura of being mysterious and powerful and the kids whom, they can't deny, really does look like them.

Luce nodded then opened her mouth to speak "Ah, how am I suppose to start…" her words was left hanging. She looked like she was actually weighing the words she was about to say. Luckily enough, Fon decided to rescue the mafia princess from her current situation.

"Why not introduce the kids first?" Luce smiled at the Chinese teen and nodded. She glanced at the kids and stated in a motherly like voice. "These people here have been kind enough to let us in, so it would be nice for all of you to tell them your names"

The kids all had different reactions. Both Giotto and Asari's look alike had smiles on their face. G's carbon copy was scowling. Knuckle's mini was beaming with a cheery aura and loudly shouted the word "extreme". The kid that greatly resembles Alaude was emitting an aura stating he'd rather be anywhere else but there. The male mini Daemon had let out a creepy laugh while the female hid behind her brother. Lampo's younger look alike doesn't seem to understand what's going on and was lazing at a corner, picking at his nose. Cozart's mini doppelganger had timidly hid behind Giotto's look alike. The other two kid who does not look like anyone else in the room both sported different reactions, the dirty blond looked indifferent while the red head glanced nervously at the first family and clutched his stomach.

"Tsuna, why don't you go first?" Fon smiled at Giotto's look alike.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna like everyone else" Tsuna smiled then his eyes landed towards a young silver head who amazingly had the same level for scowling as G...and what more? Just like G whose face softens at the sight of Giotto, the scowling boy's face had softened with Tsuna's gaze.

_Mini Giotto also had a loyal mini G..._

"Che, I'm only telling you my name since Jyuudaime did it too"...and he even speaks like G. "Hayato Gokudera and if you even touch Jyuudaime I am going to blow your heads till next week"

_Loyalty, Over protectiveness__, anyone?_

"Ha-ha, that was not very nice Hayato" Asari's look alike was smiling at the silver haired boy who scowled back in return. The taller boy was unfazed and just kept smiling. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, do you play baseball?"

_Baseball? what's a baseball?_

"EXTREME! I AM RYOHEI SASAGAWA TO THE EXTREME! DO YOU EXTREMELY PLAY BOXING TOO?" Knuckles look alike starts punching in the air. "LET'S ALL HAVE A BOXING MATCH TO THE EXTREME!"

_Talk about an extremely loud boxing fanatic_

"Lambo-sama want's more candy!, give Lambo-sama more candy!" Lampo's miniature version was demanding for more candy "If you give Lambo-sama candy, he'll make you his personal slave"

_Mini Lampo that talk's like adult Lampo...great, just great...sarcastically great_

"Kufufu...Mukuro Rokudo and this is my twin sister Chrome, touch her and die!" The male mini Daemon introduced him and his sister with a creepy aura accompanied by a creepier laugh. The young girl shyly bowed towards the first generation "Nice to meet you"

_The boy was creepy? check. The girl was shy? check. They have a weird hairstyle like Daemon? a big check._

"Hn. Kyoya Hibari" Alaude's look alike was sporting a very deadly aura. He smirked, evilly "Fight me, herbivores"

_A cold-blooded mini Alaude had just arrived...run, if you still value your life!_

"Enma Kozato, nice to meet you" A young, timid red head who was undoubtedly Cozart's mini, had quickly hid himself behind Tsuna after introducing himself.

_A shy not so Cozart-like, look-alike? now that's one surprising thing_

"Spanner" The blond boy who doesn't look like anyone, simply addressed himself and afterwards ignored the first generation.

_*twitch*_

"Soichi Irie...happy to meet all of you and thanks" The red head wearing glasses had clutched tighter to his stomach after telling his name.

_He doesn't look happy at all...He look pained_

"Well it was nice meeting all of you" Giotto smiled at the kids "Now, why don't we also introduce ourselves"

"You don't have too" Tsuna smiled at Giotto "We already know who you guys are"

The first generation family stared at the boy with shock. How would they know them? Unless, they were some spy working for a rival mafia family? But the kids are too young! Wait, they must have been sent by the enemy family to lure them out!

But the teens that are with them...

Pause...What if the teens were the spies and are using the kids as tools?...They must save the kids...Pronto!

"We are not spies from an enemy family so don't associate us with those not so goody, goody bunch" Reborn flipped his fedora then started playing with his side bangs.

The first generation stared at him. How did he knew what they have been thinking? He read minds...yeah, that must be it.

"No, I don't read minds But I do read facial expressions" Reborn smirked "And you are all too easy to read"

Another silence from the first generation, another smirk from Reborn.

"Uhm,ah well" Giotto nervously shifted his gaze towards Tsuna and the other kids. "Then how did they know us?" He asked the teens. Colonnello was about to speak when one of the kids, Takeshi stood up and walked towards the blond teen.

"Neh, Colonnello-nii why are they here? aren't they suppose to be dead?" Takeshi tagged at Colonnello's shirt, his eyes looked curious. The other kids except Tsuna, Kyoya, Mukuro, Soichi and Spanner who all had an idea as to what's going on, also looked puzzled.

"Dead? what does he mean dead? I'm still very much alive, Thank You very much" Daemon stated with a hint of annoyance and sarcasm.

"Because, you're all supposed to be dead" Mammon stopped counting the money she was holding to answer Daemon. "Now my money counting concentration was ruined because of you, pay me to make up for it"

"Nufufu...do you want to die, instead?" Daemon asked but was intrigued by her words.

"Really? You are going to kill me?" Mammon asked in monotone. "I'd be very surprised if you'd manage to"

"If your successful in killing her, can you kill me next?" Skull asked the melon-headed illusionist, he was grinning.

"Nufufu, are you two lunatic?" Daemon questioned. Skull shrugged.

"What do they mean about us being dead?" Alaude questioned, his interrogative aura currently on a high level . "And how come they know us? Does that mean you already know who we are even before we've introduced ourselves? Are you really not spies?Who are you guys, really? and why do these brats look like us?"

Hayato snorted. "As if I wanted to look like pink-head in the first place"

G, feeling insulted glared at his younger counterpart. "My hair was not pink!"

Hayato grinned. "Pink-head". G fumed with anger, that's it, he officially hates his mini doppelganger, even if the boy got his awesome face.

"Hayato, that's not very nice" Tsuna told the silver haired boy. "You should say sorry"

Surprisingly for the first generation, Hayato did as he was asked. "I'm sorry for calling you pink-head, but to make things clear, I still hate you" He scowled at G.

"I don't like you too, brat" G scowled back.

"G, stop picking fights with someone younger than you" Giotto eyed his friend. "Besides, I believe there are some questions that needs some clear answers"

G gave one last glare at Hayato before calming down. "Let's discuss it, shall we"

"Kids, why don't you all go play outside first? Go and have some fun, just don't wonder off very far and try not to get hurt" Luce looked at the tenth generation.

"But, we want to know what's going on Luce-nee" Takeshi stated. The other kids nodded with agreement.

"We'll tell you guys after we're done talking to them" Luce smiled at the raven haired boy. "For now there are some thing we need to discuss with them alone, okay?"

"Promise, you'll all going to tell us later?" Tsuna asked. Luce nodded and held out her pinky. "Pinky swear"

"Pinky swear" Tsuna smiled and told the other kids to get out of the room. Surprisingly, even mini-Alaude and mini-male Daemon listened to him. The kids walked out of the room.

"See that huh? Daemon, Alaude you're doppelgangers are listening to my mini" Giotto pointed out "and your not to me?" He pouted.

Someone faked as cough. Turns out, it was G!

"Even you, G!" Giotto acted hurt but was soon calm and collected like a boss. "Let's discuss"

"I think it would be better if each one of us would ask them questions" Asari suggested. The first generation and even Cozart nodded in agreement.

"Just a warning, get your pity little heads ready" Verde told the first generation. "Your brains may not have the ability to process everything and you guys might end with brain damage"

"What do you think of us?" Lampo questioned "We are not the Vongola for nothing"

"This is getting boring... are we even going to start talking or what?" Lal Mirch asked no one in particular.

"Sorry" Giotto faked a cough. "So, who are you guys really?"

"We already told you guys who we are, kora" Colonnello grinned.

"I am not talking about your names" Giotto calmly sat on a chair, having been standing all along. "My intuition tells me you guys are so much more and that we are somehow connected with the kids"

"As expected from the first boss of the greatest mafia family" Reborn smirked. The first generation and Cozart Shimon had their alertness turned on. How come they knew of Giotto being a mafia boss? And why aren't they surprised or at least even frightened when Lampo mentioned Vongola? Come to think of it, all this time, the teens was never at least not even once surprised.

It was like, they've known the first family all along...

"Actually..."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Enma timidly asked. "Tsuna?"

"Yeah, why was the first family here, they should be dead right?" Takeshi was puzzled. "I asked but I never got an answer"

"ARE THEY EXTREMELY HERE TO CHALLENGE US IN A BOXING MATCH?" Ryohei asked. Everyone covered their ears at the loudness the boy caused. Kyoya and Hayato glared at the boxer.

"Kufufu..that's not it turf-top boxer who swallowed a microphone" Mukuro laughed creepily.

"THEN WHAT WAS IT TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei asked in a much louder voice than before.

"Kufufu...I take back what I said, you did not swallow a mic" Mukuro was covering his ears "You swallowed a speaker"

"For once, I agree with pineapple boy" Hayato looked at Tsuna with concern "Are you all right, Jyuudaime? Turf-top did not blast your ears did he? Shall I finish him of with my explosives?"

"I'm fine Hayato"

"So, will someone tell me what's going on?" Enma asked timidly.

"I want to know too" Chrome peeked from behind her brother. "Why was the first generation, alive?"

"Yeah, Jyuudaime...aren't they suppose to be dead?"

"Well...It not that 'they are supposed to be dead' it's more like 'we are not suppose to be alive'" Tsuna explained "At least, not yet in this era"

"What do you mean, Tsuna?"

* * *

><p><strong>Double Cliffhanger... XD<strong>

**This chapter was short and crappy, sorry**

**The next chapters would be longer and I'll try to make it as good as I possibly can, promise!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you -) PEOPLE who added this story on favorites and alert**

**Thank you-) Readers and Passerbys**

**Thank you -) Reviewers : Kichou, long live marshmallows, anydayanywhere, Final Syai Lunar Generation, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, Cafuchi, ViperineVampire, Digimon fan 1997, Little Bookwyrm, chibiraion, YuujouKami, mischievious, Ecris-vains en formation and Zolazola**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Actually…"

The first generation eyed Luce and waited for her to continue talking…whatever she was about to say won't shock them at any way possible, right?

…believe it or not but we actually came from the future"

Or maybe not…the first generation was actually shocked at every way possible. Alaude, yes even Alaude was shocked that he almost choked on his coffee. Well, at least it wasn't as embarrassing as G who actually spat whatever it was inside his mouth (coffee, saliva and bits from the slice of cake he was eating) towards an unsuspecting victim named Daemon Spade.

"Nufufu…That was disgusting" Daemon Spade was twitching with anger "Tell me how would you like to die?"

"Calm down Daemon" Asari's friendly tone was heard "I'm sure G didn't do it on purpose, he was just surprised like the rest of us"

"Children, Lying was not good in the eyes of humanity" Knuckles lectured the Arcobaleno in a very fatherly tone.

"For making such false proclamation I am going to arrest all of you" Alaude's handcuffs were out from wherever he was hiding them. His voice was cold, as if he didn't almost choke on his drink.

"Pfft, as if the great Lampo would believe you" Lampo's lazy eyes was now looking at the Arcobaleno.

"But what if it was true?" Verde gave his co-lightning flame holder a smirk.

"What do you think, Giotto?" Cozart looked at his friend.

"I believe them being from the future…" Giotto looked at the Arcobaleno with a serious tone. He was currently in boss mode. G was about to voice his protests "…but it does not mean I trust them."

"Hear that? Giotto does not trust you" Lampo smirked at Verde who decided that ignoring the green haired was the best way to save his scientific smartness from Lampo's idiocy.

"But I am willing to listen to them and give my judgement later" Giotto added to his statement. "As decided earlier, each of my guardians would ask a question, so please answer them honestly"

"We understand, Giotto-san" Luce looked at her friends who all nodded with approval. "We need to make clear of all your doubts and mistrusts so we'll tell you as far as we are allowed to" She told the first generation. "So who would want to ask first?"

"If you guys really are from the future, are the clothes you're wearing the current fashion trends?"

...

*blink*

...

*blink*

"Stop asking ridiculous questions!" G gave Lampo a hard smack on the head.

"No it's fine, kora?" Colonnello smirked "Our clothes are not exactly part of the fashion trends, if yes so, how would we stand out?"

"Our clothes are customized on our own liking" Lal Mirch added "or at least as much as possible details are added to make it somewhat unique from others"

"Hey, wouldn't that be troublesome?" Asari asked. "I mean too much work?"

"Each of us have our own seamstresses, who only make clothes for us and no one else" Fon smiled "So, it's really not much of a bother"

...

"Oh"

...

"So you guys are a bunch of spoiled, rich brats?" Daemon sarcastically noted.

"You guys asked, we just gave an answer" Reborn casually stated "now, are you going to ask more silly questions or are we going to get serious?"

"Sorry..." Giotto bowed in apology. "So you guys are from the future right?"

"I think we've already told you that?" Verde adjusted his glasses.

"Then tell us, since our resemblance to those kids are uncanny..." Giotto's face held curiosity "...is we related to them?"

"Yes"

"How?" Cozart asked.

"They are your great-great-great grand kids" Luce smiled at the first generation

"WHAT!"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Jyuudaime what do you mean?"

"He wanted to say that we are in the Past" Spanner straightforwardly told the others who had no idea as to what's going on.

"The past?" Enma questioned. Tsuna nodded. "We are actually sent to our great-great-great grandfather's time"

The kids who haven't figured it out yet stared at the brunette with shock, fear and nervousness. Why wouldn't they? The last time they knew, they are all inside the comfort of the Vongola Mansion in Japan and the next thing, they just appeared in some area they don't even recognize...

... In some area 400 years in the past

...with their supposed to be dead ancestors!

"Kufufu, why haven't you realized Hayato-kun?" Mukuro creepily asked "It was rather unusual, considering you're the smartest amongst all of us"

"Shut up weird pineapple headed freak" Hayato glared at the male illusionist.

"I think he might have figured it out" Enma stated "If he wasn't too focused on worrying about Tsuna, right Takeshi?"

The said boy nodded.

"How do you know Tsuna" Takeshi looked at Tsuna. "And who else knew about this?"

"I think Kyoya, Mukuro, Spanner and Soichi had realized it too, right guys?" He eyed the mentioned names who had all nodded, with Mukuro laughing creepily. "How I found out? Well, I think it has something to do with my intuition..."

"Can you explain to us Jyuudaime?" Hayato asked.

"Unlike any of you, I've been here before, at least the future Vongola base in Italy, Papa used to run errands for grandfather and I would always tag along with him" Tsuna begin explaining "So, when I woke up and realized I was in a forest, I immediately recognized it as the forest near the Vongola Mansion, however my intuition acted up, telling me that there was something strange going on, and at first I thought that all of you guys are also here, which was exactly true but the strange feeling never stopped..."

The other kids waited for Tsuna to continue explaining.

"...then when I saw Asari-san and Alaude-san, I felt that they are the reason that my intuition had started to act up, I think I had somewhat felt their presence with the help of my intuition"

"But your hunch was just stabilized after our sempai's gave you that meaningful look, right? Kufufu" Tsuna nodded at Mukuro's question.

...

Silence

...

"So, we really are in the past?" Chrome asked timidly. She was slightly nervous. Mukuro, sensing his beloved sister uneasiness had quickly patted her head. "Don't worry Chrome, everything will be fine"

"Any idea why we had been sent here?" Enma asked.

All except Ryohei was silent.

"THEY EXTREMELY WANTED TO LEARN BOXING FROM ME!"

...cue a lot of chibi hands clasping their ears and a few chibi cute glares at the loud boxer.

"No Turf-top, they just wanted to cut your tongue so your loudness won't be a bother for us anymore once we return back home" Hayato glared at the hyperactive boy.

"Cut out your useless herbivorous argumentation or I'll bite you to death" Kyoya coldly eyed his two siblings. He started walking away.

"Kyoya, where are you going?" Soichi asked. "Luce-nee said not to cause trouble"

"I hate crowding herbivores"

"Kufufu... I think he's just hungry but was too proud to admit it" Mukuro laughed eerily once Kyoya was out of sight. "I'm a little hungry too, come Chrome let's go find the kitchen"

"Who else wanted something to eat?" Tsuna asked. Everyone else had their hands up, even Lambo who was yet to understand the whole situation...well, he just heard the word 'eat' and it meant lots of food for him so who cares what's going on...

"Tsuna, do you think our sempai's had an idea about what's going on?" Enma asked.

"Yes, I think they do" Tsuna said "I know they'll tell us some bits of information later but my intuition tells me that they would also hide something from us" Enma nodded, somehow understanding what Tsuna had meant. He may be just eight, but when your part of the mafia you have to grow up faster than most kids and had to understand your world like an adult...or else you won't be able to survive.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"But I don't want to be related to that snot-dripping-cow-child" Lampo voiced his protests.

"There's nothing you can do" Lal Mirch told the older teen.

"There is...I'll stay single for the rest of my life!" Lampo declared with a victory grin.

"On no you won't" Verde eyed the first generation lightning guardian dangerously "As much as troublesome as he can be, Lambo was under my charge and I really can't let you do what you want"

"Please don't do that Lampo-san" Luce gave the guardian a pleading look. "We've already risked a lot to come here and things have been sacrificed in order for our travel to be possible"

"Luce's right" Lal Mirch sighed "Somehow the person who sent us here managed to come up with something wherein we can tell you guys bits of information from the future and us without changing any of it, but your verdict Lampo-san could cause a lot of changes with the time Paradox"

"Someone sent you here?" Knuckles asked

"Yes, father" Skull answered the sun guardian.

"Who?" Alaude questioned.

"Vongola Nono" Reborn calmly told the first generation.

"Vongola Nono?" G repeated Reborn's word in a questioning way.

"Yes, the ninth leader of the Vongola Family, Timotheo to be exact had sent us here" Mammon said in a monotonous voice.

"Why?" Giotto asked

"We need your help to keep them safe" Fon said with seriousness evident on his voice.

"Nufufu by them, you meant the kids, right?" Daemon concluded. The teens nodded.

"Why do we have to keep those brats safe?" G questioned with a scowl "I don't care if that ungrateful silver haired brat was related to me I don't like him"

"Because aside from being your grandkids they are also your successors" Fon explained.

"Successors?" Cozart gave the storm Arcobaleno a questioning look.

"The kids are the tenth generation heirs of the Vongola Family and Enma was the heir to the Shimon Family, Spanner and Shoichi are members of the Vongola as well" Luce stated with guilt as she took her gaze away from the first generations questioning looks.

"You had all those kids working under a Mafia group?" G scowled at Luce while Giotto, Cozart and Asari looked troubled. The Vongola and Shimon Family had started out as a Vigilante group until certain situations came and they had no other choice but to convert it into a mafia. It was one of their hardest decisions, something they hadn't fully accepted yet.

…and now they just found out that their supposed to be grandkids from the future had been drag into the dreaded dark world.

"What kind of person would make kids live in a dangerous situation? Ah yes, someone like you!" G added pointing towards Luce.

One thing that didn't go too well with the Arcobaleno, most specially a certain hit man named Reborn. The fedora wearing teen was about to attack G but was held back, both by Fon and Colonnello. "Calm down Reborn, kora!"

"He just insulted Luce" Reborn stated in a dark tone as he tried to pry out of Fon and Colonnello's grasp.

"Yeah, we know that" Fon stated calmly "And we didn't like it too, but Reborn you have to cool down"

"Tsch. So you're the witch's loyal guard dog" G just insulted Reborn. Well, he didn't mind being nicknamed as Luce's guard dog but calling her a witch was another thing…

Reborn released a very dangerous aura and his killer intent rose to maximum level making even Alaude flinch with surprise and Lampo wanting to run towards the nearest restroom before he could pee his pant. Giotto and the others (except for Daemon who was actually enjoying the dark aura) looked alarmed.

"Leon" the teen called out for his most trusted animal companion. The chameleon that was invisibly resting on Reborn's fedora had shown himself and was now awaiting his master's command.

"Release me, now" He demanded his two co-Arcobaleno's with a darker tone than before.

"Calm down, Reborn" Luce stood up from where she was sitting. Reborn looked at the sky Arcobaleno, his killing intent automatically dying out. The girl gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine"

Reborn went back to his usual calm and mischievous self. "If you say so"

Fon and Colonnello, sensing that the strongest of all the Arcobaleno had calmed down, immediately released Reborn from their grasp.

"Tsch." G scowled.

"G! That's enough" Giotto gave his friend a warning look. "I apologize for my storm guardian's actions"

"Che…"

"Its fine" Luce smiled even tough she sensed that it wasn't the same with the others. Giotto had somehow felt it to and gave the other teens an apologetic look.

"Can I ask you guys, why?" Asari voiced out the question running on his mind. "Why did you let them be dragged into the dark world?"

Lal Mirch sighed while the others tried to ignore the question. Even Luce looked away again and Reborn although had calmed down, was still pissed so he never gave an answer. "Who told you we wanted this to happen?" She asked the rain guardian. "Even if we voice out our protest there was nothing we can do"

Colonnello's grinning face turned serious. "Lal Mirch was right; we never wanted them to live inside its darkness but to the mafia people, especially to some as important as them, living a normal life was a rare opportunity or that opportunity wouldn't come at all"

"But surely, there are others that can succeed the Vongola and Shimon, right?" Cozart asked "Some older ones, they're not the only ones who had our blood, I'm sure of it"

"No your wrong" Verde contradicted the Shimon boss.

"Aside from them, the only other surviving Vongola blood members were the ninth and his guardians" Skull revealed with a worried tone. "And we don't even know if they're still fine as of now"

"Explain what's going on" Alaude demanded.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"What kind of a mafia family doesn't have any food cooked for lunch?" Hayato asked with irritation when they found out that the kitchen was empty, with no food cooked even if it was near lunch and no kitchen servants as well. "Don't they know that Jyuudaime needs all the nutrients he can get?"

"Maa, calm down Hayato" Takeshi grinned as he started opening cupboards and cabinets and took out a pan. "We can just make food for everyone else since I think the cooks might be on vacation and won't return for a long time, I'll make sushi"

"Kufufu…nice idea" Mukuro also started opening a cupboard and took out a chopping board and a few knives. "Come Chrome, we'll be making some sandwiches"

"Yes big brother" The timid girl walked near her brother.

"THEN I'LL COOK FRIED CHICKEN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei started yelling "WHERE IS THE FRIDGE TO THE EXTREME!"

"This is the past onii-san; they don't have those kinds of things yet" Tsuna explained.

"OH! THEN WHERE ARE THEY KEEPING THE CHICKEN TO THE EXTREME?"

"I think they would actually catch them alive, kill them, cut them open, take their intestines out and cook them…" Spanner said indifferently "…and afterwards enjoy a feast as if they haven't just committed a bloody murder on some poor defenceless chicken"

"You eat chicken too, Spanner" Shoichi noted the young mechanic.

"At least I don't slaughter them"

"WELL I DON'T ETREMELY WANT TO MURDER A CHICKEN!" Ryohei was nodding while shouting. "WHAT SHOULD I COOK TO THE EXTREME?"

"Make egg omelettes, sempai" Takeshi suggested. "You're good at making those"

"Kufufu…and eggs are chicken too, they just haven't evolved yet" Mukuro laughed while chopping some cucumbers. Chrome was washing some lettuce.

"THEN I WILL MAKE OMELETTES TO THE EXTREME!"

"Jyuudaime let's make some fruit salad, there are lots of fresh fruits here" Hayato suggested as he held out a gigantic bowl. "We can add strawberries, cherries, apples, watermelons…."

"Sure Hayato" Tsuna smiled at the silver haired. "Kyoya-nii what are you goi—

He saw Kyoya at a corner, preparing different kinds of refreshments. He was already done making some fresh mango juice now he was making some oolong tea.

—ng to do…"

He then glanced at Shoichi and Spanner. "How about you guys?"

"Spanner and I would bake a cake" Shoichi's face was already covered with flour while Spanner was now beating some eggs he got from Ryohei, making the boxer run back towards the chicken coop to gather more eggs.

"Enma you can help me make sushi" Takeshi motioned for the red head to come over. Enma smiled and nodded. "What should I do, Takeshi-kun?"

"Let's clean these fresh fish first"

"Uhm, where did you get those, Takeshi?" Tsuna asked. Takeshi pointed towards a big barrel full of salmon.

"Oh"

"Lambo-sama wants to help too; Tsuna-nii" Lambo started tugging on Tsuna's shirt.

"YOU CAN EXTREMELY HELP ME LAMBO!" Ryohei shouted at the youngest kid.

"Hai!"

Then the kitchen door suddenly opened, revealing James the butler. The kids having not seen him before all looked half scared and half alerted. Except for Kyoya who wanted to bite the poor man to death and Mukuro who just laughed creepily, willing to draw out his trident if the strange man does something funny.

"Oh hi, don't worry I'm not a bad person" James tried to assure the kids. "I'm the butler who works under Primo"

The kids still didn't budge and eyed the older man.

"I'm not lying, my name is James" The butler introduced his self. "You must be the kids Primo told me about, you sure do look like them"

The kids looked at him warily.

"If you don't believe me you can ask the teens that are with you, they've seen me before" James stated, still attempting for the kids to talk.

"We can trust him" James searched for the boy who said the words and found out that it was Giotto's copy. "I don't sense that he was bad"

Having heard the brunettes words, all the other kids began to relax. The murderous aura from Alaude's look alike and the creepy air surrounding the male mini Daemon even subsided.

James smiled at the Tsuna. He somehow remembered the day when he first arrived at the Vongola mansion. Just like Tsuna, Giotto was actually the first one who held out a hand of acceptance.

"Hi Mr. James-san, my name is Tsuna" Giotto's carbon copy introduce themselves. Soon, even the other kids decided to tell the butler their names.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, let's play baseball some time" Takeshi smiled

"Che. Hayato Gokudera" Hayato scowled.

"My name is Lambo the great, you bow down before me!" Lambo's childish I'm superior than you remarks was heard again.

"I'M RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air

"Nice to meet you, I'm Enma" the boy bowed down in curtsey

"Spanner, that's all you need to know" Spanner continued working on the cake.

"Shoichi Irie" Shoichi held his stomach again; even introducing himself makes him nervous.

"Kyoya Hibari, remember that herbivore"

"Kufufu…Mukuro Rokudo and this is my sister Chrome" Mukuro introduced him and his sister. Chrome gave a timid bow. "Nice to meet you"

"It was nice meeting you too." James gave the kids a warm smile. "So, may I ask what you guys are doing?"

"We are cooking lunch for everybody" It was Asari's look alike who answered the question. He was having that same bright smile as the rain guardian.

James smiled back. "Can I help?"

"Huh?" Enma managed to blurt out.

"Well, I was actually supposed to prepare lunch for everyone, anyway" James stated.

"We thought you said you're a butler?" Hayato questioned looking warily at the older man.

"Yes I am, but all the other servants including the cooks had gone on vacation under Primo's orders and I'm the only one left, that's why for now I'm the one cooking for them"

"Why didn't you go on vacation too, James-san?" Chrome asked shyly

"Well, I really don't have a place to go" James admitted with a smile "The only living relative I had was my older sister and she lives in town, I can always visit her whenever I wanted too"

"Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed creepily. James somewhat flinched when he heard the eerie sound. The boy totally reminded him of Daemon. As if the kids and the Primo family was actually related in some ways.

James had no idea how true his suspicions are…

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

Unlike the kitchen which was having a warm and relaxing aura, the meeting room was a different case. Tension was starting to fill the air…

"In the future where we came from, the Vongola family was currently being attacked by a rival mafia family who wanted the power of the Vongola rings" Colonnello started explaining "The attack had been going on for about two years now and most family members had already sacrificed their lives, including the kids parents and relatives. The only remaining members aside from us, the kids and the ninth generation are the Varia, the CEDEF and some allied families like the Shimon and the Chiavarone family lead by Dino Cavallone"

"When the attack first began, Nono had immediately requested for the kids protection and they where sent to Namimori Japan from the different parts of the world they had been residing, somehow Nono felt that the kids would have a major role in ending the war" Fon continued "So as much as he doesn't want the kids getting involved, he never had much of a choice. The kids are gathered and we were sent to train them"

"Don't be ridiculous, how can a bunch of fourteen and fifteen year olds train some babies?" Lampo asked, having deducted the Arcobaleno's current age with how long the war was going.

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover'"? Skull asked the lightning guardian.

Lampo shrugged.

"That was actually the first time we had met most of the kids" Luce smiled for a while before her happy aura was exchanged with sadness. "Do you know that when we first met them; Tsuna, Hayato, Mukuro and Chrome were the only ones who had knowledge about the mafia? The others, they had no idea as to what's going on? They where actually still innocent and senseless about the world they are about to enter…

…Then they found out that the parents who had all loved and raised them where all killed mercilessly by that rival family"

Reborn chuckled, however it was not a happy one. It was somewhat an honest one "And do you know what Tsuna did when he found out the news? Instead of wailing like a child and demand for his parents to come back, he actually acted like an adult and comforted the other kids and told them that everything's going to be fine, dame-Tsuna always shocks people with his elements of surprise"

"True" Mammon stated in monotone "When he even found out that he was suppose to succeed the Vongola family he even happily told everyone that he'll change the mafia world and make it a better place, the kid was really strange in a cool but insane way, I must say"

Giotto to some extent felt proud when he heard those words.

"The kid even promised a cure for that…" Verde left his words hanging but the Arcobaleno understood what he meant.

"Cure for what?" Daemon asked.

"It was something you might or might not know" Lal Mirch told the Vongola boss "It depends whether the situation would allow it too or not"

"Tsch." G scowled again "Why do those enemy families wanted the Vongola rings anyway?"

"Have you heard about the tri-ni-set?" Skull asked the first generation. The Primo family nodded.

"How much do you guys actually know?" Colonnello asked.

"Nothing much except that the Vongola rings are part of the set and that they are extremely powerful" Giotto stated.

"What about the other two sets, kora?"

"I had no idea" Giotto admitted "When the Vendicare handed the set of rings to me, all they said was that I was part of the people who would protect something big but they never told me anything about the two other sets, heck, I don't even understand what I am suppose to protect"

"So, you really don't know much, huh?" Reborn grinned.

"Sadly…"

"What do you guys, know?" Lampo asked with curiosity. His eyes focused on the teens.

"More than you know" Verde gave the boy a smug look.

"Verde…" Luce gave the scientist a pleading look "Please, don't start another senseless fight"

"Fine, but only because I knew I would win anyway" Verde smirked at Lampo and decided to ignore him again.

"You!"

"Lampo, stop acting like a child" Knuckles told the youngest guardian.

"Be focused or I'll arrest all of you" Alaude menacingly gave a warning. "Unlike you, I wanted to know everything"

"Nufufu…I'm with the cloud on this one"

Alaude glared at Daemon then set his eyes at the teens. "Tell us about the tri-ni-set"

Luce nodded before she started explaining. "The tri-ni-set as you all know was the three most influential sets of power in the underground world. The set governs the balance between time, space and of the parallel worlds"

"One of the sets was the Vongola rings" Fon continued "The other two was the Mare rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. The Mare rings haven't found their bearers yet so it was still under the care of the Vendicare. However, for the Arcobaleno pacifiers, about four years ago the eight successors had been chosen"

"Eight?" Knuckles gave Fon a questioning look. "But there are only seven colours of the rainbow, child"

"Suppose to be, there should only be Seven chosen Arcobaleno; the sky, sun, rain, storm, cloud, lightning and mist" Fon began explaining "But somehow, the rain pacifier split into two and had chosen two holders as if it has a mind of its own"

"Pretty much like how the Vongola mist ring had chosen two successors" Mammon added.

Daemon gave the hooded girl a curious gaze. "Nufufu, two mist guardians?"

"It had only happened for the tenth generation, meaning both Mukuro and Chrome are chosen as mist guardians, all tough they haven't inherited the title yet, it was already pretty much established" Lal Mirch explained.

Daemon could only nod…

"You say that the tri-ni-set governs the balance of time, space, and of the parallel worlds but what set governs what?" Giotto asked as he eyed his sky ring.

* * *

><p>…<strong>and done!<strong>

**As I've promised I made this chapter longer… :) Well, not long as i hope it would be.. but still long :)**

**A/N:**

**You guys might have noticed that I decided to make both Colonnello and Lal Mirch as the holders of the rain pacifier. Well, I was thinking that if the Vongola rings can have two mist then why cant the Arcobaleno rain pacifier not have two, so instead of making Lal Mirch incomplete I made her complete too, but she can still use both cloud and mist attribute flames.**

**And also, G was a bit wayward for this chapter but he'll definitely apologize so don't hate me G fans…**

**One more thing, if you're a fan of ColoLal please visit my other fic. It was titled 'Rain Love' (*ahem* I know I suck at choosing titles *ahem*), well basically it was a compilation of unrelated ColoLal songfics… please spare some time reading them and give me your comments… : ) **

**That does it for this chapter… please review! **

**Till the next chapter, people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews...**

**mischievious,****cael05,****xXxOtAkU-444xXx,****Final Syai Lunar Generation,****Kichou,****Basil,****chibiraion,****Ecris-vains en formation,****YuujouKami,****Red Shadow,****mad31lina,****Digimon fan 1997**

**And thanks for those who added this on alerts and favourites :)**

**Well, enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"You say that the tri-ni-set governs the balance of time, space, and of the parallel worlds but what set governs what?" Giotto asked as he eyed his sky ring.

"The Mare rings for the parallel worlds, space for the Arcobaleno Pacifiers and Time for the Vongola rings" Fon explained at the simplest way possible.

Giotto nodded in understanding. "Then the possibility of your time travel was caused by the Vongola rings, that I'm aware but what I'm not sure of was how?"

"By the use of dying will flames" Verde started explaining "The ninth and his guardians used the flames emitted by their Vongola rings to create a portal that had immediately sent all of us 400 years into the past"

"Tsch. Why choose our era?" G asked with a questioning gaze.

"Because Primo and his guardians are the best generation Vongola has ever had" Skull stated truthfully "The other either lacks the confidence, the skill. The will and worst the heart"

"But what about Enma, he was not even part of Vongola?" Cozart asked.

"Actually, Enma shouldn't be here" Luce admitted "Including him at the original plan was not even mentioned, but the Varia had chanced upon him running away from potential assassins and the ninth decides to sent him as well"

"Varia?"

"Vongola's Independent Assassination Squad" Reborn explained "They are a group of ruthless assassins that eliminates threats away from Vongola"

"Wait, why was Enma running away from assassins?"

"Because he was Shimon Decimo" Mammon stated the obvious "Aside from that, his family was allied to Vongola"

"But he's just a kid"

"Being a kid was not a good enough reason to be saved from the darkness that is mafia" Verde straightforwardly said "Do you really think the enemies would spare a potential threat even if he's just a kid?"

The first generation fell silent.

"What about those other two?"

"Shoichi and Spanner are both considered prodigies in the mafia world and thus their lives are currently in danger or worst, if an enemy grabs them, their intellectual capabilities could be used to incapacitate or even defeat Vongola"

"But they look weak to me" Lampo shut his eyes lazily.

"I agree the one with glasses even clutches his stomach most of the time" G added.

"Well, they are really good in combats, kora!" Colonnello grinned "Not as high as their brain power but still good enough to knock opponents twice their size"

"Now I totally believe your just making this all up" G grumbled "How can a small kid be able to do that? Why don't you just admit that everything you told us is not true?"

"Fine we'll tell you guys that everything was a lie" Lal Mirch stated with irritation visible on her aura "But before that, let me ask you first...what if you are wrong and we are right? And the moment you finally chose to believe us it was already too late?"

"Calm down, kora" Colonnello stepped closer to his girlfriend and held her hand. Guiding her as far away from G as possible before she starts incapacitating the fist storm guardian.

"What's with you being to mistrustful anyway?" Mammon asked G. "Can that attitude of yours wait until we are done explaining and you are all free to give judgement?"

"Don't tell me what to do" G retorted back. Giotto sighed. "Calm down G, besides they have a point. We should listen first before giving judgement"

"But Giotto..."

"Sit down G or I'll have Alaude handcuff you to a chair"

"Tsch. Fine"

"I'm sorry again for my storm guardian's attitude" Giotto told the teens. "Rest assured he would be behaving himself now"

Luce giggled, having completely forgotten that G was mocking her moments ago. "He really was like Hayato"

"Hmm...Come to think of it, he really was like Hayato" Fon nodded with agreement.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"How does this thing work?" Spanner asked nonchalantly to no one in particular as he eyed the 'oven' of 400 years ago with interest. The young inventor had no idea on how to use an invention that was new to his eyes. (The old styled oven wasn't actually new but it was to him, seeing as it was his first time seeing one).

"I had no idea" Takeshi looked at the oven with amazement. "I've never seen anything as beautiful before"

"Tsch. It's just an oven" Hayato frowned. What's with people making huge fusses over an oven anyway?

"Have you seen one before, Hayato?"

"No"

"Then how come you're not amazed?" Takeshi asked with a pout, making it sound as if Hayato had broken a law. Hayato growled and mumbled 'idiot'

"Does anyone know how this thing operates?" Spanner asked again. Sure he was a genius inventor despite his young age and he can take a certain thing he hadn't invented and know how it works by 'breaking it down into pieces' then reattaching said pieces one by one... but he was not used to seeing old fashioned inventions. He was used with electricity powered and nano technology inspired gadgets and gizmos.

Oh wait, that's it...

He would definitely know how the old oven works by 'breaking it down to pieces'...The young inventor's eyes glistened with mischief; first he needs something he can use to 'break' the oven.

"What are you doing Spanner?" Shoichi asked seeing the dirty blond boy looking for something.

"Must-break-old-styled-oven-to-see-how-it-works" Spanner said in between talking and breathing...and he just had to have to happen to find a saw.

Picking it up, he was rather disappointed to see it was broken and it can't be fixed either. Spanner started looking for other potential tools he could use...If only he had managed to gather his equipment then he won't be having a problem now. Those sempai of theirs should have at least told them about the time travel; in that case they should have been ready.

Shoichi meanwhile had his eyes widened after processing what the dirty blond had in mind. "No Spanner, You can't break that"

"Then how am I supposed to know how it works?" Spanner asked, suddenly stopping from the middle of breaking the oven with a stone mallet.

"Spanner why don't we just ask James-san how it works?" Tsuna suggested "I'm sure he'll help us"

"I suppose that could work too" Spanner nodded at the suggestion and was about to put the stone mallet away...

...until he accidentally stepped on one of Lambo's pink grenades that was lying around the floor, causing him to have both grenade and mallet flying around two different directions.

Thankfully for Takeshi's quick reflexes, he was able to catch the mallet with his hands. Saving Chrome and Enma from the potential danger of getting hit.

"Safe!" Takeshi grinned.

Kyoya meanwhile was still busy with making drinks and was not even taking an interest as to what's going on. He hasn't even realized the grenade flying towards his direction...

...until he caught it with his hand, without even taking his eyes on his masterpiece.

Okay, maybe he actually knows what's going on.

"Kufufu...good job Kyoya-kun" Mukuro mock praised the young skylark. Kyoya glared at the young mist and was about to smash his tonfa to his rival's smirking face when the door suddenly opened.

... And in walked a beautiful lady wearing clothes that young noble ladies from that era would wear on a daily basis. The girl had an incomparable beauty that was equally matched by the kind smile sporting on her pink lips. Her long locks gently swinging with her every gracious move.

The young generation already had a fair idea as to who the woman was.

The lady meanwhile blinked at the kids with wonder. A little surprised as to how a bunch of kids of which most somehow, have resemblance with the mansions owners was currently at said mansions kitchen.

But then of course, her curiosity was overruled by the sudden burst of kawaii-ness...

"SO CUUUTTTTTEEE!" The lady squealed with delight as she walked towards the nearest kids she could reach. Namely Mukuro and Kyoya and was about to pinch their cheeks. Thankfully, the two was fast enough to evade.

"Oh my, can I dress you little angels up?"

Some of the kids looked at each other.

Yes, they just met the beautiful and somewhat manipulative (according to Vongola history books) lady named, Elena...

She held out something akin to a pirate's costume. Complete with a fake sword, a pirate's hat and a pirate's boots. The kids eyed the costume warily. Where did she even get those?

"Come along cute little ones; Let us start playing dress-up" Elena smiled mischievously as she moved a step closer.

Tsuna started signalling his siblings and thankfully enough they understood what he was trying to say.

Kyoya, Takeshi, Hayato and Tsuna stepped closer towards the window that they never even noticed existed until now.

Enma, Shoichi, Spanner and Ryohei who also carried Lambo had secretly stepped towards the door.

Mukuro and Chrome remained where they are.

"Come along kids, you'll all look cute with these costumes" Elena held out a bunny costume and a maid costume. Seriously where did she get those?

Enma gulped and silently prayed that if he was too unfortunate and get caught, please just please not the maid costume.

Tsuna looked at Hayato and nodded. The young silver haired had a bomb lit and threw it on the floor, soon smoke starts to emit.

"EVERYBODY RUN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted out as he run, still carrying Lambo with him.

The kids did as told. Tsuna and his team jumped outside the window. Enma, Shoichi and Spanner also run outside and the twins disappeared using their mist flames.

Elena emerged from the thick smoke and had a smile on her lips. "Kids don' run away!" she started talking in a singsong voice.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"To summarize how far you've told us, you guys are sent to 400 years back to the past from the twenty first century. The kids who looked like us are actually our grand kids and future successors for the tenth generation of the Vongola family and you guys are their sempai/ trainers and also their companions for their time travels. The kids are sent here by the ninth to keep them safe and at the same time have proper training through our help. The enemies attacking the Vongola were after the Vongola rings, one of the sets that govern at completes the tri-ni-set. Said set was composed of the Vongola rings, Mare rings and the Arcobaleno pacifiers and governs time, parallel worlds and space respectively. As far as we are concerned, The Vongola rings are first activated during this era and the Arcobaleno pacifiers a few years before you guys are sent here. The Mare rings meanwhile had no particular owners yet and were currently being guarded by the Venice. Enma was not originally to be sent here but the ninth decided to sent him as well since he was in grave danger and the two other kids, namely Shoichi and Spanner are also sent since having the enemies come contact with their intellectual capacities can end to Vongola being incapacitated"

Everyone in the room stared at Lampo with shock and disbelief. Except two people, mainly named Alaude and Reborn. Oh, and Mammon too who had her eyes hidden by her cloak and thus no one knows what her reaction was.

"Is it just me or Lampo really talked smart?" Knuckles asked the others.

_"Interesting, maybe I should cut his head to see how his brain works"_Verde thought evilly with an equally evil smirk.

"He really did act like a knowledgeable person" Reborn answered the sun guardians question before looking at the lightning Arcobaleno. "Verde, I liked what you had in mind, don't hesitate counting me in"

The two sadistic Arcobaleno's smirked at each other.

Somehow Lampo felt shivers down his spine.

"No ones going to open someone brain to see how it operates..." Luce gave the Sun and Lightning Arcobaleno a scolding look, disappointing the expectant looks on both Reborn and Verde. Well, maybe they can do it when Luce was not looking...

"...and no doing it behind my back either" Luce gave the two boys a serious look.

"Yes, Luce"

"I never thought Lampo was actually capable of understanding" Daemon laughed eerily.

"For pretending to be a dumb-ass I'm arresting you!" Alaude had his handcuffs ready.

Lampo gulped. "Who told you I was a smart-ass, I was just bored that's why I decided to pay attention"

Almost everyone present at the room jaw dropped at what they had heard.

"Well, even if it was entirely out of boredom, Lampo-san's brief summary was at most accurate" Fon told the first generation.

The first generation nodded.

"So anymore questions before it would be our turn to ask some?" Luce eyed the first generation sky boss.

"Are you allowed to tell us more about Vongola?" Giotto asked.

"I'm sorry but that would not be allowed, all other concerns must not be leaked as to not affect the balance of time." Luce bowed down in apology. "The ninth had already risked a lot sending us here and even guaranteeing we can tell you guys bits of what's going on to help us gain your trusts, but going farther than that could risk the balance between time's past, present and future"

"Okay, don't worry we understand" Giotto nodded.

"What about CEDEF?" Alaude asked. "It was part of Vongola but it acts as an independent group, can I at least know something about the group I created?"

"Hmm, I guess that won't hurt" Luce smiled.

"So"

"About CEDEF you can ask Lal Mirch"

"Why her?"

"Because she's part of CEDEF"

Alaude looked at the girl with interest. He had already acknowledged her as a carnivore and now the cloud guardian just found out she was actually a part of CEDEF.

"That was interesting, but what position does she hold?" Knuckles asked.

"She's the current leader" Skull pointed out.

"But she does not look CEDEF material" Lampo stated.

"Boy, Mafia people are not chosen based on looks but on skills" Verde smug looked at the other green haired boy present inside the room. "Tough the case was entirely different for Lal Mirch"

"Why was she in the group then?" Cozart asked with curiosity.

"Because..." Mammon left her words hanging.

"Because what?"

"Just because"

"You just don't want to answer me right?" Cozart accused. Mammon gave a nod, indicating yes. "It would be entirely under Lal Mirchs decision to answer you anyway"

The first generation looked at Lal Mirch who at that time was barely paying any attention.

"What?" The blue haired girl asked with irritation. Still pissed with G's attitude.

"Your friends told us you're the current leader for CEDEF" Asari smiled at the girl.

"And what about it?"

"How did you end up leading it?" Alaude asked straightforwardly. Lal Mirch looked at the CEDEF founder with respect. "Partly because the suppose to be current leader, Iemitsu Sawada died trying to protect his family, tough he was able to save his son, he was unsuccessful in protecting his wife and several other unsuspecting victims"

"Sawada?"

"Tsunayoshi's father"

"You meant to say the boy lost his parents on such a young age?"

"I think we've already mentioned that, kora" Colonnello gave his friends a curious look. "Haven't we"

"Yes, yes we did" Reborn agreed.

"Since you guys say they are our future grand children, and then we have the right to know more about them right?" Giotto asked hopefully but was cut out by his when he remembered what Luce told them. "Oh yeah, finding out can affect the balance of time"

"No worries, that would be possible to do" Luce smiled. "All that's needed was some connection and a deeper trust, those two would ignite things and we'll show you guys what you seek"

"What?" G, who had been silent for awhile asked.

"When that time comes, you'll all understand what we meant"

"Oh"

"Moving on, you said the supposed leader's untimely passing was only part of the reason why you currently lead CEDEF, what was the other reason?" Alaude asked Lal Mirch with curiosity.

"Because everyone else thinks I am capable of leading the group" Lal Mirch grimaced.

"And why so?" Knuckles asked with curiosity.

"Because she was somewhat related by blood with Alaude-san" Fon explained with calmness. The first generation sweat dropped when they suddenly found the young Chinese teen, meditating.

...but that was overwhelmed by the shock they had after processing what he just said.

"You two are related?" Giotto asked his cloud guardian while pointing at Lal Mirch. "How come you never told us Alaude?"

"How can he tell something he just found out himself?" G rolled his eyes for his so called best friend's stupidity.

"Oh, yeah"

"Idiot"

Alaude meanwhile was having a proud grin on his face. He already deemed the girl worthy of being a member of CEDEF and to find out she was one of his great-grand relatives, he knew CEDEF would be in good hands.

Now, all that's left was his little cloud successor.

"Do you guys have more questions?" Luce asked. "If none so, can we ask questions ourselves?"

"Wait, I have one more" Cozart's eyes held deep curiosity. "I know the Shimon rings are not part of the tri-ni-set that's why I'm asking you guys out of the reason that I really was wondered..."

"What, kora?"

"You guys mentioned that the mare rings haven't had chosen holders yet and we all know about the Vongola rings having been in the possession of the Vongola family from the start" Cozart played with his fingers. "What I wanted to know about were the holders of the so called pacifiers"

"Who knows?" Reborn lied smoothly. Luce had already decided to hide their identities earlier, and as their sky, they are willing to follow her decision.

It was for the best, somehow.

Besides they never wanted being the pacifiers holders anyway.

"What do you mean by that?" Giotto asked.

"Only a few chosen people from the mafia world knew about their identities and even those few people barely knew where they come from or how they have been chosen as the holders of the eight pacifiers" Reborn told the first generation without breaking a sweat. What he said was entirely true anyway. Nobody else, except for a few chosen mafia people knew about the Arcobaleno's real identities. "The only things mafia people knew about them are the rumours that had been spreading around ever since their existence was known"

"Nufufu. What rumours?" Daemon asked with interest.

"That they are practically immortal and can escape death unscathed." Mammon had her hands held out. "I can tell you more if you pay me"

"Nufufu, no thanks greedy-hooded-mysterious-girl, I'll just ask your friends"

"Your no fun for a mist" Mammon was clearly disappointed.

"Nufufu...It's called practicality"

"No, it's called being uncharitable" Mammon retorted back.

"That's enough please Mammon" Luce gave her friend a puppy look. The mist Arcobaleno sighed but nevertheless nodded.

"What else do you guys know about them?" Asari asked.

Colonnello pretended as if he was in deep thought. "Well, let's see kora" He played with his imaginary beard. "They said that the sky Arcobaleno was a skilled Shaman and had the power of clairvoyance and can have glimpses of the future. The Sun was a skilled hit man, capable of bringing down several enemies with just a bullet. The Storm was an expert martial artist and was swift like the wind. The Cloud as they say was a daredevil and had escaped the hands of the grim reaper a couple of times. The Mist like most holders of said flame was capable with illusions and was gifted with psychic abilities. The Lightning was a scientific genius and was said to be the reincarnation of an infamous scientist. The first Rain Arcobaleno was capable of making something as simple as an eraser into a deadly weapon and the second Rain was an expert tracker, they say both Rains are experts in combat specialization and are skilled with the three ranges of combats"

"Uhm, so they are dangerous?" Asari asked.

"Maybe yes, Maybe not?" Verde shrugged. "The Arcobaleno are shrouded with mystery. All we know was that they are the holders of the pacifiers"

"Now that we've answered all your questions" Luce smiled. "Now it's your turn to answer ours"

"What?"

"There's only one" Luce's face turned serious.

"That was?" Knuckles urged the girl to continue.

"Do you guys believe us or not?"

"Yes, somehow I do" Asari smiled. "I can sense you guys are telling no lies and besides how can I deny a sweet and cheerful kid like Takeshi as my grandson?"

"Thanks Asari-san"

"Well, I suppose there's nothing I can do" Lampo stated lazily "I guess I just have to accept the fact that the snotty-brat was my successor"

"Don't worry; Lambo was a good kid…at least most of the time"

"Nufufu, how can I resist two cute little grand kids?" Daemon asked who seemed thrilled by the fact that he would have grand kids in the future. "Wait, who was their great grand mother?"

"Elena" Daemon smiled at the discovery.

"Well, I believe what you guys said" Knuckles beamed. "And may we be blessed"

"Thank You, Father Knuckles"

"Hn. Yes" Alaude's answer was simple. Yet the Arcobaleno understood him very well.

"We promise to not disappoint you, Alaude-san"

"I do believe in you guys" Cozart stated rather cheerfully.

"We greatly appreciate that, Cozart-san"

"Tsch. Fine, I admit I'm starting to not doubt you guys now" G said looking away.

"We would do everything for you to trust us more, G-san"

"I already believed you guys from the very beginning when you said you guys are time travellers, my intuition told me too" Giotto smiled calmly. "But my intuition also told me I should be careful amongst you guys and that you are holding secrets that was mainly my reason why those questions were asked. Now you have my trust"

"Thank you for trusting us, Vongola Primo"

Luce bowed with respect at the first generation while deep inside she was busy apologising. She knew that the Vongola Primo's hyper intuition sensing that they are hiding something has got nothing to do with the Vongola and the kids.

…It has got something to do with them.

Luce knew that somehow her co-Arcobaleno's felt it too.

"_We're sorry, Primo-san"_

"Herbivore! Herbivore!"

"Hibird?" Skull was surprised at the sudden appearance of Kyoya's pet bird.

"Whose pet was that?" Lampo asked. "And it's talking?"

"Kyoya's and yes, Hibird was capable of words and phrases" Fon, done meditating, calmly told the first lightning guardian.

"I think he's got something to say, kora!"

Everyone, even the first generation eyed the bird

Hibird who had comfortably perched himself on Luce's shoulder stood up to talk. "Herbivore. Woman. Dress-up. Kitchen."

"You know, it feels weird listening to a talking bird" Cozart pointed out.

"What did he say?" Lampo questioned.

"I don't understand it either" Knuckles still eyed the bird.

"Nufufu" Daemon Spade chuckled creepily.

"He says that an herbivorous woman had invaded the kitchen and was now trying to get the kids to play dress-up and the kids are currently trying to evade her by splitting up and hiding around the mansion" Alaude explained

"How could you understand?" Cozart asked amazed.

"Now's not that time for that Cozart" Giotto looked at the teens. "I think we fairly had an idea as to who the woman was, right Daemon?"

"Daemon?"

Then they all realized that the mist guardian had already gone to look for Elena.

Giotto sighed. "Let's go find the kids"

"We'd better hurry, its lunch and I'm getting hungry" Lampo rubbed his stomach.

"I think it would be best if you guys stay here" Asari suggested towards Luce and her group. "We'll handle looking for the kids since we know the mansion better"

"Are you sure it won't be a bother?" Luce asked. "I mean, even if there had been changes from the future it's still the Vongola mansion, I'm sure we'll find our way"

"No, we insist" Knuckles smiled. "You are our special guests"

"They're right" Giotto said calmly.

With that, The Arcobaleno's finally agreed.

Just then the door opened revealing James.

"Ah sir do you know where the kids are?" The butler never hesitated to ask. "We were just preparing lunch then I needed to run towards market for some cheese and when I came back they're all gone"

"Don't worry, we know they're gone" Giotto calmly stated. "Just go back to the kitchen and we'll go find them"

James nodded and does as he was told.

"Everyone please find the kids" Giotto ordered. His guardians and Cozart nodded.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

_**Meanwhile…with Enma, Shoichi and Spanner.**_

"_Shhh…be silent, I think she's here" _Spanner covered Enma's nose when he was about to sneeze.

"_Sorry" _The red head apologized as silent as he could.

"_What do you think happened to Ryohei and Lambo?" _Shoichi asked while clutching his stomach. Enma shrugged. Spanner peeked through the broom closet door. _"Talking about Ryohei, I'm pretty sure he's still extremely running while carrying Lambo"_

"_Oh"_

"_Stop talking guys, I can hear her footsteps"_ Enma warned. Both Shoichi and Spanner clasped their mouth.

"Kids? Kids! Stop hiding" Elena was happily walking along the corridor. "One of you should try the chicken costume!"

Thankfully enough for the three, she chose to ignore the broom closet.

"_I think were safe, for now" _Shoichi sighed.

Then the closet door opened. Much to the three's dismay.

"Please don't make me wear the maid costume!" Enma sounded desperate.

"What maid costume?" Cozart asked with confusion.

The three sighed with relief finding out it wasn't Elena who found them. Spanner nodded at the adult to acknowledge his presence while Shoichi mumbled a silent 'thank goodness we're safe'. Enma meanwhile hid behind his two friends. His timid nature acting up once again.

Cozart smiled at his grandchild. Still a bit overwhelmed with their striking resemblance. He reached his hand out. "Hi Enma, my name is Cozart"

The young Shimon Decimo looked at his two friends who both encouraged him to accept his grandfather's hand.

Enma smiled and finally reached out.

_**With Kyoya…**_

The young skylark had chosen to split from the unbreakable trio (Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi) since he still despises crowding, even the crowd was really, really small and found a way into the rooftop.

He had ordered Hibird awhile ago to tell their sempai's as to what's going on. Yawning, he decided to close his eyes while waiting for his trusted companion to report back.

And oh, he had to mentally note himself to ask the older teens about his precious Namimori. Tetsuya should better be taking care of his town or else…

"I see you disliked crowding as much as I do"

Kyoya opened his eyes to see his great-great-great grandfather looking at him with interest. Without missing a beat, he smirked "They say I act so much like you"

_**With Ryohei and Lambo.**_

"Can we rest now, Onii-san?" Lambo asked.

"WE SHOULD EXTREMELY RUN LAMBO OR THE LADY WILL FIND US!" Ryohei told his youngest brother in a really loud way also known as shouting.

"But Lambo-sama's getting dizzy"

"OH! I'M SORRY TO THE EXTREME LAMBO!" Ryohei halted for a stop.

"There you two are!" Knuckles appeared with Lampo also trailing behind him.

"EXTREME GRANDAD AND LAMBO'S EXTREME GRANDAD TOO!" Ryohei beamed at the two adults.

"Hey, that made me sound old" Lampo protested but switched his eyes to Lambo. "I suppose I have to put up with you"

"Yes, yes bow down to Lambo-sama and serve with your life! Bwahaha" Of course, the young cow brat never really understood half of what his ancestor meant.

Lampo sighed but grinned afterwards. "Do you like sweets? I know a good place to find some"

Lambo nodded.

"We'll be leaving the two of you" Lampo picked his successor up and of they went to Giotto's room and left Ryohei and Knuckles to themselves. The loose floorboard underneath Giotto's bed still houses many sweets the last time Lampo and Daemon checked.

"TAKE CARE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei waved goodbye.

Knuckles smiled at his mini. "Aren't you the enthusiastic one?"

"I AM TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air making the priest let out a small manly chuckle.

"I READ FROM THE BOOKS THAT YOU LIKE BOXING TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei asked afterwards.

"Yes, I do but I stopped playing" Knuckles told his mini.

"BUT CAN YOU SPAR WITH ME TO THE EXTREME" Ryohei asked hopefully.

"I suppose I can"

"THAT'S GREAT TO THE EXTREME"

_**With Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi.**_

"Stop moving around too much baseball-freak" Hayato growled at Takeshi who was happily swinging his feet while holding towards a tree branch. The trio had all decided to run farther outside, leaving Kyoya behind who decided he still can't put up with crowding. They soon found a fairly large tree, moments later and decided to climb for hiding. "The woman might find us out and it'll be your fault, idiot!"

"Language please, Hayato" Tsuna gave his brother a pleading look. "Takeshi please don't move around too much or you'll fall down"

"Sorry Jyuudaime"

"Sorry too, Tsuna"

"It's fine" Tsuna smiled at his brothers.

"Hey this was actually an apple tree" Takeshi smiled sheepishly and picked a ripe apple. He was about to take a bite when Hayato snatched it from him. "Are you blind? This apple was already too ripe and has worms on it" The silver haired showed the raven haired a worm hole.

"Ha-ha, thanks Hayato" Takeshi grinned.

"Tsch." Hayato tossed the apple without even looking.

"Ouch! What the hell!" G grumbled with anger as he rubbed his now swelling forehead. He was just hit by the apple Hayato had thrown.

"G, are you okay" Giotto asked rushing towards his friend.

"I was just hit by an apple, of course I'm fine" G glared at his best friend "NOT!"

"I don't think the apple just dropped by nature, someone must have thrown it" Asari picked the apple up. "I'm guessing it's one of the kids" He added with a smile.

"Let's go check out" Giotto suggested.

"Hayato, I think you hit someone" Tsuna's voice was heard from above the apple three. Asari was right, the kids are there.

"Yeah, I think so too" Takeshi added.

"He's fault for being at the wrong place at the wrong time" Hayato held tighter on the tree branch.

"I don't think that was nice, Hayato"

"I'm sorry, Jyuudaime" Hayato started bumping his head on the tree. Takeshi laughed at his sibling's antics while Tsuna desperately tried to stop the silver haired from hurting himself too much.

"Hey, you three might fall down there" Tsuna looked down and saw Giotto, G and Asari. "You all should go down before something bad happens"

"Who amongst you had thrown that apple?" G asked with glaring eyes. Unfortunately for him, the culprit was still busy with bumping his head on the tree branch. Still, not able to forgive his self for 'disgracing' the tenth.

"You three should go down" Giotto suggested. "We'll make sure Elena won't be bothering you anymore"

Takeshi grinned. "Okay"

_**With Mukuro and Chrome**_

"Big brother, are we safe here?" Chrome asked in a whisper as she eyed her surrounding. The twins are currently inside one of the mansion's many guest rooms.

"We'll find out soon as I am hearing footsteps" Mukuro chuckled.

"Can we use our mist flames to get out of here?" Chrome asked.

"Unfortunately, I can sense great grandfather was near and I think it would be best not to use our flames for now"

"Okay" Chrome nodded with understanding.

"Found you kids!" Elena happily exclaimed as she entered the guest room, having heard some noise coming from inside. She knew that there were some people inside, even if she never understood a word since said people are whispering with each other.

"Now who amongst you too cute little ones should I dress up first?" She held out an elf costume and a gnome costume.

"Kufufu, where did you get those?" Mukuro never hid his confusion.

"Oh, I had a local tailor make them for me" Elena smiled. "Aren't they adorable? And I think the gnome costume would fit perfectly on you!"

"Kufufu, no thanks" Mukuro chuckled creepily.

"Uhm. Where are you hiding them?" Chrome asked timidly.

Elena started squealing at the sudden cuteness. "Oh my, such a sweet little girl, I'm pretty sure your perfect for the fairy costume and the angel costume too"

"Kufufu, please answer my sister's question"

"Oh that? My dear Daemon taught me a simple illusion technique"

The woman stepped closer towards the two young illusionists.

"Elena" The door opened again and revealed Daemon Spade.

"Daemon dear, I just met these adorable little ones" Elena happily pointed towards. "I think they're perfect with the costumes"

Daemon Spade looked at his grand kids and noticed that the two wouldn't want to undergo Elena's scheme. Well, he loved his Elena with all his heart and wouldn't want to go against her happiness but the two young kids he just met today was also two very important people in his life.

…and Daemon Spade wouldn't want to give a bad impression and distance his way to them. After all, it's not everyday that he would meet his grandkids from the future.

That's when he decided.

"Elena, the kids including the other ones are our visitors and they just arrive today with their older sibling figures" Daemon started talking "They are just new here and you might scare them if you insist on making them wear those costume, You wouldn't want to frighten them away would you?"

Elena thought for a moment. "I'm so sorry, I got too carried away" Elena apologized at the twins.

"No damage done" Mukuro chuckled. Chrome agreed with his brother by nodding timidly.

"I have a question though" Elena gave Daemon a curios look. "How come most of the kids looked like you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the long wait…I've been really busy this past days and barely had time to do this chapter…but finally, it's done.<strong>

**And I just made Alaude and Lal Mirch blood relatives and I really don't know why too…Also, Lal Mirch was made the leader for CEDEF since Iemitsu and all the other kids parents are suppose to be also dead.**

**I think…that's it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews…..Seriyuu, Moonpuzzle, Ira-KSC, Fall into the Void, Digimon fan 1997, Kichou, xXScarlattoOokamiXx, Little Bookwyrm, Zolazola, kaguya9692, mi-chan94, Ecris-vains en formation, YuujouKami**

**Anyways, here's the next Chapter….**

**Chapter 9**

Daemon Spade stared at his lover who was patiently waiting for his answer…and for the first time in his life, the mist guardian had no idea on what to do.

Sure enough the noble lady was also the twin's ancestor, Luce told so. But would it be fine if he tell her the whole truth or even a part of it? As Daemon recalls, the teens precisely told them not to spill any beans to anyone else or there'll be great risks concerning the balance of time's three dimensions: past, present and future.

The first family would never allow that to happen.

But Elena deserves to know the truth, at least that's what on Daemon Spade's point of view. However, he himself knew that it might be too risky. Besides, too much would be at stake.

"Well, Mr…." Elena eyed her lover.

"Ah...The kids?" Daemon's eyes shifted uncomfortably towards Elena and the twins.

"Yes, The kids" Elena tapped her foot, graciously.

"Ah... the kids"

"Stop being repetitive, Daemon Spade" Elena scolded her lover "...and just answer my question" She gave the twins a smile into which Mukuro let out a creepy chuckle and Chrome a slight and shy nod. "Now tell me, who are these kids and why do they look like most of you?"

Right then and there...Daemon Spade thought it was for the best to lie.

Even if that someone he would be lying to was his beloved, Elena.

"Elena, have you heard about the almighty one creating beings after his own image?"

"Yes...what about it?"

"Well, see...Uhm, that case was similar to this... the only difference was he created them after our image and not his...When he created those kids he made them after our own likeness so the handsomeness would never die and continue to live on forever"

Elena smiled 'sweetly'. Daemon Spade gulped. If it was Elena's real sweet smile then that would have meant he's safe...but it was Elena's fake sweet smile...

...Daemon Knew at that moment...he was doomed.

"Daemon dear?"

"Yes, Elena?" The Mist guardian flinched at the voice and he could have sworn the twins were being amused by his sudden turmoil.

"Tell me the truth or else I'll break up with you and go live with my cousins in a convent and officially become a nun"

Daemon stared at his lover with disbelief...Why does she have to threaten her with such words?

"You can tell her everything."

The two adults looked towards the direction of the voice… even the twins, who were both busy watching their ancestors with wonder, looked at the door.

"Kufufu…Luce-nee"

"Hello there Mukuro, Chrome" Luce smiled at the two "the other's are already gathered up in the kitchen and I was a little worried when you two hadn't come back yet and decided to look for you guys myself"

"Sorry for making you worry, nee-san" Chrome bowed with apology.

"That's fine; you two aren't hurt, right?" The twins shook their heads. Luce smiled. "Well then, we'd better get going, we don't wanna miss lunch, do we?"

"Kufufu, no since we're both famished" Mukuro chuckled creepily.

"That's right, you guys need all the energy you can get" Luce nodded her head. "Besides, I found out from the other that you all helped in preparing lunch?"

Chrome smiled timidly. "We made sandwiches"

"That's so thoughtful of you two"

"Nufufu, wait"

Luce looked at the first mist guardian with a questioning look. "Nufufu, am I really allowed telling Elena everything?"

Luce nodded "Yes"

"Tell me what, Daemon?" Elena questioned "Oh, and who is she?"

"Don't worry Miss Elena, I'm sure Daemon-san would tell you everything" Luce smiled at the older woman before turning her gaze towards the twins. "Come along you two, they've got something important that they have to converse with each other in private"

Luce ushered the twins out of the room as Daemon started telling his lover everything he had just learned himself. Relieved, that he doesn't have to lie to her.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun was right then"

Luce looked at the older twin with alertness. "…about what, Mukuro?"

"That all of you would be hiding something from us, we won't push you guys to tell us tough, Tsunayoshi thinks it's rude" Mukuro chuckled "though I think Tsunayoshi-kun and the skylark already had a great idea about it and as usual Tsuna told us everything, after too much persuasion on our part and hesitating on his"

"What did he told you?" Luce was alarmed.

"That we are in danger that's why we were sent to the past and that grandfather Timotheo and his guardians might already be gone" Chrome was at the verge of crying. "Is it true?"

"I'm sorry" Luce hugged the scared younger twin "But don't worry, everything will be fine, I promise"

"Hai" Chrome wiped her tears.

"Now, you two have a lot more questions I'm sure, so let's get going"

**…****iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"What's taking them so long?" Lampo asked "The great we…" He pointed towards him and Lambo "…are hungry"

"Yes! Lambo-sama wants food, now!"

"They'll be here soon, Lambo-chan" Tsuna smiled at his youngest sibling.

"Further more, you've only known your descendant for a mere couple of hours and you've already managed to teach him your obnoxious attitude?" G growled at his co-guardian.

"Hey, he's already talking like me" Lampo glared back. "So don't blame ore-sama"

"He's right, Lambo's already got the attitude similar to his ancestor" Fon calmly stated. "Actually, all of the Vongola tenth generation sky and his guardians have similar characteristics with their predecessors"

"Well, they wouldn't be called second coming of the first generation by the ninth for nothing, kora"

"Wait!" Giotto asked with slight terror. "So there's a second Alaude and two second Daemons?"

Alaude glared at his so called boss.

"Pretty much" Mammon stated with monotone.

"You don't have to worry much about Chrome" Skull joined the conversation. "Most of the time, She's too much of a timid girl to be like Daemon-san"

"Tough she can be as creepy when she wants too" Shoichi shuddered at the thought.

All the kids nodded at the sentence. Even Kyoya would have to agree on it.

"I'm going to check on Luce and the twins" Lal Mirch stood up and left the room being followed by Reborn and Colonnello, respectively.

"Wait, I have a question" Cozart leaned closer after making sure the three other teens was gone. "Since Lal Mirch was actually related with Alaude, does that mean she's also got some of Alaude's traits?"

Lampo joined in. "Yeah, like being a cold blooded interrogator?"

Alaude glared at the two.

Verde gave the first generation a sly smile. "You have no idea"

Giotto shuddered at the thought.

"Kyoya, since you're both related with Alaude, what's your relationship with Lal-san?" Asari asked the boy who all has noticed was sitting as far away from the others as possible...just like Alaude.

"Hn. She's my cousin"

"Oh"

"Lambo-sama wants to eat now!" Lambo started banging on the table.

"Sorry for being late" Luce appeared with the twins and bowed down in apology. The other three who went to search for them appeared moments later.

"Now all we have to wait for was Daemon" Asari gave a smile "Then we can all enjoy the feast. Oh, who made the sushi? It's been long since I had some of these"

"Takeshi and Enma did" Tsuna answered with a smile. "All of us helped in making a dish"

Giotto ruffled his grandson's hair. "You guys made our lunch yourself? Well, that makes me proud!"

"Tsch. You must be ashamed that your descendant can put up a descent meal" G gave his best friend a smug look. "While you can't even fry an egg without you not having burnt marks all over your face and oil dripping all around the kitchen area"

"G…that was meant to be a secret" Giotto gave a fake 'I was hurt' look.

"Are you guys sure we still have to wait for Daemon?" Lampo asked with disbelief. "Elena's here right? That means he's too busy trying to entertain her to even think about lunch"

"Lampo, everybody gets hungry no matter how focused they are on something" Knuckles gave his younger co-guardian a look.

"So if your in a life or death situation and you get hungry, you have to go take some break and grab a burger and fries on the go and be like 'who cares about dying'?"

The first generation, minus Daemon Spade stared at a young dirty blood with 'what the hell are you talking about' look.

The Arcobaleno and the kids meanwhile continued doing whatever it was that they are doing. Totally being used with Spanner's so called remarks.

"So…" Giotto eyed the teens "Why don't you tell us more about yourselves?"

**…****iOiOiOiOiOi…**

…after about twenty minutes of talking non-stop, Daemon Spade had pretty much told Elena everything.. About the kids that looked like them, the tri-ni-set and the problem the Vongola was facing in the future.

Elena who never interrupted, not even once blinked at her lover. Pretty much still in the process of absorbing what she had just learned.

A few seconds later, her eyes showed a glint of amusement. Enough for the melon-haired illusionist to make a mental countdown

…in three…

…Two…

…One…

"!"

Oh yeah, Elena just voiced out her excitement, in a really loud and girly way.

"Daemon dear!"

"Yes Elena?" The mist guardian looked at his lover with oh-so-lovingly eyes.

"Let's go check out on our cute grandkids!"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Why do you want to know more about us?" Skull asked, rather confused. "Except for Lal Mirch, no one else was related to any of you."

"Blood relation was not the case here." Asari smiled. "I think what Giotto wants is to know more about who you guys are, individually"

"Besides, we think we owe you guys so much for taking care of our successors" Cozart chided in. "I also think it would be somehow fair on our part to get to know our guests right?"

"Oist…you're also just a guest here" G pointed out. "Which makes me think, are you going back to Shimon Castle with Enma?"

Cozart gave his mini a serious look. "What do you think Enma? Want to live inside Shimon Castle?"

Enma looked solemn. "I think your castle was great but I don't want to be separated from Tsuna and the others"

Cozart grinned at the young boy. "Ah, that's what I thought" He ruffled the boy's hair, making Enma a bit embarrassed…not that he's already introverted. "So I already took care of our problem"

"What did you do, Cozart-san?" Tsuna asked. "Are you taking Enma-kun away?" He asked his childish side already worried that the older man's answer would be a yes.

"No" Cozart grinned. "Enma's going to stay with you guys here"

Enma sighed with relief.

"I smell something rotten going on" Alaude gave his remarks as he eyed Cozart. "What did you do?"

"Ah, Alaude, always the observant one" Cozart grinned. "I sent a letter to my family telling them I won't be back and would be taking a long-term vacation with the Vongola Family…how does that sound? Pretty Clever, huh?"

"Clever my ass" G glared at his childhood friend. "Are you even thinking? Leaving your subordinates without a leader?"

"They'll be fine" Cozart seems to think about something. "Besides, I asked my guardians to immediately give contact if anything wrong happens"

"I think Cozart made the right decision" Giotto calmly stated "It would be best for all the kids to stay at one place, with that we'll be able to keep them safer as a group and besides someone might attack Shimon castle if they see a young boy wandering around who looks like Cozart"

"I agree with that" Asari nodded. "Now that the issue about Cozart and his mini had been settled, let's get to the topic beforehand"

"Yeah, you guys are supposed to tell us more about yourselves" Knuckles smiled at the teens.

"I believe telling you guys more about us would be a decision that we have to discuss first as a group as it affects us more so as a team than as individuals"

"So what? You guys wanted to remain mysterious?" G asked. "Tsch. How are we supposed to trust you then?"

"Trust is a decision made by the heart not by the mind, trusting us would be up to what you feel inside your heart not inside your mind" Luce kindly stated. "Now, about the mystery that lurks inside of us, Fon was right…it would be better if we tell you us a group"

"So when are you going to tell us?" Giotto asked.

"Time flows by it self and with it travels people's wishes, hidden desires and well kept secrets" Luce started talking like a poet "wishes are granted, hidden desires are accomplished and secrets are bound to be known and if time allows, the mysteries that lurks us would soon too…spread out"

"It's not time's decision whether you have to tell us about yourselves" Alaude remarked. "It would be on your own account and not time's job"

"Yes, yes that's true" Verde gave the cloud guardian a nod. "…but it's more fun to have time flow and have it's carry-on spread like the wind"

"In other words, you just wanted to make things harder for us" Lampo concluded lazily.

"Not quite, kora" Colonnello grinned. "It's more like we really hated telling people about us so we all just end up making time do the nasty job"

Giotto nodded. "If that's your verdict then we won't push through"

"Thank You, Giotto-san" Luce smiled.

"Fine to me if that's how Giotto wants it to" Asari looked a bit curious. "But tell me, do the kids know?"

"Why not ask them?" Reborn gave his remark. The first generation looked at the kids who had all been just silent and observant.

"So, you kids know?" Giotto asked.

"Kufufu, yes" It was Mukuro who answered, accompanied by his creepy choice for a laugh.

"They told you?"

"No, grandpa Timotheo did" Takeshi answered this time. "I think it was when we first met them but Tsuna knows it longer than we do, right Tsuna?"

"Yes" Tsuna slightly nodded. "I met sempais earlier than the rest but it was also grandpa Timotheo who told me everything, he says the earlier I know the better I'll understand"

"Who was this grandpa Timotheo?" Lampo asked.

"The ninth" Fon said. Lampo gave a knowing nod.

"If the kids know then why can't we?" Cozart asked a little sceptical.

"Because…" It was not one of the teens who answered but one of the kids.

The first generation looked at Spanner. "Because?"

"Just because" Spanner dropped it just like that… The first generation sweat dropped with Alaude giving a look of disbelief and G twitching. "What kind of answer was that?"

"Don't mind him; he's always been that way?" Shoichi bowed in apology.

"I think we should just drop the topic for now and besides…" Lampo grumpily looked at his older co-guardians "…can we not eat now? I'm hungry, the kids are hungry and I'm sure you guys too are hungry."

"We are still waiting for Daemon and probably Elena too" Knuckles reminded.

"I think that the kids should eat now though" Asari added. "I'm sure they haven't got anything to eat that much when they've been sent here"

"Yeah, agreed" Giotto smiled at the kids. "You little ones can start without us"

"Ha-ha, you guys sure?" Takeshi asked with a grin. Giotto nodded. With that the kids started to eat.

"Remember your table manners" Luce smiled as she helped Lambo get something to eat. The kids all nodded in unison. "Yes, Luce-nee"

"The kids have table manners" Alaude pointed out but the first generation all read the hidden meaning behind those simple words. _The kids have proper table manners and good etiquette, what good little kids unlike their ancestors…maybe I should teach these ancestors a thing or two about proper table manners._

Giotto gulped. He knew it…he should have practised those proper table exercise everyday and not only during boss meetings and family gatherings. Now he regretted not choosing that decision.

"That's what you call proper attitude" Reborn remarked with a smirk.

"Can I eat now too?" Lampo asked.

"No, you have to wait for Daemon and Elena" Giotto's voice sounded firm.

"Fine, what's taking them so long anyway?" Lampo asked no one in particular.

"He's probably still explaining everything towards Elena-san" Luce said.

"Oh"

"Kufufu, they're coming" Mukuro let out another creepy chuckle. Chrome nodded at her brother's remark.

"What?" Knuckles asked confused.

"Daemon Spade and Elena are coming here" Mammon explained in monotone and as if on cue, the kitchen door opened and in came the aforementioned people.

"How did you guys know they're coming?" Lampo asked. Mammon held her hand. "Pay me and I might tell you"

"Nufufu, how nice of you guys to wait for us" Daemon Spade said in amusement. Elena meanwhile rushed towards where the twins are seated. "Oh my, such adorable and cute kids" She gave the twins a tight squeeze.

"Ah, Elena I think they can't breathe with your tight hug" Giotto pointed out. Elena quickly released the twins. "I'm so sorry, it's just that it's not everyday that someone would meet their future grandkids and to mention totally cute and adorable ones"

"Kufufu, its fine"

Elena smiled. "Though I had been thinking on my way here…You kids are our future grandkids but still at this time we are still far too young to be called grandma and grandpa, so I came u with a decision"

"And what was that my dear?" Daemon asked his lover.

"The twins can call us mama and papa" Elena stated in delight. "The others can call us aunt or uncle"

The twins stared at her with shock. Elena thinking the two never liked her decision quickly stated. "You don't have too if you guys don't want to call us that"

Chrome looked at her brother with a look that only Mukuro can understand. Mukuro smiled and gave his sister a nod. Chrome then smiled back and looked at Elena. "No its fine, we'd be happy to call you our mother" Her voice was spoken shyly but it was enough for Elena to be filled with hope.

"Hmmm…that was a nice idea Elena" Asari played with his chin while having a smile on his face. "I think you should also call me father, Takeshi"

Takeshi smiled back. "Yes, Pops"

"Extremely call me uncle then, Ryohei" Knuckles told the young boxer.

"EXTREMELY SURE! EXTREME UNCLE KNUCKLES"

"I'm way too young to be a father so just call me big brother" Lampo lazily told his younger look alike.

"Are you going to be my subordinate if I say yes to your demand?" Lambo asked.

Lampo gave the boy a 'where did you even learn those words' look.

"Hn. Call me father" Alaude gave Kyoya a look of acceptance.

"Yes. Father" Kyoya smirked though in his eyes was a slight hint of happiness.

"Then Enma if it's fine with you, call me Papa Cozart" Cozart seems to be rethinking "But Daddy Cozart seems to sound way cooler, ah…Daddy Cozart it is"

"Yes, Daddy Cozart" Enma timidly responded. Cozart gave the boy two thumbs up.

"Just so you know brat, I won't allow you to call me Papa, Father, Daddy, Pops or whatever synonymous to any of those words" G told Hayato who gave him an 'I don't care look'

"Don't worry, I won't also allow myself to call you any name aside from Pinky" Hayato gave his ancestor a sly look. "…And old man too" G knew his veins had all twitched with anger.

"Tsuna would it be fine if I ask you to call me Papa?" Giotto asked with eyes filled with hope. The young brunette smiled at his great-great-great grandfather. "Its fine Giotto-san, oh I meant Papa"

Giotto smiled at this.

The he looked at both Spanner and Shoichi. "You two can also call—

He was cut from talking by Spanner.

"Just for the record…I won't call any of you father or whatever words associated with it" Spanner said in a nonchalant tone. "…As I don't want to be associated with nutcases like you guys"

Giotto sweat dropped. "Then what would you want to call us?"

Spanner looked interested at his question. "Can I address you guys after Snow White and the seven dwarfs?" He asked.

"What the hell was Snow White and the seven dwarfs?" Lampo asked. "Was it something I can eat?"

"It's a famous fairy tale story most popular amongst kids" Lal Mirch explained briefly.

"Well, in that case…I think its fine to name us after Snow White and the seven Dwarfs" Giotto gave Spanner the go signal.

The dirty blond nodded in response. "Then Elena-san can be Snow White and you guys are the seven dwarfs…"

He each pointed at the seven adult men. "You're Doc, the leader" Obviously, it was Giotto.

"You can be Sleepy" He pointed at Lampo. "You're the dwarf who always sleeps and was always tired"

"Grumpy…" it was G. "It's an obvious reason"

"Sneezy" Knuckles looked at the boy. "People says god bless you when someone sneezes, It has no relation but since your a Priest it suits you" As if on cue the first sun guardian sneezed. "Ah, now it suits you"

"Happy" Asari smiled when the boy chose him. "Your the happy, cheery dwarf"

"Bashful" Alaude was picked. "The approach on attitudes somehow contradicts tough. He's shy, your quite. He does not want attention because he feels embarrassed, you hate attention because you hate crowding"

"Dopey" He looked at Cozart. "You're clumsy, he's clumsy...need I say more?"

"What about me?" Daemon asked with interest. Thankful he was not a dwarf.

"You can be the magic mirror" Spanner gave a smug look. "or the Huntsman"

"Shouldn't he be Prince Charming?" Takeshi asked in confusion.

"Nope...he's not princely material" Spanner made his decision.

Giotto could have sworn he felt a killing intent from Alaude, most probably about being called a dwarf...that thing tough did not even match Daemon Spade's deadly Aura being associated to a mirror, something the mist guardian oddly hates...

...the dark aura from the mist guardian seems to triple when Spanner noted he's not princely material, especially the part when Elena had let out a chuckle.

Giotto could have sworn to himself, he would always regret asking Spanner that question.

* * *

><p><strong>Done :)<strong>

**Till the next chapter everyone!**

**...and oh. I just wrote a new story_ 'Message in a Wine Bottle'_, basically it's a friendship fic starring the Arcobaleno. Please do take time to visit and read :) It would be pretty much appreciated...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews:Digimon fan 1997, Juu-hime, Kichou, long live marshmallows, Phantom Hitman 1412, gege qurban, mi-chan94, YuujouKami, Ira-KSC, Yuu3, fallentenshi13, cael05, CrazyGirl13, kaguya9692, Maso-chan, and xanyxhi **

**A/N: I know there's a lot that needed answering on this fic. Say, for example 1._The Characters Past. 2. How Tsuna met his guardians and reason why the Arcobaleno despises being the pacifier holders despite being in their teen forms…_and maybe a lot more questions. I just want to tell you guys that everything would be uncovered one by one...It might take some time but answers to your confusion would be known so please be patient :)**

**And sorry for the really late update...**

**Enjoy this chapter and yeah, KHR does not belong to me…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Hours had past and the sun had already set a few hours ago. Dinner was done as well and surprisingly, even Giotto's stack of paper works for the day was all over and done with.

Now the first generation and their visitors are faced with what seems to be just a simple problem for others but a not so simple one for them.

It was none other than sleeping arrangements.

It wouldn't have been a problem if only everyone had all agreed when Asari suggested that the kids would be room mates with their ancestors, the teens shall have their own and Spanner would be sharing a room with Shoichi.

It was a nice deal, until some voiced their protests.

People might think that they are all being ridiculous but for them, no matter how stupid the reasons are they are reasons nonetheless.

One, Hayato refuses to sleep in the same room with 'Old Man Pink Head.'

Two, G stated he can't tolerate having a brat invade his personal space.

Three, Lambo wants to sleep lights out while Lampo was actually 'scared' of the dark. Though he quickly took it back when Alaude told him that he was not actually afraid of the dark but was just to lazy to turn the lights off and was the reason why his room was always bright.

Unfortunately their protests are drowned by the others agreement on the first rain guardian's suggestion.

"That would be a good idea Asari." Knuckles praised the Japanese man. Giotto nodded his head. "I agree, also it would be a great opportunity for us to get to know our descendants more in a personal way."

"Oh! I can't wait to share a room with my darling Chrome." Elena smiled while hugging the little girl who ended up blushing. Elena, like Cozart had decided to stay at the mansion while the kids are in the past.

"Nufufu, Mukuro and I shall be good room mates." Daemon laughed creepily while the mentioned boy shows an amused smile.

"It would be fun to share a room with Pops." Takeshi grinned while Asari smiled alongside him.

"I SNORE TO THE EXTREME UNCLE KNUCKLES!" Ryohei told his ancestor in an extremely loud way. Knuckles just smiled while beaming in an equally loud voice. "I SNORE TO THE MAX TO, RYOHEI!"

That moment, after hearing the sudden confession, everyone else was thinking the same thing: They need to buy ear plugs, ear muffs or any other available thing that could protect their eardrums during the night.

"I say this again, I am not sharing a room with him." G pointed at Hayato who gave him a 'same here' look.

"You have to, G" Cozart told the red head. "It was what we all had agreed upon."

"I did not agree to it." The storm scowled.

"Point taken, but you're outnumbered. You have to share a room with Hayato and that's final, Nufufu." Daemon chuckled. Giotto gave the mist a back up. "Daemon is right G; you will share a room with Hayato."

"I don't want to share a room with him." Hayato voiced out again but took it back when Tsuna, with puppy dog eyes requested him to do so. The silver haired wanting to make his friend happy had finally agreed.

"No way" G still won't say yes.

"You're so childish." Reborn pointed out. G glared at the fedora wearing boy. "What do you know?" The storm scowled which Reborn returned with a smirk. "A lot, I'm the world's greatest after all."

"Greatest?" Lampo asked.

"You have to find out yourself" Reborn gave the boy a mysterious and sly aura…one that was also felt by everyone in the room. The first family gave the teen an alarming look; the guests from the future just shrugged it though. Obviously used to the kind of situations they are currently in.

Alaude stared at the boy. The teens, they all seem to know more then they show. Just who are they, really?

"Now that it's settled, let's go adjust our rooms for the kids' convenience shall we?" Giotto looked at his co-adults. "As usual Cozart and Elena would be using their official guest rooms"

The he turned at the teens. "I'll be accompanying you guys later to your rooms, for now please excuse us"

Luce bowed at the first Vongola boss. "Thank you, Giotto-san"

The Vongola boss with his guardians walked out of the family room, with Elena walking besides Daemon. Cozart followed after giving Enma a small pat on the head.

Reborn then looked at the kids, sitting on a now green stool that was once Leon.

"Now, why don't we settle your confusions?"

"Why are we in the past?" Takeshi's aura was diverted from a cheery and happy-go-lucky kid with something akin to being serious. It was this side of him that shows people that undoubtedly he, no matter how young and carefree, was part of the dark world that is mafia.

"Tell us the whole truth" Kyoya told their teen mentors. Tsuna and the others all looked at the teens with determined eyes. Though Lambo only followed his older siblings into being serious since he thinks it was just a simple game. The thing was, if everyone that was currently inside the room hadn't known the child ever since he was a mere infant they would have thought he really understand what was going on.

Luce sighed. They already had a clue. Well, there is no point in trying to hide something they already know, well sort of. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was really a force not to be reckoned with. "Okay, everyone listen"

Then alternately she, Fon and Colonello took turns into explaining whatever was going on.

"So we are here because we have to train under the first family?" Hayato asked.

"That would be correct"

"But why do we have to train with them? Aren't you guys enough?" Enma asked.

"Kufufu. Enma was right. You guys are the strongest bunch in the mafia world, as your students, we think you guys are enough"

"Combat skills,Yes! we can teach you that" Reborn told the younger group. "Intelligence won't be a problem either and so with your emotional skills, that and the other things you needed to survive in the mafia world, all of that we can teach, except for one"

"What?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"Controlling your dying will flames" Verde answered. Fixing his glasses that had slightly slid down.

"But you guys are the once who thought us how to call out to those flames" Takeshi mentioned.

"We did, but that's all that was into it" Lal Mirch sounded serious. "Calling out to your flames and controlling it are two very different things"

"But you have flames to" Hayato spoke. "Surely, you can teach us how to control ours"

"The thing is, we are not holders of the Vongola rings" Luce reminded "There are things that only a true Vongola blood can teach it's own. We as your seniors and the holders of the other set are here to guide you and teach you as much as we can, but that's all that is into it. Everything else you need to learn from them"

"But what about grandpa?" Chrome timidly asked. "Is he fine? What about the others?"

"I hope so" Luce admitted. "We had the Varia and the CEDEF members assisting him now, our allies are giving full support as well"

"How long are we staying here?" Kyoya asked. "What about Namimori?"

"As long as we have too" Verde spoked yet again. "According to my calculations, a week here was equivalent to only a day back in the present"

"Don't worry about Namimori, We are pretty sure Kusakabe would be taking care of the place" Skull stated. Kyoya grunted but accepted the answer, nonetheless.

"I HATE THE MAFIA!" Tsuna declared out of nowhere. "I swear that if I officially became boss of Vongola I will change the mafia for the better so no one will get hurt any more!"

"I'll support you, Jyuudaime!" Hayato declared, right hand raised as if taking an oath.

"You can count on me with that Tsuna" Takeshi gave a thumbs up.

"Hn. It would be fun to bite those who acts against the laws of humanity" Kyoya smirked.

"EXTREMELY WITH SAWADA TO SAVE THE WEAK!"

"Lambo will help to, as long us Lambo get's grape candy."

"Kufufu. Chrome and I will help as well."

"Tsuna, you can count on me too" Enma stated. "I'll give my best to help you out"

"Tsuna, we don't have Vongola rings but we would want to pledge full support as well" Shoichi said while Spanner just nodded in agreement.

Takeshi then held his hand out. "Come on guys let's do it!"

"EXTREMELY AGREES!" Ryohei followed.

"Not that again!" Hayato growled.

"I think it's fun" Tsuna said...and that's all it took for Hayato to change his mind.

"Hn. I won't do such herbivorous actions" Kyoya coldly stated.

" on Kyoya-kun, don't upset little Tsunayoshi" The little skylark glared at the male mini pineapple before glancing at Tsuna who was giving him a pleading look.

Kyoya sighed in defeat before placing his hand.

"One...two...three...Vongola Fight!"

The Arcobaleno just stared at the kids with interest.

"Well, they really are a unique bunch" Fon commented earning a nod from his comrades.

"Such interesting creatures" Verde spoked.

"Guys, aren't we going to tell them to keep our secrets safe?" Lal Mirch asked. "We hid the truth from the first family and it would be really troublesome if one of the kids accidentally spoils it"

"Lal's right, kora" Colonnello grinned. "We should warn the brats"

"Warn us about what?" Tsuna asked in curiosity having heard the last few words.

"Listen, we have a favor to ask each of you" Reborn had Leon turn back and was now napping on top of his fedora. "We need you all of you to keep our identity as the Arcobaleno as a secret to the Primo family"

"Why?" Spanner asked in monotone.

"Because we've pretty much already started the facade" Mammon said. "And besides, all of you guys know how much we hated the fact about us, reminds us of the damn curse, you know"

"Sure we'll zip our mouths!" The other kids all agreed with Takeshi's words, all except Tsuna.

"I'll agree on one condition." Tsuna gave his sempai's a serious look.

"What?"

"If the situation calls us to do so, we are allowed to reveal your identities" Tsuna was calm, eyes showing determination.

Seeing how serious he was. The teens finally agreed.

Just then, a knock on the door was opened and Giotto entered being followed by his guardians, Elena and Cozart.

"It's getting late. You guys have to take a rest" Asari spoked.

"Please follow us and we'll lead you to your rooms" Giotto smiled.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Luce..."

Said girl turned around and saw the Arcobaleno that was considered closest to her. "Reborn" she smiled, acknowledging his presence.

"Can't sleep?" The boy asked joining the girl at the balcony. Luce nodded. "How about you?"

"I figured you might want someone you can talk too"

The sky Arcobaleno chuckled. "You really are a pro into figuring me out"

Reborn smirked. "I'm the worlds greatest"

"Yeah, yeah as you say so!" Luce teased making the sun slightly growl with annoyance. Luce chuckled.

Then out of nowhere an eerie silence engulfed the two.

"Reborn..." Luce stared at the sun. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Do you think that freedom would ever engulf any of us?" Luce stared at the starry sky. "Wasn't the sky and its elements suppose to be free? Yet here we are being bounded by the sins we never even created on our own. It was people's selfishness and greed that had us chained into a world we never even wanted to be part of..."

Reborn kept his silence. Waiting for the sky to continue.

"...I'm getting tired of living in a world where I can't truly be free."

"Everyone wants freedom Luce, unfortunately it was an option that was taken away from us" Reborn just stood from where he was, not moving. "Just a thought though, that maybe if we keep on fighting for it there might be a greater chance that we might get what we want"

"Well it won't be easy my friend, but never far from being achieved"

"Fon?" Luce gently rubbed her delicate eyes. Making sure that her friend was truly standing at the balcony.

The Chinese teen bowed gently at his friends. "Good evening"

"What are you doing, being up so late?" Luce asked.

"I went on a late evening exercise"

"At 11 in the evening?"

"At 11 in the evening"

"What do you mean by those words, Fon?" Reborn asked, eyes focused towards the storm Arcobaleno.

"Let's put it this way, Freedom was like a fast, elusive bird. Ever sneaky and sly to those who wanted to have a hold on it." The calm storm spoke. "But to every bird all you need was a skilled hunter armed with a bow and an arrow and at this point, do you know who the hunter would be?"

Reborn nodded his head while Luce gave a smile. "It was Tsuna"

Reborn fixed his fedora into a more comfortable way. "Undoubtedly Tsuna. No one would be more fitting with the job but that brat"

"Yes, it was indeed Tsuna. He would be the hunter, His dying will would be the arrow and his kind heart the bow" Fon smiled then walked inside. "I'm off to bed. Have a sweet night, my friends"

"Good night, Fon" Luce smiled.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi was really one of a kind" Reborn smirked. "He's one interesting individual in every way possible"

"Indeed he is"

"It's getting far to late, You should take some sleep or you might have those unwanted dark spots under your eyes when you wake up" Reborn stated.

Luce giggled. "I'll sleep now then, Mr. I-can't-tell-I'm-worried-for-your-health-that's-why-I-say-ridiculous-things"

Reborn rolled his eyes in a manly way. Small blush forming on his perfectly manly face. "Just go to sleep, Luce"

The Sky giggled once again before giving the boy a hug. "Thank's a lot for everything Reborn"

Reborn just stood, feet glued towards the floor. He felt his body shiver into the sensation when her body touched his. It was awkward at first, then he saw himself enjoying every bit of it. It was awkwardness in a very good way.

Soon he found himself returning the hug back.

He might be the Sun but he had stayed in the dark for far too long. Luce was his savior, the very first who had understood who he really was and what he truly feels. (The only other being a brat named Tsunayoshi) She was the willing soul who saved him from insanity. She was his light. The light that brings joy to the ever secluded sun.

It was really never a surprise that he had fallen for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Done :)<strong>

**Sorry since this chapter was actually really short. **

**So I was planning to reveal one of the characters past for the next chapter. Who amongst the Arcobaleno would you want me to write first? Please vote on my POLL! or vote at the review corner if you want too...The POLL will only be up for a week :)**

**But why Arcobaleno first and not the tenth generation? Well the decimo family's pasts would be revealed as well. just not now yet. Reason? See, the first family would have a major role into uncovering Tsuna and his guardians past and so as Enma's with the help of Cozart. Spanner and Shoichi's would be revealed one way or another...and that means much more bonding time between the two generations are needed before the tenth generation's past are revealed :)**

**Hope it'd be fine to you guys!**

**Also, please check out the Omake I made for this story. It was titled 'Kitchen Duties' and if you feel like doing so, please do leave a review :)**

**One more thing: For those who are reading 'He's not Dame Anymore' I'm sorry for not being able to update it yet. I'm currently working on chapter four and update would be posted once done.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This took a while to be updated. Sorry guys...But it's here :)**

**This story was unbeta-ed. I'm trying my best to minimize errors but since I'm not that grammatically good there would be mistakes.**

_**AnimeGrl2519... **_**was it really hilarious? arigatou neh~ **

_**blah5566... **_**I'm so sorry but I'm really not fast when it comes to updating, but, I'm trying my best**

**_ninetailsgirl94..._ glad you found the Reborn X Luche moment cute...I'm really not good with romantic stuffs so I'm happy it was appreciated.  
><strong>

**_WhatExistsInFalling..._Thanks^^**

**_Soul Vrazy_...right about now? haha, sorry it was late... **

**_alexjjije_... I wonder what would happen too, let's just leave it to whatever my brains could think of, neh?**

**_Sylvia-san_...ahaha, thanks! **

**_BrokenBlackCat_... yes! I had plans on including the Varia...and tadah! a few of them would be appearing in this chapter!**

**_Hikaru Einsberg_... yeah everythings fine for now, but things would happen... spoiler alert! **

_**BestWishes... **_**thanks for the review and for being interested ^^, and sorry for the late update but it's here! and you can imagine the words I'm typing? that's a huge AWWWW!**

**_AngelHonoreku... _(for chapter 6) how's your cheekbones? haha ^^, hope your doing fine...**

****tsukuyomisakurachi ...actually I never intended to have RebornXLuce pairing for this story in the first place, but as it progresses I decided to :) and for the bonding moments between the two generations, hmmm...let's just see what happens neh? Oh thanks for the review...****

**_KhRfan12... _thanks for loving it, update was late but it's here ...**

**_herseybarrules... _you love it? aww! thanks...**

**_Kichou... _thanks! thanks! update posted!...**

**_stormypeach1396... _thanks for reviewing ^^, and don't worry there'll be more Tsuna moments with those two as well as the other characters as I wouldn't want to only focus on Tsuna's relationships with everyone but the other's relationship with one another as well..._  
><em>**

**_Haruka-Oneechan..._ awww, I like blushing Reborn too... who knows he was capable eh? Ah the wonders of fanfiction...**

**_KanameAkira..._ haha thanks for your suggestions but since Reborn actually won, he would be first**

**_Artemis - Hime... _thanks for the review and yeah poor G!**

**_xXScarlatto-OokamiXx... _thanks^^,**

**_YuujouKami... _Thanks! And as much as I can I'll make lots of bonding time between the two generations!**

**_Writing Contradictions... _yeah the two generations are so fun together! and cute too... more interactions would definitely come^^,**

**_long live marshmallows... _glad you found it sweet and cute! And I know in this fic they traveled to the past for some training, but unfortunately that would come a little later since I have some specific plans for this story that needs to come first...there would be lots of training tough as I planned for this to be a really long story^^,**

**_gege qurban... _thanks for the review and the vote!**

_**Little Bookwyrm... **_**thanks for reviewing! The Arcobaleno secret would be revealed soon...real soon!**

_**mi-chan94... **_**Yeah Reborn definitely does, even the greatest hitman was sweet in his own little way ^^,**

_**Yuu3...**_** first let me make it clear that I have nothing against YAOI or YURI pairings but I still prefer writing straight pairings so in this story even if Luce dies Reborn will not end up with Tsuna...I'm sorry if it's a little upsetting on your part (and for the other R27 fans too) but then again if ever I had genderbendered Tsuna and made him a girl there might have been a possibility even if there's a huge age gap... but since Tsuna remained a boy in this fic...there'll be no R27 pairing. Hope you understand!**

_**xanyxhi... **_**yeah poor Vongola! maybe they should make a soundproofed room for the two sun guardians? And thanks for voting...**

_**amichan... **_**don't worry dearie, Chrome would definitely have lot's of limelight as the story progresses... The other characters would too:)**_**  
><strong>_

_**xxxWhite-Wing13xxx...**_** thanks for casting your votes and the two are not going out yet if I haven't elaborated it that well... but they would soon though ****something's gonna happen first before they start going out! whatever it was would remain a mystery for now!**

**There...I hope I did great on replying on your reviews!(next time i would be responding on your account) Now let's go on to the next chapter!**

**and I don't own KHR!**

_****P.S! Please visit my profile, click on the links and hit like!...I'm Admin on those pages and we are looking for more people to like our pages. Show your love for KHR and Anime^^ and please share the pages as well^^****_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Giotto…"

The said man snapped out of his daydreaming and fixed himself. "G I was just taking some rest. My hands are getting numb! I'm only human and I've got needs like rest, siesta, nap and sleep! But I'm doing my paper works…I swear I'm not slacking!"

G scoffed. "Yeah right… anyway I'm not here to scold you about paper work." The storm guardian remained standing at the door, staring towards the pile of important documents on his friend's working table. Looks like Giotto was almost done with paper work. Usually it would take Giotto weeks to finish a month's worth of paper works…now miraculously a month of those papers would only take him half a day.

Reason you ask?

He was so eager to spend time with the kids and get to know them more mot especially Tsunayoshi.

Then again the usual amount of paperwork which were often caused by Daemon and Alaude have miraculously reduced in half as the two had been very busy looking after their charges to even start one of their in G's opinion, silly fights. It was quite amazing really seeing Alaude show interest on someone so young as Kyoya who seems to inherit the cloud guardian's despise on crowding, herbivores and noise and the fact that the two can communicate without the use of words other than 'Hn' and 'herbivore' with each other so easily. Knuckles even noted how similarly violent Alaude's charge was when the platinum blond man was when he was younger.

Wait; let's not forget Daemon and his two charges. Daemon was practically taunting around the whole mansion about how cute and adorable his Chrome was and how cool and cunning Mukuro was at such a young age. Too bad Mukuro seems to have inherited his ancestor's creepy and sadistic nature. Chrome hadn't shown any signs of having the same attitude as her twin so far, but G's not entirely sure with the matter, all he could do was watch and wait… and hope.

Did G mentioned how eerily similar the other guardians are with their mini carbon copies from the future are as well? Even G grumpily admits that Hayato had the same temperamental attitude as his; they are both very much hot headed though with experience and maturity, G was now able to control himself. Maybe Hayato would be able to do the same? G noticed how knowledgeable his predecessor was so he might be able to do it when he grows up.

Then there was Asari and Takeshi. The two are so similar in attitude…both are so carefree, so cheerful… so friendly to anyone. They're practically very happy beings that their auras seem to burst out with too much friendliness and optimism. G hasn't figured out yet if it was a good or a bad thing.

Knuckles and Ryohei both had a passion with boxing. Both are very loud individuals though the older of the two knows how to at least minimize his tone. The two had the same belief in life as well: To protect those people who as they themselves dubbed 'EXTEMELY IMPORTANT' to them.

If there was such thing as perfect carbon copies then it might as well be Lampo and Lambo. Their names aren't the only thing similar. In fact they act so much like each other. Both are lazy, cowardly, annoying at times, has a knack for sweets that can rival Giotto's and so much more. Lambo seems to also look at Tsuna with so much respect as Lampo does with Giotto, despite the later still invading Giotto's private hiding place of sweets and the former calling Tsuna as Dame-Tsuna.

Surprisingly, not! Tsuna too had the same characteristic as Giotto. Giotto was clumsy, Tsuna was clumsy. Giotto seems to attract trouble and misfortune, Tsuna does the same. They are both surrounded with violent and most likely not normal in a sane way bunch of people but they would just take it so calmly and won't have it any other way. They can tame people with their charm. They are friendly sometimes even to enemies…G now just needed too see young Tsunayoshi get pissed and angered over something and see if the boy would act so much like Giotto: Scary and Frightening.

Now G can't stop wondering how much the kids had inherited their attitude at such a young age.

"Then why are you here?"

G rolled his eyes towards his friend, cutting his own musings about his co-guardians'.

"Don't tell me you actually forgot?"

Giotto's eyes widened "Oh I'm so sorry G! I completely forgot. How could I? I'm supposed to be your best friend, so….HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

G twitched.

"Here's your gift." Giotto happily handed his friend a candy and a neatly folded paper boat.

G twitched again…

"Giotto…"

"Yes G?"

"It's not my freaking birthday!"

"It's not?" Giotto blinked. "Then give my sweet candy back and oh, the paper boat too please." G scowled at his friend's childishness and handed both items back. He never liked sweets anyway and paper boats are child's toy.

However G can't help but react violently when Giotto happily unfolded the paper boat and placed it with the files that are labelled 'important'

"You made a paper boat out of an important document!"

"Hehe…but I really thought it was your birthday and I just wanted to give you a gift!" Giotto backed away a few steps. "Uhm…anyway why are you here?"

"You told us and those teens to meet at the conference room. You better get their now Alaude and some of the teens are getting impatient."

Giotto's eyes widened. Remembering that he actually scheduled said meeting two days ago. Now he just hopes things would go as smoothly as he hoped it would be.

"What are you still standing there for, G... Hurry up!" Giotto hurriedly ran like roadrunner, leaving G and a good amount of dust behind.

G glared and twitched in annoyance "Says the idiot who forgot…"

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Kufufu…."

"Are you sure this is legal big brother?" Chrome nervously asked as she warily eyed the first generation and their tutors waiting for Primo and G before starting a meeting of some sort. The twins together with the other kids are carefully hidden by illusions which somehow made little Chrome proud. Her and her brother's ancestor Daemon Spade was known to be the best mist user in history and him being unable to detect the twins illusions meant that their control over the mist flames are improving.

The girl was not sure about their sempai's tough. The Arcobaleno was trained by the man in the iron hat and the Vindice, albeit unwillingly which meant feeling even the shallowest of breaths and the faintest of footsteps are all just child's play. The girl cringe remembering the Vindice…she, no they all had met them once and though no one got hurt the experience itself gave them the creeps and the nightmare. Tough not as bad as what they did with Reborn and the others. First they had given them the curse of the Arcobaleno without their consent and after that what happened next?

They had taken one of them…yes; the Vindice had taken an interest into one of the chosen Arcobaleno. He was the holder of the rare flame of night and a friend to the other Arcobaleno.

Bermuda…

Chrome and the others hadn't had the chance to get to know the teen too well since it had only been a week of being introduced with the Arcobaleno before Vindice took him. The girl though remembers him saving Ryohei from falling down a rift when the extremely hyperactive kid had missed to see where he was heading. She had seen how the teen had professionally controlled those chains of his. The trick had been so cool on her point of view.

Then the Vindice came telling them about their sudden interest of Bermuda working for Vendicare, the mafia prison being handled by the Vindice. The teens did put up a fight. Even Reborn who had the same kind of relationship with Bermuda as what Kyoya had with Mukuro tried to defy the Vindice. Refusing to let go of the boy they had considered a friend, a brother, a family. They fought…but to no luck they had lose the cruel game of life.

The teens are frustrated, being unable to do anything. Bermuda reassuring them he'll be fine helped but not much. In the end Vindice took Bermuda with them…

Chrome can still remember that very day. It was the first time she had seen her sempais looking so solemn, so being overshadowed by guilt and regret. Regret for the fact that they are unable to save a friend. Annoyance and Irritation that they were not strong enough to be able to do a thing overrode them that day.

"Don't worry my dear Chrome…this is legal" Mukuro chuckled taking Chrome away from her reminiscing. "...in a mafia sort of way"

"Quiet or they'll hear us" Spanner shushed the twins. Mukuro glared but did what he was told. Chrome nodded shyly.

**…iOiOiOiOiOi…**

_Vongola Japan HQ, 400 Years into the future..._

"See, I told you fake prince-sempai. There's no one here but us and some creepy crawling cockroaches" Fran said in a monotonous tone as he kicked a roach towards his tiara wearing sempai.

"~Ushishi~ I told you, we are not going anywhere unless I see Mammon-chan" Belphegor grinned sheepishly, successfully pinning down the incoming cockroach with one of his weirdly curved knives "And don't kick those filthy insects on me, froggy...a prince should never be in contact with bacteria"

"Fallen prince-sempai, bacteria already lives inside your body. It's a lesson in Science. How come you don't know? That must mean you are faking your genius..." Fran elaborated in a monotone voice.

Stab! Stab! Stab!

"Ushishishi. Don't piss the prince. It's not good when the prince is pissed."

"Sempai you're not just a fake royalty but a fake genius as well. Sempai lying is not good for your health. Tsch...Tsch…"

"Go die you Frog! Ushishi..."

Stab!

"VOOOIIIII! YOU TWO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Ushishi...Captain Squalo. I was about to make some skewered frog meat."

"Oh it's you Captain loudmouth...Captain loudmouth please help my poor soul from this fallen faker...Oh Captain loudmouth, save me from him...His royal falseness wants to skewer my poor demented soul, Oh great Captain loudmouth " Fran boringly tagged Squalo's shirt while talking unemotionally.

"VOOOOIIIII! Shut up Fran!"

"Ushishishi"

"Whose there?" A voice suddenly was heard from behind the door.

The three Varia Assassins heightened there alert. Weapons readied to attack. The shadowed man finally revealed himself...

"Varia?"

"Ushishishi, if it wasn't Cavallone"

"VOOOOIIIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Checking out on things...I'm the unofficial caretaker while the occupants won't be here for some time"

"VOOOIIIII! WHERE DID THEY GO?"

Dino blinked. "You guys seriously don't know?"

"VOOOIIIIIIIII STUPID CAVALLONE OF COURSE WE WON'T ASK IF WE ALREADY KNOW!"

"My bad." Dino scratched his back sheepishly.

"So care to tell the prince? Ushishi... The Prince wants to know where his princess is!"

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIII BEL- QUIT YOUR CHILDISH CRUSH ON MAMMON! SHE'S TOO OLD FOR YOU!"

"Sempai I agree with Captain Loudmouth" Fran nodded "Yes, yes I do."

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to the matters of love" The Varia storm guardian waved his hand dismissively at Squalo. "…and your peasant-ish opinion does not have value in the Prince's vocabulary, Froggy."

"VOOOOIIIII CAVALLONE JUST FREAKING TELL US WHERE TSUNAYOSHI AND THE OTHERS ARE SO I CAN REPORT EVERYTHING TO XANXUS AND GET AWAY FROM A LOVESICK IDIOT NAMED BELPHEGOR!"

"Slow down Squalo and take it easy." Dino patted the Varia rain guardian's shoulder in a very brotherly way…"

"VOOOOOOIIIIII! DON'T ORDER ME TO TAKE IT EASY!" Squalo started brandishing his sword in a very aggressive manner. "JUST ANSWER WHAT WE HAD ASKED YOU!"

"Yeah... Uhm they're currently at the VongolaMansion in Italy-

- then the prince would go to Italy"

"Wait you didn't let me finish first" Dino sighed. "They're currently in Italy but of 400 years ago..."

"VOOOIIII AND I THOUGHT THEY WENT SOME—

…silence…

VOOOIIIII DID YOU JUST SAY THEY WENT TO THE PAST?

Dino nodded.

"THE F***"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha^^ <strong>**Bermuda in the picture and getting along with the rest of Arcobaleno, Young Belphegor having sorta puppy love on Mammon, The Varia and Dino Cavallone being added to the mix...how's that for a surprise?**

**A/N: Anyways...Remember my poll for this story? The one where you guys get to choose whom amongst the Arcobaleno would have their past revealed first and so on? Yeah that one...the thing is I WON'T BE WRITING ABOUT THERE PAST ANYMORE...well, at least not here...why? it's because I've decided to make a special multi-chapter story for that...and i'll be adding Bermuda as well~**

**My current working title would be _'Arcobaleno: The hidden files'_but it might or might not change...the order would still be the same on how the poll ended...I'm planning to do one for the tenth generation as well and maybe the Primo famiglia.**

**I'll be posting the first chapter of the side story in about 2-3 weeks...**

**That's it for now...review please^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating this story… I actually kind of lost my muse for it and it's just recently that I've gotten it back, and I've started writing this chapter since then but it's so unsatisfying that I ended up redoing, rewriting and re-editing everything, until I came up with this chapter [which is still quite unsatisfying]. So therefore, this is officially on works again. [Yes, took me too long to have my muse for this story back… Gomen]**

**For that special multi-chap Omake about the Arcobaleno's past, I still plan on doing it. However, not now as I still need to work things out and plan it out further, because I have lost my initial plan at the very back of my mind and I'm still trying to dig it up.**

**Thank You everyone who reviewed, alerted, faved and read this story. Hopefully, you guys are still lurking somewhere out there.**

**I don't own KHR nor the cover photo used.**

**Excuse the errors, I am lazy.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Voyage of the Rainbow and the Clam~<strong>

Dino Cavallone swore that if only he's got a grab on some shrinking powder or some sort of invisibility gem, he would have already used it. Seriously, even that wizard Harry Potter's invisibility cloak would be of great use, if such thing really does exist.

The blond mafia don just wanted to be as far away from Xanxus as possible. That deadly look and scary aura coming from the Varia leader just sends shivers down to every atom existing within his very being.

"Trash if you don't start explaining now, I'll shoot." Xanxus pointed his X-guns

"Can you at least lower the killing aura?" Dino nervously asked trying to negotiate with the assassin. Seriously, the air is just so suffocating that he can hardly breathe.

"Trash start talking right now or the only thing you'd smell is my shoe"

Dino wondered if the boss is making a joke. If Xanxus does, he failed miserably. The joke, if you consider it as such is just over the top, corny.

"I told you they've been sent to the past, during Primo's reign."

"Who thought of such actions? The prince is curious, ushishi"

"The ninth. He thought that the current present is far too dangerous, the future could suffice but by that time the damages might already be incurable and we might have already lost much of our resources and the possibility of our allies and us being dead hadn't gone unnoticed."

"VOOIII! So the past is the best option?"

"Primo's era is the best timeline. It has been decided by the ninth and CEDEF before Iemitsu was found dead."

"But why the Arcobaleno? We could have done a better job babysitting those brats" Fran stated in monotone.

"VOIII! SHUT UP FROGGY! YOU'RE A BRAT TOO!" Squalo waved his sword angrily.

"Ushishi, the mighty prince agrees. Frog-chan is a brat"

"SHUT UP YOU PSYCHOTIC PRINCE! YOU'RE BRATTIER THAN FRAN!" Squalo announced, earning a frown from said prince.

"Ushishi…" Belphegor raised several knives, ready to attack his commander.

"Shut up scums!" Xanxus threw a wine bottle at his rain guardian. Squalo who managed to dodge the bottle (as always) yelled angrily at his boss. "YOU SHITTY BOSS! WHY AM I THE CONSTANT VICTIM?"

"I feel like it, now shut up Trash."

"Now Boss, Squ-chan, we have a matter at hand." Lussuria reminded as he stared at Dino, who by that moment had been secretly trying to free himself from the rope that bounded him. Yes, the Varia had him sitting in a chair, hands on his back and tied with a rope they had picked on the way (how the rope ended there, no one knows but Fran said it's convenient and everyone else, agreed)

Seriously, do they really have to get information on him this way? They could've just ask him questions like the normal people they are...oh wait, they're not normal.

"Tell me, why the Arcobaleno?" Xanxus had his X-guns facing the blond mafia boss.

"Something about the hidden secret of the rainbow, lying somewhere in the past" Dino stated "That's all I know, aside from the fact that they are to assist the First generation on training the kids. Can someone untie me, my hands are getting numb."

Lussuria thankfully did his request.

"How come we haven't been informed?"

"They plan too, but the Mansion was attacked all of a sudden and the only way to save the kids is for an impromptu trip. Heck, even the kids themselves have no idea they're going on an unscheduled field trip."

"What about the old man and his guardians?" Xanxus can't help but ask. Even if he acted like he doesn't, he does care for his adoptive father. Everyone knows the fact, they just won't point it out cause it's Xanxus. The only ones who does where Reborn (cause he's that great) and Tsunayoshi (everyone knows, Xanxus won't lay a finger on his favorite brat)

"Nono and his guardians and the remaining CEDEF members are currently in a safe house. They'll be in contact soon."

"What other information do you have?"

"Three other Familgia are now against the Vongola. The Bovino had been attack but thankfully, being alerted most of them managed to escape… and we found another hidden base of the Estraneo, however when we arrived there was nothing left but a destroyed lab. It was as if they've known we are coming and decided to destroy all evidences we can use against them."

"Those scums…"

"Boss" Levi entered the room, holding a wine bottle. "I know you're thirsty, boss."

Xanxus took the bottle, stared at it indignantly and threw it to his unsuspecting victim, Squalo. Still managing to dodge, the swordsman glared at his boss. "VOOIIII! SHITTY BOSS!"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Today, we'll be starting your training." Giotto stated in a certain tone, stating that he is not okay with having kids train at an age where they should've been playing around. Still, he knew he's got no other option left. "First, you have to show us what you guys can do."

"We've already anticipated that you'd ask the kids, so we graciously decided to help." Reborn smirked as he tipped his fedora. Colonnello grinned "It took Reborn and me a few hours to get things done; seriously we didn't even sleep for this."

"Oh, you did not? I did." Reborn smirked.

"What? Unfair, kora!"

"What did you two prepare?" Asari asked. Reborn motioned them to follow until they arrived in an empty field.

"I see nothing…" Lampo yawned before sarcastically commenting "Are you sure you guys escapees from a mental ward?"

"Are you fucking kidding us!?" G yelled, cursing the two teens.

"G, Language." Asari reminded "There are kids here"

"Shut up, Asari! Hayato's already got a foul language! and I bet that Daemon look-alike has one"

"Doesn't mean you have to stop being a role model to the others"

"Kufufu~ I have a name and it's Mukuro" the boy twitched in annoyance.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Giotto looked at his descendant who had a wary look on his face. Tsuna simply, trembled with fear.

"It's an empty field, of all things why an empty field!" Tsuna clutched at Giotto, hiding behind his ancestor.

"Why, what's wrong with an empty field? Why is Tsuna wary of an empty field?" Cozart asked, looking at Enma for answers only to see him and surprisingly, Hayato backing away from the group. "Eh?"

"Brat, where the hell do you think you're running off to?"

"Away from the field; where else pinky!?" Hayato glared

"It's just an empty field!"

"Within an empty field lies the unknown!" Hayato pointed out, glaring at his ancestor. However, three seconds later he stopped, walked towards Tsuna and started banging his on the earth floor. "I'm sorry Jyuudaime for trying to run away without you!"

"It's okay Hayato, I forgive you" Tsuna smiled as he helped his friend stand on his feet.

The first generation was about to ask why some have been acting, strangely so nervous for just training in an empty field.

Takeshi's smile had slipped out of his lips and a cautious look in his eyes.

Lambo is on the verge of crying his heart out.

Ryohei is now acting different, far from his EXTREME self.

Kyoya trying to look calm, but a tint of worry twinkling on his seemingly uncaring eyes.

Mukuro chuckled nervously while Chrome hides beside him.

Shoichi clutched his stomach and sweating cold sweat. Not a single surprise there.

Spanner looking indifferent as always, seriously the kid is weird.

"Come on, don't be a sissy." Reborn grinned evilly making the first generation back away from him. The boy apparently has some sadistic tendencies, basing on the few days they have known them. Seriously, who in the right mind would electrocute or throw bombs at someone that needed to be woken up? Even G, won't do that to Giotto.

And Giotto wished he wouldn't

"I hope you two didn't get too overboard this time." Luce stated as she stared at the field.

"What's the point if we can't have fun?" Reborn smirked sadistically. The first generation, aside from Alaude and Daemon, backed away further.

"Reborn!" said man shrugged at the person who called his name. "Don't worry Luce, we'll just step in if something goes wrong."

"Listen brats, Kora! No using of flames and pineapple-twins, no illusions. You can use your regular weapons, special ones hand them over to Skull." The adults watched curiously as several boxes were handed over to Skull. What kind of weapon are inside those things? Nails? Marbles? Blackmail material?... if only they knew.

"We'll be evaluating how good you've all become. I want 93% improvement since we last did this activity! Failure to comply will result in immediate level up with their training and trust me, I'm getting really bored."

The kids faces paled at the 'getting really bored' part

"What the hell! It's just an empty field!" Lampo shouted loudly and stepped nearer but was stopped by surprisingly, Verde. "I won't take another step if I were you."

"Ready brats! Your goal is get a flag that represents your flames!" Colonello raised his riffle in the air, making the first generation stare at him suspiciously. Just where the hell did that riffle came from? They never saw him nor them carry weapons at all. Speaking of which, didn't he mention about the kids having weapons.

Well they've seen the twins trident, Kyoya's Tonfa and Takeshi's bamboo sword but the others?

"Excuse me" Cozart tried to get Fon's attention, who by now have been dubbed by the first generation as the 'calmest and sanest' amongst the teens.

"Yes, how may I of help?"

"Tell me, where did that weapon came from?" Cozart asked, pointing at Colonello's riffle.

"Ah Cozart-san, The weapon had always been there. You guys just aren't focusing enough and that's the reason you missed seeing it." Fon stated calmly "Sometimes it's rewarding to pay more attention around you."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Giotto who overheard can't help but ask.

"Exactly how your interpretation will be." Fon stated calmly.

Giotto and Cozart both fell silent.

"What are you still doing there? The kids are about to start" Mammon who got their attention then hold a hand out, palm opened. "Now that I've gotten your attention, you must pay me for not making you guys miss this wonderful opportunity of seeing a great act."

"Is she always like this?"

"No..."

"Well that's a relief" Giotto sighed

"...sometimes she takes it to a whole new level."

Giotto can't help but jaw drop.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Nono, we've received news fro Dino Cavallone. He spotted Varia Assassination Squad had been spotted at the Japanese branch. They've been given description about the trip and are now waiting further instructions." Oregano gave her report "Also, we've managed to contact the Shimon Familgia and their current boss wishes to talk with you as soon as possible"

"What about the rest of our allies?"

"Bianchi is on her way with I-pin, Fuuta and Ryohei's younger sibling. They seemed to have picked two estrange girls on their way, both having lost their families from Estraneo's attack on their town." Nono grimaced at the news, two other children being burdened to live a life they weren't meant to. Just when are the Estraneo going to stop with their evil doings?

Nono just hopes that the trip to the past will result to them finally beating their Enemies.

"Prepare to contact the current Shimon boss and tell Dino Cavallone to be here with the Varia. We'll be having further discussions"

"Yes, sir"

"Oregano..."

"Sir?"

"How is he doing?"

"Basil's stable but still unconscious. The doctor states no threatening damage to his brain but his body will take time to recover. Also, the news of Iemitsu's sudden death may greatly affect him"

"We can't blame him, Iemitsu had been like a father and had cared for him more than his own parents ever did"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

So this is what Hayato meant when he said that within an empty field lies the unknown...

And they just happen to know now what unknown meant.

The first generation stared wide eyed at their predecessors dodging bullets and knives (Tsuna seemed to be the constant victim, his girly shrieks echoing from all over), trying to break free from a cage (Even Asari can figure why Takeshi is still keeping a happy face while being trapped inside a cage with a Hyena that seems to have not eaten for days), being chased by wild animals (seriously where did those animals came from and why the hell is Ryohei asking them for a boxing match) Falling down a pit full of snakes (Kyoya glared at the snakes, attempting to tame the 'herbivorous' creatures), slipping in mud puddles (Mukuro slipped three times in a row, much to his ultimate horror)

More so, the conversations between the teens are just starting to freak them out.

"Well, there goes another explosion, kora! Music to my ears!" Colonello over-excitedly shouted as he watched. "How many bombs are there again?"

"About a hundred? I lost count at ninety-seven" Reborn admitted as he tilted his fedora. "I wonder who will be the lucky brat to step on the fuse that will detonate all bombs."

"If one of them dies, wonder if I can take the body back to my lab." Verde fixed his glasses. "They'll be good experiment material."

"Organs sell really well in black markets. I can even put up a bid and earn millions" Mammon added while counting the amount of money she got from Giotto and Cozart.

"You people are sick." Lampo noted the teens.

Reborn smiled 'sweetly' "Oh, you have no idea and just so you know,we we're all born sane unfortunately it never stayed that way" Lampo shivered at the thought.

"Can you stop this now? They'll get hurt" Giotto asked as a dagger from nowhere managed to graze Tsuna's shoulder, resulting to a small cut. Small drops of blood started to drip. "Tsuna!"

"It's just a cut, you fret too much." Skull pointed out.

"It's not simply a cut! Why would you have them train like this! You could have them killed!" Giotto shouted angrily, glaring at the teens.

"Oh shut up! Do you think we wanted them to live like this!?" Lal retorted back, shouting at the first generation boss. "If we had a choice of not dragging them into a dark world, do you really think we wouldn't have chosen that?"

"Lal's right. None of us ever asked for this but what can we do? Life is cruel" Fon stated, a shadowy aura invading his usually calm one. "We really wanted to protect them as much as we want to but the thing is we can only do nothing more than so much."

"The only thing we can do now is to prepare them for the inevitable. The real world is a much cruel place than what they're experiencing now, there no one might come to save them and they would have to fight people on their own without having to rely on someone else. We aren't training them for our own sick enjoyment, we do that because we want them to survive." Luce added "They're the only positive future we have left."

The first generation contemplated at those words before Giotto held a hand out in front of Luce. "How about we help you achieve those goals then?"

Luce smiled as she accepted the hand. "That would be nice."

"For now, let's continue watching the kids."

**with Tsuna...**

Boom!

"Hiiiieeeeee!" Tsuna shrieked like a girl as a bomb exploded just a few inches from where he had been standing. He run forward only to have hundreds of crooked knives thrown at him from somewhere he can't detect. The boy wondered if his Bel-nii had been with them secretly. He stepped to the left...

... only to hear the sound of a time bomb that is about to explode. He managed to jump out of the way just in time.

He run forward while giving a quick glance behind him, not giving attention to where he was going.

Then he stepped on a banana peeling, fell face-flat on the earth floor and lost consciousness...

The first generation sweat dropped.

**with Kyoya...**

The young skylark remained standing from his position, glaring at the 'herbivorous' snakes that are hissing their way to him. The boy just scoffed and intensified his killing aura.

The snakes stopped.

Thinking that he's winning, Kyoya let out a smirk...only for the ground to quake a little and out came a giant snake. Unfazed, the carnivorous look on Kyoya's face grew stronger. Look's like he'll have fun biting a giant herbivorous snake to death.

**with Ryohei...**

"BOX WITH ME TO THE EXTREME MISTER CHEETAH WHO CAME TO ITALY FROM AFRICA!" Ryohei pumped his fists in the air.

The Cheetah just walked pass him, there's a beaten up wolf from beside the kid. Free food without having to hunt for it, the Cheetah thought so...besides the kid is too loud (apparently yes, the cheetah thought of it)

"EXTREME CHEETAH! THAT WOLF IS BEATEN UP NOW AND CAN'T BOX WITH YOU! LET'S HAVE A MATCH INSTEAD!"

**with Lambo...**

"Gyaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" The young boy tripped on his own feet, causing him to wail around while slumping on the ground. "Lambo-sama is in pain! Gupyaaa!"

He stopped for mere seconds. Reached out into his hair. Grabbed his pink grenades...

...and instantly threw them all over, causing added explosions.

"Lambo-sama will defeat his enemies! Die enemies, die! Gyahahahahaha"

**with Takeshi...**

Takeshi fell on a pit trap... he laughed and climbed his way out.

Takeshi stepped on a muddle...he laughed and even jumped at the puddle couple of times.

He got chased by wild animals (that had kept on coming out of nowhere)... he would stop, smile at the animal and laugh while mentioning 'tag-your-it' in passing.

He stepped on a bomb that exploded... he mentioned 'Hayato and Fireworks' and then, laughed.

Every single time he would fall on a trap, get chased by wild animals, shot with knives and bullets, step on a bomb.. he would laugh!

What the hell is wrong with this kid?

**with Mukuro...**

He just stood from his spot, not moving and watches with amusement at his siblings demise. If only he's allowed to use illusions, he would have added more fuel to the fire. He's so really enjoying the show right now,

...that is until green slime got poured all over him (again from out of nowhere), making his clothes slimy and the color of goo. As if the mud wasn't enough torture yet.

He screamed in horror.

**with Chrome..**

The girl shyly moved forward, fidgeting once in a while. Comparing to most of the boys (aside from Hayato and Takeshi), she actually managed to go further.

"Sorry, Tiger-san" she shyly walked away.

"Sorry, Lambo-kun"

"Gomen. Gomen. Gomen."

The adults just hoped she'd stop apologizing on every single thing she bumps into, especially when they're inanimate.

**with Enma...**

Enma glanced warily at all direction, closed his eyes and run like a mad-man. Afraid to open his eyes, thinking that if he did...doom will sure to follow.

He fell on a pit full of worms.

He should have just kept his eyes open.

**with Hayato...**

He's doing pretty well evading all traps here and there, not even using his dynamites even once in the process. He would make it to the flags and get the red one and He's done!

Until Tsuna fell unconscious.

"JYUUUDDDAAAIIIMMMMEEEE!"

**with Spanner...**

Say, if Takeshi would laugh at everything he encounters, Spanner has his own reaction too... he would put up a nonchalant face with everything. He's been bombed, chased by a hungry Chimpanzee, shot with purple-ish goo, stepped on a rope that bonded his feet and got chased by a giant wheel of cheese.

..still he kept a nonchalant face.

That is until he dropped a strawberry lollipop in a pit field with razor sharp kunais.

Eyes widening by a fraction, he found a new goal. MUST RETRIEVE LOLLIPOP!

**with Shoichi...**

After the first bomb he had so graciously stepped on, which thankfully for some technical difficulties didn't blast off.. the young red-head clutched his stomach nervously...

...and refused to take another step forward.

**Back to the teens and adults...**

The first generation just don't know how to react...so they just left their mouths hanging open.

"If your mouths catch flies, don't blame us." Verde mentioned in passing as he took a good look at the 'empty' field. "I say you two have gone easy on them." He gave a smug look at Reborn and Colonello's direction.

"We did not, Kora!" Colonello retorted back.

Reborn 'tschd' and raised his Leon-turned gun and shot the air several times. He spoke in a threatening tone "If you brats don't stop fooling around in three...

Tsuna instantly went conscious...

Takeshi stopped laughing...

Mukuro stopped his 'tantrums'

...two"

Kyoya knocked his snake opponent with his tonfa and actually listened.

Lambo stopped crying.

Spanner ditched the lollipop.

Hayato with a guilt-stricken face, stopped trying to reach his boss.

...one"

Chrome looked more determined than she already is.

Enma's wary face got wiped out, being changed with a 'Reborn-is-scary' look.

Shoichi still clutched his stomach nervously but he managed to stand up. Brave little boy he is.

Ryohei let the poor Cheetah go, the animal ran off somewhere.

"Good brats. Now focus or..." Reborn smirked evilly, the fun has now officially started.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"I see, we've been worrying where he had run off to. Thinking the worst, we thought he had been kidnapped or probably already dead. Thank you for saving his life." Eduardo, the ninth boss of the Shimon thanked Nono with gratitude. "The other kids would be relieved hearing the news."

"We apologize for having him dragged on the trip"

"It's fine, if the founder can teach him properly, the Shimon would have an even brighter future. Besides, we all know he'd be safer there"

Nono just nodded.

"Scums what about the meeting?" Xanxus yawned as he sat at the primer seat that was supposed to be occupied by Nono. The ninth just let it pass and occupied the one at the left.

Inside the meeting room is a few members of the secret council Nono created. "We'll start the meeting."

* * *

><p><strong>* Spanner's flame was never mentioned or the fact if<strong>** he even have one. So I just chose, I think Lightning flames fit him the most.**

**I hope this would make up for the year [shamefully admitting] of absence for this story.**

**I'm out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry but this will be a short chapter. Probably the shortest chapter so far for this story and tackles as to what's currently happening in the present… **

**I really appreciate you people not abandoning this story despite the lack of fast updates!**

**Unbeta'ed. Excuse the errors.**

**Still don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Voyage of the Rainbow and the Clam~<strong>

**Vongola hide-out, somewhere (cause it's a hideout)... Present.**

"Nono, how long do you think will it take?" Eduardo asked once the ninth Vongola boss was done explaining everything about the time-travel.

"Hopefully, not long. This war against the Estraneo had gone far too long and the damages done are already unaccounted for" The ninth stated with a grim face "Also the fact that we have lost a lot of our comrades and allies, everything had start to become unbearable"

"What should we do now?" Dino asked, his most trusted subordinate Romario standing beside.

"VOOOIIII I SAY WE ATTACK AND CONQUER UNTIL THEY FUCKING SURRENDER!"

"Ushishishi, the mighty prince agrees~ I want to see their peasant blood dripping on my royal knives"

"Those Scums...shall taste the flavor of my X-guns" Xanxus stated in a serious tone as his eyes glinted dangerously.

"..."

"..."

"Boss is you possessed?" Fran asked in monotone while the rest, save the ninth stared at the Varia boss with a WTF look. Did he just say 'flavor of my X-guns?' What are his guns made from? Gums?

"Shut up Trash!"

"Yes, stop asking boss nonsense!" Levi stood beside his boss, proudly.

"Damn it Xanxus, we're on a grave situation so it's not the perfect time for your corny lines" Dino tried to sound serious but the chuckles he was trying to suppress escaped from his lips. Xanxus glared at him, the Cavallone boss wisely covered his lips.

"Ushishishi, never knew you had it in you, boss~"

"VOOOOIIIIII! BOSS WHAT THE HELL! STOP MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF IT'S EMBARRASSING ME!"

"I think Boss secretly wants to perform on a comedy bar, I can recommend some boss!~" Lussuria cooed at the Varia boss.

"Ahem." The ninth faked cough to gather everyone's attention. Eduardo just remained on his sit, dumbfounded... he really wanted to tell this un-Xanxus like tale to the rest of his Famiglia but it's the Varia, so yeah, he'll just keep it to himself…still it's very amusing.

"If you're done, let's continue towards the serious matters at hand" Nono placed both hands on the table before looking at his left "Nougat, hand them the folders..."

"Yes, boss"

"What's in this?" Dino asked, examining the folder before opening. "These are people's files..."

"Before Iemitsu's death, he and the rest of CEDEF had been working on gathering allies that can aid Vongola against the Estraneo and their allies..." The ninth started to explain "We have managed to maintain some of our strongest allies such as the Shimon, the Cavallone and the Giglio Nero" Nono stared at both the Shimon and Cavallone bosses with gratitude

"Well, isn't that great? Ushishi~"

"Yes, it is" The ninth nodded. "However, there is this one particular Famiglia whose existence was never known up until three to four years ago. They were relatively small, with members only ranging up to a thousand, worldwide. The Famiglia's name: Gesso"

"So? What's the deal?"

"The night before Iemitsu had been ambushed; I received a rather important message from him... something concerning a boy around the age of twelve that's being housed inside the Familgia"

"Housed? You mean caged?" Eduardo asked, eyes widening with suspicion

"No, according to Iemitsu it was as if the boy was being protected" Nono explained "After a few days of spying, Iemitsu came up with shocking news. It would seem that the whole Gesso Famiglia had been established by the man in the iron hat with the sole purpose of protecting that one child"

"Man in the Iron Hat?" Xanxus's eyes narrowed

"Why would the man in the Iron Hat go as far as creating a mafia group just for one child?" Eduardo asked "I mean he could've just simply asked a certain famiglia to do the job"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the boy's identity" Nono calmly placed both hands on the table and was silent for moments before opening his lips so as to speak again "…that boy, he was chosen by the Tri-ni-set..."

"What do you mean chosen?"

"He is the first chosen bearer of the Mare Sky ring..."

"M-mare rings?" Dino's eyes widened "Does that mean that the tri-ni-set skies will finally be completed?"

Nono nodded. "That's what Iemitsu thought and so he made a way to meet the Gesso's boss. Surprisingly enough, the boss had been waiting from someone from either the Vongola or the Arcobaleno to show up. It was as if they have anticipated for it to happen"

"And the boy's name?" Dino asked

"Byakuran Gesso. He was from an orphanage, south of Venice."

"What happened then, what did they talk about?"

"The Gesso boss explained that the man in the Iron Hat had them under a pledge of protecting the boy even if it costs them their lives. They were told that the boy is the first Mare sky ring holder and his chosen guardians will appear at some point with the boy simply already knowing who they are, having the ability to see through parallel worlds"

The rest remained silent, listening intently as the Vongola boss speaks.

"The man in the Iron Hat, according to the Gesso boss told them to safely hand over the boy under the Vongola's safety if not the Arcobaleno. However, when Iemitsu came back to take the boy to safety, the whole Gesso estate had been already attacked by the Estraneo. The whole CEDEF went to investigate and found out that someone else have gotten the boy before either them or the Estraneo did"

"Estraneo? Damn those bastards! They're not going to simply stop are they?"

"The good thing is Iemitsu doubts that the Estraneo knew about the child's existence. The reason why they attacked was because the Gesso Famiglia turned down the invitation for an alliance"

"Who got him then?" Fran asked

"We don't know yet. I am pretty sure that Iemitsu did find out but was unable to relay the message before his death"

"I think we still have a chance of knowing, Ushishi~"

"How?"

"Basil" Xanxus grumbled from his seat "If there's someone from the CEDEF to know something straight from Iemitsu, It'll be that brat or Lal Mirch but since the Arcobaleno isn't here our best chance is him"

"We'll just have to wait for him to wake up then" Eduardo clasped his hands together.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"How is he?"

"Still unconscious but he's getting better. He might be up in around a few hours."

"His wounds?"

"Nothing critical that can endanger his life"

"Good. Watch over him"

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"Schedule a meeting with the Vongola. They need to know this"

"Right away, sir Gamma!" The man gave a salute before doing the task at hand. Gamma stared towards the sky, covering his eyes from the intense sunlight "We found the boy you told us to save. I hope things are going well for you, Luce-sama. We'll be waiting for your return"

* * *

><p><strong>See? Short.<strong>

**Updates are still going to be whenever...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I actually managed to update this…whoa~**

**Thank you to all your reviews, added alerts and faves! *bows down in appreciation* **

**KHR belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Voyage of the Rainbow and the Clam~<strong>

"How is he?"

"Getting better, I'm sure he'll be asking questions later. What are we going to tell him by then?"

Gamma's face turned solemn at the question "I don't think dodging things and making up stories will help us in our current situation. If Luce-sama is here, what do you think will her decision be?"

"I think she'll do what's right even if there would be some consequences. If it's for the greater good, then sacrificing no matter how hard shouldn't be questioned and I'm sure she'll find the great and good out of the situation, she always does"

"Exactly and that's what we'll do"

"Understood, Sir"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

**Past…**

The first generation now watched as their younger descendants trained on the not-really-empty-as-they've-thought field.

…and the mysterious group of teens still haven't answered the question about the random animals coming from out of nowhere or how gooey and slimy substances seem to fall down from the sky. Daemon is pretty sure it's got nothing to do with illusions of any sorts.

Well, they'll find out how, soon.

For now the first generation would have to settle on watching their younger counterparts.

"What the- Ahoshi stop throwing your junks at me!" Hayato almost flared angrily as he just dodge a dried branch with chewed gums stuck to it. "If it were your grenades and I accidentally died my soul is going to haunt you down!"

"Lambo-sama does not know what haunt means! Lambo-sama is hungry now! Lambo-sama must eat now!"

"Lambo it's not nice to throw things at people. Don't worry after we're done training I'm sure they'll let us eat lots and lots" Tsuna calmed the youngest boy down. "Hayato please be patient with Lambo"

"H-hai…I'll try Jyuudaime" Hayato gave Lambo one last glare before deciding to take another way. He cursed rather loudly when he suddenly fell on a pit full of... chocolate pudding? Well at least he's lucky not to receive the same bad luck as Shoichi who fell on a pit filled with decaying vegetables. A nervous shriek of 'I promise to eat my cabbages from now on' came from the boy.

"Ahaha! I forgot the square root of thirty-six" Takeshi laughed as he scratched his head. Man he was happily navigating his way towards the blue flag when this miniature whiteboard came popping out. He took a marker from a nearby table and answered four and a half.

He got showered with icy cold water from up above.

Alaude meanwhile stared at his younger counterpart as the boy effortlessly glided away from an incoming array of arrows being flung at his direction. Kyoya then held one of his tonfa up and strike harshly, hitting a bull that came running into him, tossing the animal to a certain direction. The bull groaned in pain.

That started the boy's hitting spree.

Slash!

Strike!

Swipe!

Animals and various metal weapons alike have met their end (not that the weapons are alive to begin with) with one strike from a certain Kyoya Hibari.

"Herbivores. I will bite you to death"

Herbivores? His young ward sure has a rather weird way when it comes to addressing.

How interesting.

However Alaude can't help but frown slightly. Sure his younger look-alike had achieved a lot for such a young age but the boy has imperfections. Flaws.

First, he lacks timing. The boy is by far too impatient and is not someone who would willingly wait for a proper timing. Sure when it comes to a battle, no stupid enemy will wait for an opponent but knowing the right time to strike can rather be beneficial.

Another thing, the boy's blood lust is uncontrollable. He's striking without a care.

Looks like Alaude will have loads of fun tutoring the boy.

The cloud guardian's eyes narrowed when a glare coming from Kyoya is sent to his direction. Seem like the boy noticed him observing.

The cloud guardian smirked.

"Nufufu~ I'm aware that your mini is great but my cute Chrome and magnificent Mukuro is better! Look at them, aren't they just adorable?"

Alaude scoffed but snickered when Mukuro got dumped with sacks and sacks of white flour. "Yes the perfect pineapple pie indeed"

"Nufufu at least we're healthy"

"Ah so you're finally acknowledging that you are a whole line of fruit" Alaude snickered

"Better than a someone having a kinky weapon. Seriously Alaude, handcuffs?"

"Much better than a giant fork" Alaude countered

"It's a trident" Daemon glared.

"Still a giant fork" Alaude glared back.

The rest just ignored the two bickering guardians.

"You know the more I look at Takeshi, the more I see myself when I had been younger. It was like there seems to be a magic mirror and I am seeing who I am in the past" Asari made a comment as he watched Takeshi got poured with another bucket of ice-cold water.

"Haha I forgot! I don't know what a square root is!" Takeshi laughed, uncaring if he's actually soaking wet.

"So do I"G can't help but agree as he observed. Not only does almost all the kids looked eerily like them, even their mannerisms and their attitudes are the same. Heck even the way they speak are almost the same. G can't help but smirk, sure at first he didn't find the idea to be amusing but as the days passed by he can't help but expect what's bound to happen. G watched as the young silver-haired boy ducked what seems to look like a... is that a giant garden gnome? Hayato groaned as he managed to avoid falling back into the pit, he just managed to climb back and it wasn't that easy mind you.

G's eyes momentarily flashed at Reborn and Colonello.

"What?" Reborn raised a brow in a cool and fashionable way, only he's capable of doing.

"A giant garden gnome? Really?"

"Hey don't question our artistic tendencies kora!"

"Artistic? More like throw everything you get your hands on for your own entertainment" G scoffed as his attention went back to his younger counterpart. Hayato just narrowly avoided a...

"Is that a giant wooden spoon?"

"It's a boat paddle. Dumb ass"

"Who are you calling dumb!" A glare is sent on Viper who had been the one to said that.

"You, obviously" The mist then proceeded to ignore the now fuming Vongola guardian and faced Reborn. "You know if you guys just agreed to have my services, this could have been better"

"And get robbed of our money? No way in hell kora!"

"Why get your services if we can do with being resourceful?" Reborn smirked, tipping his fedora.

"You guys are no fun, mou!" The illusionist walked away. Frowning at the fact the she didn't get to rob money out of the two.

"Fuck! Stop sniffing my shoes you asshole of a street rat!"

"Hey, G..." Lampo patted the older man's shoulder "You have raised a fine, boy. He's so just like you, are you sure he's not your son?"

"The hell! How can he be my son when he came more than a hundred years from the future?" G quickly reasoned "though, I don't really mind if he actually is" The last parts being mumbled and no one really understood except the man himself.

"EXTREME!"

"So loud, Knuckle please teach your ward the joy of silence...oh wait, you'll actually need the same lesson" Lampo noted sarcastically as he tried not to flinch from the deafening volume.

Knuckle raised a fist, in a not-so priestly-like manner and cheered his younger counterpart in a really, really -and most definitely annoying- loud voice

"PUNCH WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT TO THE MAXIMUM!"

-and Ryohei nodding in response, yelled back in an equally loud voice.

"PUNCH TO THE EXTREME!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"

"KYOKUGEN!"

Yep Knuckle needs a lesson on silence as much as Ryohei.

"We seriously need to write earplugs on our necessities" Lampo who unfortunately was standing beside Knuckle, had walked over to Giotto, hands in his ears and with a desperate and pleading look.

"I can sell you an item if you want, it's from the future. Very light, easy to carry and works wonders. It can shut everything, anything, and anyone!" Mammon who haven't given up on scamming people of their money offered in a monotonous tone and yet screams 'I can make you believe, just watch and see as you fall for my trap'

And Lampo, fell for it.

"You seriously have a future thing as grand as that?"

"Yes, and it's very valuable. Use it on Knuckle and there would be no noise, guaranteed"

"Amazing!"

"And, you my friend is in such luck as I happen to have some with me"

"It can shut the noise, right?"

"Absolutely"

"How much?"

"30 European dollars and with a no return no exchange, unless you pay the minimum fine policy"

"Here" Lampo handed the money, 30 isn't a small amount but anything to shut Knuckle can be worth it, right?

Snickering, Mammon then reached inside her cloak and produced... ta da! A silver duct tape.

"What the hell is that?" Lampo asked in disbelief, he had expected something a lot grander.

"The invention of the future! It can give him speechless all you have to do is wrap it around his lips. Additional payment for the information, please"

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GREAT MAN TO THE MAX RYOHEI!"

"This better be worth it"

"Of course, my products are of absolute best" Mammon snickered knowingly as the mist proceeded to look for a next possible target. Oh look, there's Shimon Primo...

"Enma be careful"

Enma nodded before he tripped. Again.

"Concentrate Enma! You can do it!" Cozart cheered from the sidelines

Enma nodded at his ancestor and smiled. With greater determination, he stood up. He shouldn't fail his grandfather, he needed to be stronger or else he might not be able to help everyone when they get back. The seven year old looked at his friends/brothers, all of them doing their best to get stronger in their own way...yes even if it doesn't look like it.

He should do the same. He needs to get stronger, no more trying to rely on them too much. They've protected him from bullies, now is his time to protect them from the enemies.

Enma closed his eyes and calmed himself down before opening them again.

Cozart can only stare with bewilderment as his successors normal eyes turned into the infamous compass like irises he would have when he enters hyper dying will mode.

"Did he just..."

"Yes, he entered hyper-dying will mode, albeit partly. Enma's still too young to harness his flames and harmonize with it but he's getting there" Verde who had stood with a clipboard and a quill, stopped scribbling and answered the unfinished but still understandable question.

"What do you mean he's getting there?"

"Him and even Tsuna are being trained to enter HDWM without the help of those pills, so far they've only managed to stay on that mode for a most of three minutes and 29 seconds. Any longer than that their bodies can't take"

"Enma and Tsuna can both achieve Hyper Dying Will in full mode with the use of Dying Will Pills, however without those pills they can only go as far as having their orbs take unto how yours or Giotto-san's would look like and their personality changing into a calmer and more collective version, however they're both having difficulties managing and keeping their flames intact. It, either being their young bodies can't hold it or they stil lack the drive to do so" Fon calmly explained, eyes closed and hands crossed inside the sleeves of his Chinese clothing.

"Not enough drive? With what they've gone thru, isn't the lack of drive too bizarre?" Giotto who had stood beside Cozart has heard the conversation and decided to join, besides they're also talking about his own descendant.

"Please do remember that despite everything, they're still kids. They get tired, bored and a simple change can either push their drive further or have them unmotivated at times . They might know that things are important but not to as how much, they can understand but the question is to which extent?" Luce explained "They might have a better understanding of how cruel and dark the world is compared to other kids their age but they're still not mature enough. Afterall no matter how much we try to deny it, they're still kids"

"What about the others? Their flames?" surprisingly it was Alaude who asked.

"Some of them can manifest their flames at will or without them even taking notice, for example Ryohei who sparkles too much like the sun can actually release his sun flames without him even noticing as for Kyoya's case..." Skull trailed of

Lal inwardly rolled her eyes at the action "Kyoya seemed to have put in his mind that the right way to bring his flames out is to be pissed off" She then muttered something along the lines of clumsy blonds and their not-so-strategical and failed way of teaching.

"Pissed off?" Lampo raised a brow, supposed task of silencing Knuckle temporarily being abandoned.

"It worked well for him so we never really argued much about it, that and he seemed to take the idea much to his own liking" Colonello shrugged the topic away.

"The others too have managed to manifest their own flames during certan uncalled situations. Mukuro's flames awakened during the time where Chrome's life had been endangered and Lambo for the lack of better excuse actually releases streaks of lightning flames from his body whenever he's too afraid. All of them managed to draw their flames out at some point, however none of them can fully control it nor the situations that came across that made them activate their flames can be considered as entirely great ones" Fon added solemnly as if haunting memories came up with the very revelation. Giotto seemed to think that it's exactly that. Just what happened to the kids?

"Is… is there anything we can do? How can we help them? It's one of the reasons why you guys travelled back to the past right?" A nod.

"There is Giotto-san…"

"And that is?"

"You need to teach them how to harness their flames and harmonize with it. Everything you guys know about your flames, we want you to demonstrate them. How to control, use, manipulate. Everything in relation, you must teach them" Luce gave the mafia boss a look that practically yells 'please do it'

"And how are we supposed to do that? Nufufu~"

"You all have to find that key switch that will have them ignite their flames from deep within" Verde added

"Key? If I analyze it completely we are supposed to be the key, right?" Asari asked.

Reborn tipped his fedora "No, you guys are more like the guiding hands while the kids have their own keys within themselves. You all need each other or the door won't yank open"

"How are we going to guide them then?"

"That's something you need to figure out on your own"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Sir Gamma the kid is awake!"

Lightning Gamma stood from his seat and walked towards the boy's room. Truth to be told, the young albino around the age of twelve looked at him with slightly his lips slightly quirked.

"It's nice to see you're awake. How are you feeling, Byakuran?"

"I got lots of rest but I'm hungry, do you have marshmallows for me?" The boy replied cheerily.

"I can let you have some after dinner" Gamma sat on a chair besides the boy "I know this is far to quick but do learn to understand that we are running out of time"

"You want to know more about the mare rings" It was a statement. Gamma looked slightly surprised before nodding "How did you know?"

"Experience" Byakuran's eyes slightly narrowed "after all I'm not originally supposed to be part of this world"

Gamma stared almost with disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's just say Daemon also uses trident, okay?<strong>

**Sorry if I haven't written much about the other kids, aside from maybe Kyoya?**

**Things are going to get more serious and a lot deeper in the upcoming chapters though I don't think I can completely get rid of chapters filled with my attempts on comedic type of writing...that is if it can even be called as such.**

**Next chapter will tackle about flames, Byakuran from a parallel world which is actually becoming a bit too cliche but meh... and a few other infos I might manage to include.**

**So how did you view this chapter so far? like it? hate it? Tell me guys what you think.**


End file.
